The Littlest Warrior, Book 4
by KyubiMaster9
Summary: His grandmother was a heroine, his three cousins and foster cousin were heroes, too. So where does that leave Littlepaw? Constantly being overshadowed by his brother, and picked on by his peers, Littlepaw begins to feel like burden to his Clan. At the same time, he wants to prove to everyone that he's just as good as his brother. But how?
1. Allegiance

**ThunderClan Allegiance** , 11/13/16 - 11/23/16 - 11/24/16 - 11/25/16 - 11/29/16

 **Leader -** Darkstar - jet black tom with one blue eye and one amber eye

 **Deputy -** Tigerflame - dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat** \- Cloudwind - fluffy white tom with sapphire blue eyes, and very pale grey ears

 **Apprentice:** Hailstone

 **Warriors**

Graystream - grey tabby she cat with distinctive white stripes on her back and down her tail, and clear blue eyes

Windstorm - light grey tom with cream brown ears and amber eyes

Goldflame - bright gold she cat with white toes and tail tip, and dark amber eyes

Rosefoot - small, pinkish she cat with white, petal shaped patches and pale green eyes, blind

Oakstorm - large, reddish brown, muscular tom with blue eyes

Lightstripe - bright ginger, almost golden tom, with white stripes along his back and down his tail, and yellow eyes with a golden tint.

Spottedberry - golden brown she cat with black splotches

Gingershine - ginger she cat

Leopardstrike - golden brown tom with black spots and amber eyes

Volefang - dark brown tabby tom

Ravenwing - black she cat with dark brown patches

Rainstorm - dark grey tom with blue grey splotches and blue eyes

Flameclaw - huge, dark ginger tom

Squirreltail - brown tom with a bushy tail

Sweetflower - long haired tortoiseshell and white she cat with green eyes

Ashcloud - grey tom with a long tail, formerly RiverClan

Foxflame - bright ginger tom with a white chest, paws and amber eyes

Apprentice: Littlepaw

Duckheart - fluffy, pale grey she cat with blue eyes

Blazefrost - ginger tom with ice blue eyes

Crowtail - black tabby tom

Skystorm - grey she cat with white splotches

Sneezeclaw - dark brown tom

Dawnleaf - pale grey she cat

Timberclaw - blue grey and brown tom

Pricklefrost - grey and white tom

Whitefur - white tom with black ear tips and tail tip and blue eyes, formerly known as Ezra

 **Apprentices:**

Hailstone - light grey tom with darker grey splotches, medicine cat apprentice

Littlepaw - small, black tom with a white chest, chin, underbelly, front paws and legs, with pale amber eyes.

 **Queens (she cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Thrushwing - cream brown she cat with green eyes. Mother of Foxflame's kits.

Stormkit (dark blue tom with green eyes) and Lionkit (ginger tom with brown paws and amber eyes)

Whisperclaw - very dark grey, almost black, she cat with barely visible tabby stripes and emerald green eyes. Mother of Tigerflame's kits, Littlepaw and Finchkit

 **Kits:**

Finchkit - dark ginger tom with darker brown tabby stripes and green eyes, six moons old

Stormkit - dark blue tom with green eyes, five moons old, and half brother to Tigerflame

Lionkit - ginger tom with brown paws and amber eyes, five moons old and half brother to Tigerflame

Driftkit - light brown tom with ice blue eyes, four moons old and son of Blazefrost

Bluekit - blue grey she cat with mint green eyes, daughter of Jaystripe and Volefang, sister to Ivykit, four moons old

Ivykit - brown she cat with silver paws and amber eyes, daughter of Jaystripe and Volefang, sister to Bluekit, four moons old

 **Elders**

Gorseheart - grey tabby with pale blue eyes

Blackcloud - black she cat

Stormfoot - blue grey tom

Birdwish - bluish grey she cat

Dapplepelt - brown, white and black she cat

* * *

 **RiverClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Cloudstar - white tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy** \- Darkwater - handsome, black tom

 **Medicine cat** \- Sootdust - mottled grey she cat

 **Warriors:**

Fawnstep - sandy brown she cat

Dewcloud - pale grey tom

Heavystorm - big, ginger and white tom

Applefoot - yellow she cat with bright ginger stripes

Larkflight - grey tom with a white sock

Willowfall - white she cat

Olivebranch - brown tabby she cat

Ferretleap - brown tom with white paws

Birchfang - mottled brown tom

Berrystripe - creamy brown she cat with slightly darker stripes on her forelegs

Bouldertooth - large, pale grey tom

 **Queens:**

Silversnow - a silver she cat with white stripes. Mother of Darkwater's kits, Sparrowkit and Bearkit

 **Kits:**

Sparrowkit - black tom with dark brown patches, two moons old

Bearkit - dark brown tom, two moons old

 **Elders:**

Shimmersky - blue grey she cat

Mudfoot - dark brown tom

Nightfang - black tom

Daisypelt - light grey tabby she cat with green eyes, unable to move

* * *

 **ShadowClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Heatherstar - light brown tabby she cat

 **Deputy** \- Rabbitstep - pale grey tom with grey paws

 **Medicine cat** \- Kestrelwing

 **Warriors:**

Splashpelt - brown and white dappled she cat

Marshfoot - brown and black tom

Longfoot - tall, grey tom

Ploverfoot - pale grey and white she cat

Flowerpetal - light grey she cat with darker stripes

Frostpool - pure white she cat

Lilyheart - very light brown she cat

Lichenfall - brown tabby tom

Marshflower - dark, tortoiseshell she cat

 **Elders**

Waspsting - yellow tom with black stripes

Harewhisker - small, light brown she cat

* * *

 **WindClan**

 **Leader** \- Creekstar - mottled grey tabby tom

 **Deputy** \- Brackenfall - white and brown striped tom

 **Medicine cat** \- Mistyleaf- old, dark grey she cat

Apprentice: Hazelheart (dark yellow she cat with white paws and chest)

 **Warriors**

Grassclaw - dark grey tom

Falconwing - pretty light brown she cat

Sleetfrost - very, very light blue tom

Frogskip - dark brown tom, skinny

Apprentice: Violetpaw

Duskcloud - black she cat

Apprentice: Hawkpaw

Talonfang - lanky, brown tom

Twistedfoot - black and white tom with a bent front paw

Hollyclaw - dark grey she cat

Apprentice: Larchpaw

Lizardtail - mottled brown tom

 **Apprentices:**

Hawkpaw - dark ginger tom with light brown paws and muzzle

Violetpaw - pretty, silver she cat with darker stripes and dark blue eyes

Larchpaw - ginger tom, Hawkpaw's brother

* * *

 **Animals Outside the Clans**

Ringo - dark grey tom with a black striped tail

Moon - dark silver she cat

Feral - elderly, dark brown tom

Fiona - light grey tabby she cat with white chest and paws

Target - ginger she cat with darker patches over her eyes

* * *

 **Hmm.. I can't help but feel I'm missing a few ThunderClan cats. That's been a habit of mine. I've also realized that three characters in ThunderClan have the same last name, Foxflame, Goldflame and Tigerflame. Oh well, the next chapter should be out soon.**

 **Until then, have a nice day. ~ Kyubi**


	2. Chapter 1, Survival of the Fittest

**Hello to you all! I'm currently editing this chapter while playing Mario Party 6, which I haven't touched in a year...**

 **I don't exactly remember how I ended up with eight stars, though... Anyway! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 1

" **Survival of the Fittest."**

11/25/16 - 11/26/16 - 11/29/16 - 12/1/16 - 12/2/16

* * *

 _Littlepaw couldn't stand the beating of_ his own heart. It was beating so loud that he was sure his mentor overheard it in his hiding place. At dawn, Foxflame gave him the task of returning to camp from the clearing without being seen by him, and Littlepaw was sure that he left a scent trail for Foxflame to follow.

 _Even a cat with a stuffy nose could track me down._

Littlepaw kept padding through the bushes. He heard a snapping stick and snaps his head to look over his shoulder. He saw a brief moment of bright fur moving in the ferns behind him.

 _Shoot!_

Littlepaw dove under brambles without thinking. He winced at the thorns on his thin pelt, but remains still and quiet as he sees Foxflame's white paws standing in front of his hiding place.

Littlepaw held his breath. Foxflame padded away, and Littlepaw waited until he was absolutely sure that he was gone before crawling out of the brambles.

Littlepaw was immediately pinned to the ground.

"That was sloppy." Foxflame told the struggling Littlepaw. "Not only did you leave a scent trail, but your fear scent was so overpowering that I was able to pinpoint your hiding spot by a couple mouse lengths away."

"ThunderClan can't be swayed by fear, otherwise other cats will take advantage of you."

Littlepaw felt crushed underneath Foxflame's weight. "Okay, okay! I get it - now will you please get off of me?!"

* * *

Littlepaw and Foxflame return to camp. It has been four days since his apprenticeship, and Littlepaw couldn't figure out why Foxflame was being so hard on him. He was a good hunter, and tracker, but when it comes to fighting he would feel like fleeing. Even in this case where his assignment was to run away, he couldn't even do that right.

"Go and feed the elders." Foxflame instructed him. Littlepaw quickly obliged and grabs a dove from the pile. Littlepaw enters the elder's den and sees Dapplepelt, Stormfoot, Blackcloud and Gorseheart.

Although, Blackcloud actually looked cross when she laid down in her nest begrudgingly.

"I swear, Thrushwing needs to control her kits!"

"It was just a prank." Stormfoot soothed her.

"A fire ant is hardly considered a prank!" Blackcloud hissed. "Honestly, Stormkit is a menace! I thought Thrushwing would have learned how to discipline her kits after Goldheart-!"

Dapplepelt quickly shushed Blackcloud when she saw Littlepaw approach them with a dove. He politely dips his head. "I brought some prey for you."

Blackcloud's anger melts away when she purrs at Littlepaw.

"Thank you, dear, but we've had our fill."

"Except Gorseheart, he hasn't had anything to eat." Stormfoot put in. Littlepaw padded toward Gorseheart's nest and nudged him with his paw.

"Here's your dove." He told the pale grey tom. Gorseheart remained unmoving as he curls tighter into a ball. Littlepaw cautiously places the dove in his nest, but he still doesn't move.

Blackcloud blinked sadly. "It's okay, Littlepaw, we'll make sure he eats." Littlepaw nodded and quickly left the den, feeling tense. From what he was told, Gorseheart had two daughters from the same litter, Seabreeze and Jaystripe, who both died in the battle dubbed the "Soulless Attack".

Gorseheart didn't have a good relationship with his youngest daughter Seabreeze when she was an apprentice, until she became a warrior then they became close.

After the battle, Gorseheart was emotionally distraught when he lost his kits in one night.

Now Gorseheart rarely leaves the den or eats food, and everyone was careful about mentioning Seabreeze or Jaystripe when Gorseheart was around, so Littlepaw kept his nose out of it.

Littlepaw heard shouting coming close, and he identified the voice of two brothers he greatly disliked before quickly seeking for cover behind the medicine cat den.

He saw Stormkit and Lionkit play fighting with each other, he curled his lip and shook his head.

Littlepaw couldn't stand those two, the kits of Thrushwing and Foxflame.

 _They have everyone fooled, but they can't trick me._

Everyone seems to adore them and his brother, Finchkit, as strong and promising kits. Littlepaw doesn't understand how cats valued appearances and psychical strength more than loyalty and intellectual strength.

 _But if that's the case, then where does that leave me?_

Littlepaw waited until the two brothers were gone, but when he sees Foxflame with Thrushwing, he remained hidden as he listened in.

"-Littlepaw is always scared. He doesn't even stand up to me, or whenever Stormkit and Lionkit harass him. I don't understand what I'm doing wrong."

"Well, finding out the problem is a start." Thrushwing put in. "Have you tried talking with him?"

Foxflame shook his head.

"Then talk to him!" Thrushwing said, exasperated. "Littlepaw probably needs someone to talk to…"

Littlepaw couldn't listen in anymore, so he came from behind the den and saw Finchkit himself sneaking through the thorn barrier.

 _Are you kidding me right now?!_

"Hey!"

Finchkit nearly jumped out of his fur and looked around in alarm until he realized it was just Littlepaw.

"You are all kinds of dumb! Why are you still leaving camp without permission?"

Finchkit rolled his eyes. "Don't overreact, Littlepaw. I just wanted to see the territory."

Littlepaw bristles his fur. "I hope you're lying, for your sake!"

"Actually, could you cover for me and tell Whisperclaw that I stayed in the nursery all day?"

Littlepaw narrowed his pale amber eyes with anger. "You must be joking! I refuse to lie to mom just because you want to break the code however you please!"

Finchkit flattened his ears and glared at Littlepaw.

"Are you seriously prepared to tell on me? You think that just because you're an apprentice now, that I have to listen to you?"

Littlepaw felt his courage die away. Finchkit continued to grow bigger despite not being an apprentice yet, while Littlepaw still looked like a four moon old kit, even with his kit soft fur shedding off.

"Yes, it does." He whispered, loud enough for Finchkit to hear.

Finchkit looked furious. But before he could retort, Tigerflame padded through the thorn barrier and paused when he saw his sons.

"Finchkit, how are you?"

Finchkit quickly smiled at Tigerflame. "Oh, I was just getting up from my sleep. Right Littlepaw?"

Littlepaw heard the edge in Finchkit's tone. He dug his claws into the ground as Tigerflame looked at him.

"Is this true?"

"Of course." Finchkit said. Tigerflame gave Finchkit a stern look. "I was asking Littlepaw."

Littlepaw felt Finchkit's gaze burn into his pelt, but he could hardly care anymore.

"He left the camp without permission. Then he tried to convince me to lie to Whisperclaw."

Finchkit glared at him, and Tigerflame nodded. "I thought so. You had some ferns attached to your pelt." He said, nosing bits of fern on Finchkit's fur.

"Go back to the nursery, I'll have to talk about your punishment with Darkstar."

Finchkit suppressed a huff and stalked away from Tigerflame. The dark tabby looks at Littlepaw. "I'm proud of you for telling the truth. I hope one day Finchkit will learn from this before he remains a kit through his elderly moons."

Tigerflame nuzzles Littlepaw before padding away. Littlepaw felt great for doing the right thing, but why does he feel dread when he remembers Finchkit's furious face?

* * *

 **Welcome to** _ **The Littlest Warrior, Book 4**_ **. Let it be known that this will be the** _ **last**_ **book of the series. It's been fun but I would like to write my other story. Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a great day. ~ Kyubi**


	3. Chapter 2, Unruly Denmates

Chapter 2

" **Unruly Denmates."**

12/1/16 - 12/2/16 - 12/3/16 - 12/4/16

* * *

 _Finchkit was given another moon of_ confinement in the nursery, which adds to two moons of remaining as a kit. Littlepaw tried not to feel sorry for him when April came by, Finchkit needed to be punished for breaking the code.

But with a new moon came the apprentice ceremony of Stormpaw and Lionpaw.

 _My life officially became fox dung._

Littlepaw had a hard time sleeping the night that the two brothers moved in. Littlepaw kept his nest in front while they slept in the far back. Even then, they shot him accusing glares as they passed him.

 _Finchkit complained about me, no doubt._

The next morning, Littlepaw couldn't wait to wake up before they did. Most of the warriors were getting ready for their daily chores. Littlepaw saw a pretty brown she cat exit the nursery.

 _Ivykit._

Following her was her sister, Bluekit. A blue grey she cat, who was a copy of their late mother, and the same mint green eyes as their aunt. Bluekit gravitated more towards Finchkit, but Ivykit was Littlepaw's true friend in his nursery days.

"Ivykit!" He called rushing towards her. Ivykit looks at him with a smile until Bluekit nudged her.

"Come on, Volefang is going to teach us fighting moves today!"

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up."

Bluekit shrugged and padded away, giving Littlepaw a snobbish glance as she passed. He ignored her in favor of Ivykit.

"How's the nursery now?" He asked her.

"A lot more quiet now that Thrushwing's kits are 'paws." Ivykit purred. "Driftkit and I are glad for that."

"Lucky you." Littlepaw said sarcastically. "Maybe we can trade places?"

Ivykit blinked at Littlepaw sympathetically. "Just ignore them, you'll see, in a few moons the remaining kits in the nursery will be apprenticed with you."

" _Littlepaw!"_

The black and white tom looked over to see Foxflame waiting near the thorn barrier with Stormpaw and Lionpaw's mentors, Spottedberry and Sneezeclaw.

Ivykit licked his shoulder for comfort. "Good luck."

* * *

Foxflame, Spottedberry and Sneezeclaw lead their apprentices four or five fox lengths near the Ancient Oak.

"You three are assigned to hunt for anything the prey near the oak tree and bring it back in one piece." Spottedberry told Stormpaw.

Littlepaw expected Stormpaw to scoff, but the dark blue tom nods politely.

"Okay, Spottedberry."

"You three have to work together with each other and watch out for foxes and badgers, they're becoming restless as the weather gets warmer." Said Sneezeclaw.

"Understood." Lionpaw replied.

Littlepaw couldn't hide his shock at the two brothers' cooperation. He jumps when he feels Foxflame's nose touch his head.

"Be careful, Littlepaw." He whispered. The three warriors left the apprentices as they vanished into the bushes.

"Where should we start?" Lionpaw asks Stormpaw.

"Maybe we should look at the lake."

Littlepaw shook his head. "What are we, RiverClan cats?"

Stormpaw rolled his eyes. "Fish is still prey, it's not like RiverClan owns the whole lake."

Littlepaw looks at Lionpaw, who was equally nonchalant. He felt the pressure on his shoulders and nodded, despite his judgement. Littlepaw, Stormpaw and Lionpaw approach the lake.

Littlepaw sees his reflection in the rippling water, and the afternoon sun shining off the lake.

"Okay… What now?" Littlepaw asks, looking up. Stormpaw suddenly puts both paws on the back of his head and forces his face underwater. Littlepaw thrashed his limbs, all while holding his breath.

Littlepaw felt his throat began to ache, and his lungs were screaming for air. Littlepaw managed to bring his head up and gasp for air, and he heard Stormpaw and Lionpaw laughing before he was forced underwater again.

 _StarClan, help me please!_

Littlepaw felt his lungs hurt again and no matter how hard he tried, his mouth opens for air and bubbles burst from his mouth. Water quickly gathers down his throat and down his lungs, and everything went dark…

* * *

 _Littlepaw felt his consciousness return to him, and slowly opens his eyes and looked at his surroundings. Pitch black darkness, and glowing green fungus on the trees._

 _Littlepaw couldn't see his own nose until he sees thousands and thousands of glowing eyes peer through the dark._

 _Littlepaw felt his heart race with fear._

" _ **Do you think he'll live?"**_

" _ **I'm not sure, he isn't responding…"**_

 _The eyes suddenly vanished from the darkness. Littlepaw looked around for the source of the voice._

" _ **Wait. I can feel his heart."**_

" _ **Seriously?"**_

" _ **Quick, message his chest to bring the water up."**_

 _Littlepaw felt his heart hammering against his chest, getting stronger, and stronger until his vision was blinded by a white light._

Littlepaw feels paws stroking his chest, he rolled off his back and threw up water.

He looked at an old, dark grey she cat and a dark young yellow she cat who backed away from him.

"Where am I?" He asked, his throat hurting.

"You're in WindClan, I'm Mistyleaf and this is my apprentice, Hazelheart. We're medicine cats."

Littlepaw blinked away the weariness and slowly stood up from his nest.

"I wouldn't get up right now, your stomach is completely empty, so you're very weak."

Mistyleaf looked at Hazelheart. "I'll inform Creekstar about our patient, you can keep an eye on him."

The dark grey she cat padded out of the den, leaving Littlepaw with Hazelheart.

"What's your name? You smell like ThunderClan, obviously."

"I'm Littlepaw."

Hazelheart nodded. "Our apprentices found you with your head in the lake, and two other cats running away."

Stormpaw and Lionpaw flashed through Littlepaw's mind, and anger fueled his veins.

"They were Stormpaw and Lionpaw, we were supposed to hunt down prey but they tried to kill me!"

Hazelheart's green eyes widened. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes!"

Hazelheart said no more when Mistyleaf returned with a mottled grey tabby tom.

"This is Littlepaw of ThunderClan." Hazelheart told them.

The mottled grey tabby dipped his head to Littlepaw, which surprised him to see respect from a warrior.

"It's pleasant to meet you. I'm Creekstar."

Littlepaw felt his heart skip. A _leader_ dipped his head to him!

 _Darkstar never did that to me, but then again he doesn't do that to anyone._

Creekstar crouched down to Littlepaw's level.

"Tell me, what happened to you? Mistyleaf and Hazelheart were worried for your safety."

Littlepaw explained how he ended up in the lake. Creekstar wasn't pleased.

"That is a terrible thing to happen to a cat your age. Who are your parents?"

"Tigerflame and Whisperclaw."

Creekstar looked surprised, briefly, and gave a nod of understanding.

"I see now. Yes, your Stealthfire's grandson."

"You knew her?"

"She helped us with an incident, long time ago." Littlepaw frowned at his short answer.

 _I guess he doesn't want me knowing too much._

Creekstar stood up. "You can stay in our camp for a day. I'll send Mistyleaf and Hazelheart to tell Darkstar that you're safe."

* * *

Littlepaw grew irritable by the evening. He wasn't deaf to the WindClan cats complaining about his arrival. Mistyleaf went out to gather herbs and Hazelheart went to their fresh kill pile.

The light coming through the den's entrance was blocked by a cat's head. Littlepaw couldn't see until the cat blocked the sun's glare. A silver she cat bore her dark blue gaze on him.

"You're not dead!" She exclaimed happily.

 _What the -?!_

"I found you by the lake, Hawkpaw had the nerve to say you were already a goner."

The silver she cat flicked her ear and said, "I'm Violetpaw, by the way."

She looked back and called out, "Get in here, Hawkpaw. I told you he's not dead!"

A dark ginger tom only padded out and stood in front of the den, he gave Littlepaw a look of disdain.

"You mean to tell me that _this_ thing lived? Are you sure he's not undead?"

Violetpaw lashed her tail. "Don't be so nasty."

"He's from ThunderClan, we should've let him drown."

"All cats are equal, no matter which Clan they came from."

Hawkpaw scoffed and marched from the entrance. Violetpaw rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about that. Hawkpaw has a big head."

"I'm used to mouse brains like him." Littlepaw replied, bashful in her presence. Hazelheart returned with leaves in her mouth and placed them down.

"Violetpaw, don't bother my patient. Frogskip is probably looking for you."

Littlepaw watches Violetpaw pouting at Hazelheart and leaving the den.

* * *

The next morning, Brackenfall and Sleetfrost leads Littlepaw into the forest. Littlepaw was glad to be back home, and entered the camp with Brackenfall and Sleetfrost close behind him.

His Clanmates narrowed their eyes when they see Littlepaw, Darkstar approaches Brackenfall with Tigerflame by his side.

"Thanks for taking care of our apprentice." He told Brackenfall.

The brown and white tom nodded. "Even so, I would suggest you keep an eye on your apprentices."

Littlepaw felt offended by the comment. The two WindClan cats leave the camp, and Darkstar turns his attention to Littlepaw.

"What were you thinking? Showing off by swimming in the lake could get you killed."

Littlepaw saw Stormpaw and Lionpaw smirking in the background, and his fury rose.

"I wasn't swimming! My head was forced underwater - I almost drowned!"

Thrushwing growled, "Are you saying my kits tried to drown you? I refuse to believe that!"

Littlepaw's Clanmates whispered their opinions to each other.

" _It sounds impossible."_

" _Of course, Stormpaw and Lionpaw are such polite cats."_

" _Littlepaw is small, he must be jealous and made up a lie."_

Littlepaw felt utterly betrayed by the cats he trusted. He looked at Darkstar with desperation. The jet black tom's expression was unreadable.

"If it's true, then I won't punish you. But I will give you three days under supervision from the senior warriors during your training."

Darkstar flicked his tail, and everyone went back to their chores. Some cats were giving Littlepaw looks of distrust, and Lionpaw and Stormpaw strides to the apprentices den with satisfaction.

Littlepaw notices that Tigerflame was the still near him, and Whisperclaw approaching them.

"I didn't lie! They tried to kill me!" He said desperately.

"Hey, hey. I didn't say that I didn't believe you." Tigerflame soothed him.

Whisperclaw nods. "We both do. Between us, I told Thrushwing to have better control over her kits, and this happened."

Tigerflame hushed Whisperclaw and looked to see if the cream brown she cat was nearby. Thrushwing was talking angrily to Foxflame. Foxflame glanced at Littlepaw briefly, but he saw sharp disappointment in his amber eyes.

 _Great, now he hates me even more._

Tigerflame nuzzles Littlepaw's head. "In the meantime, I want you to stay away from Stormpaw and Lionpaw, and try to keep out of trouble."

Littlepaw nodded, but he couldn't shake the feeling of anger, sadness, and loneliness he felt watching his Clanmates chose the two bullies over him.

* * *

 **Those two brothers are a piece of work. Who already doesn't like them?**

 ***every author and guest raises their hand***

 **Wow, I'm not surprised. Until then, thank you for reading, and have a fantastic day. ~ Kyubi**


	4. Chapter 3, Unfair

Chapter 3

" **Unfair."**

12/4/16

* * *

 _The first thing that Littlepaw felt was_ sharp claws digging into his face. He swipes the air and saw Lionpaw standing over him with a malicious grin.

"Get up, Mousepaw! Foxflame is looking for you so he can go on patrol. So, no _swimming!"_

Lionpaw left Littlepaw with a bleeding muzzle and renewed anger. He left the den and saw Foxflame.

"What happened to your face?" He asked, almost demanded. Littlepaw couldn't tell him, he wouldn't believe his _precious son_ would harm his own Clanmate.

"I got scraped by thorns."

Foxflame can sense that he was lying, but gave up on pressing him for the truth.

"Go and see Cloudwind and Hailstone, I'll wait for you near the thorn barrier."

Littlepaw quickly left Foxflame in shame. He accidentally bumped into Volefang coming out.

"I'm sorry-."

"Save it." Volefang growled. "Just stay away from Ivykit. I don't want her to be influenced by a shameful excuse for a cat."

Volefang shouldered past Littlepaw. Feeling his lowest, Littlepaw just showed his scarred muzzle to Cloudwind as he examined it.

"Stay away from thorns next time." He told him. Littlepaw grew a little resentful with his uncle.

 _You didn't even see through my lie._

Hailstone applied a wet moss ball to wash the blood away, and when Cloudwind's back was turned, he whispered.

"Those don't even look like thorn scrapes, those are cat claws."

Littlepaw looked at Hailstone with alarm.

"Yes."

"Lionpaw or Stormpaw?"

"Lionpaw."

Hailstone snorted. "Figures. A stupid follower is what he is. Do me a favor, learn good fighting moves, and beat those two single pawed. I'd love to hear about it."

Foxflame waited until he organized his patrol for WindClan territory. Littlepaw felt the glare of Sneezeclaw boring into his pelt, while Spottedberry stayed back with Stormpaw.

The warriors were about to leave the border when Lionpaw shoved Littlepaw across the borderline as the WindClan cats drew closer.

"Get out of there, Littlepaw!" Lionpaw yowled. Foxflame turned around with wide eyes. Sneezeclaw snarled. "You stupid fool!"

Littlepaw heard a hiss and looked at the hostile WindClan patrol. Made up of Brackenfall, Frogskip and Violetpaw.

Littlepaw looked at his angry Clanmates. "I-!"

"Don't lie, Littlepaw! You can't just cross in WindClan territory just because they found you!" Sneezeclaw spat.

Even Foxflame was short. "Littlepaw, get back here."

Feeling outnumbered and persecuted, Littlepaw quickly loses his will until Violetpaw spoke up.

"He didn't cross our border willingly! That cream colored tom pushed him, Brackenfall!"

Lionpaw bristled his fur when Sneezeclaw replied, "Oh please. My apprentice knows how to behave unlike-!"

Foxflame silenced him with a hiss.

"Violetpaw never tells lies." Frogskip insisted quietly. "And we trust her judgement."

Foxflame closed his eyes and seethed. Littlepaw quickly padded toward him, meekly, and looked at Lionpaw. He was sporting a smug smirk in his direction.

 _ **Why couldn't you have stayed in WindClan? I wouldn't mind ripping your face off!**_

Littlepaw looked away, frightened by his own thoughts. Foxflame dipped his head. "Thanks for the tip, but we can deal with our apprentice, thank you."

* * *

Littlepaw remained in front of High Rock as he was told. He heard Stormpaw and Lionpaw mocking him and quickly turning polite toward the warriors.

Darkstar appeared from the den with Foxflame and Tigerflame.

"Littlepaw, I was told-."

"I didn't trespass WindClan territory." Littlepaw said, tired and frustrated. "Lionpaw pushed me into it! Violetpaw even vouched for me!"

Foxflame quickly said, "Violetpaw is a WindClan apprentice."

Darkstar nodded. "Unfortunately, Littlepaw, Sneezeclaw is not the only one complaining about you. Whether it's true or not, I can't let this slide."

"I'm holding you in confinement for four days. You're not allowed to leave the camp without an escort, and you will help the medicine cats with their work until the punishment is lifted."

Littlepaw heard every cat murmur in agreement and satisfaction. He became frozen in place as he forgot how to use his forelegs.

"Can I go?"

Darkstar nodded. "You're excused."

Littlepaw quickly turned tail and burst out of the thorn barrier. He didn't care if the thorn scraped his pelt, he attacked a tree with his claws and left deep scars on it until he ended up bleeding between his toes.

 _ **You see? Nobody cares about you! They deserve to suffer - they choose those two over and over again, they could kill you and nobody will bag an eye!**_

Littlepaw's bottled up emotions finally overflowed through his tears. He crouched down and wished for the ground to swallow him up.

* * *

Tigerflame curled his lip at the satisfied cats and glared at Darkstar. "What are you doing? Since when did you care about what other cats think?!"

"In case you haven't noticed, I need everyone to stop getting on my case about my leadership. With this, they'll start acting better."

Tigerflame narrowed his eyes. "And so you turn _my son_ into the sacrificial dove?! You know how it feels to be treated horribly by your own Clanmates, _I_ still remember it because of what my father did!"

Darkstar lashed his tail. "Would you lower your voice?"

Tigerflame had the nerve to turn his back on him, but he remained where he was.

"Do you actually think I'd believe that Littlepaw is to blame for everything? Those two brothers are pulling the same tricks as Goldheart did."

Tigerflame blinked at him. "Then why would you punish _him_ for everything that's happened?"

"Those two aren't as smart as they think." Darkstar replied. "Sooner or later they'll get cocky and go after Littlepaw when they think he's vulnerable and leave their paw prints."

"You're using Littlepaw as bait!" Tigerflame hissed. "What if they go too far and kill him?"

"Don't worry, I know who to help out with that."

* * *

Littlepaw returned and was helping out with sorting herbs for Hailstone while Cloudwind went to RiverClan to visit Sootdust. Littlepaw has put up with sneaky taunts from Stormpaw and Lionpaw, and cold looks and snooty comments from his Clanmates.

He heard a voice and looked up to see Finchkit. His brother looked at him and tilts his head. "Why are you here?"

"I'm on punishment for four days. I can't leave the camp."

Littlepaw waited for Finchkit's compassion. But he snorted. "Serves you right for snitching _and_ trying to be tough."

Finchkit padded to him with his paw outstretched. "Check my paw, I think I wretched my claw."

Littlepaw narrowed his eyes. "Ask Hailstone."

"I'm asking _you,_ so do it."

Hailstone overheard the spat and cut in between the two brothers. "Finchkit, let me see."

Hailstone looks at Finchkit's claws, all perfectly smooth. "Your claws aren't wretched, you can go."

Finchkit rolled his eyes and left the den, and Littlepaw threw a pile of nettle at him, but never left the entrance.

"Are you insane?!" Hailstone spat. Littlepaw looked at him with horror.

"I know he's a pain, but don't ruin our stock of herbs out of anger."

* * *

"All cats old enough to catch their prey, meet me at High Rock!"

Littlepaw followed Hailstone and Cloudwind out of the medicine cat den as cats gathered around High Rock, watching Darkstar.

"Even though Leaf Bare is moons away, we still need more apprentices to help us out. And that's why I decided to make one lucky cat an apprentice today. Finchkit, please step forward."

Finchkit puffed his chest with pride, smiling, as he strides confidently toward High Rock. Everyone was congratulating him as he passed, but Littlepaw was frozen with shock.

 _That's not right! He's supposed to stay a kit for another moon!_

Littlepaw's ears rang as Darkstar started the ceremony, and he shook his head to clear his hearing.

"Leopardstrike. You're a strong, confident warrior, and you have trained well under Beetleclaw. I know you will pass your knowledge down to Finchpaw."

Finchpaw ran up and touched noses with Leopardstrike.

" _Finchpaw! Finchpaw! Finchpaw!"_

Littlepaw wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Stormpaw and Lionpaw raced to Finchpaw as the dark ginger tom regarded them with respect.

"Hey guys, how are you?"

"Great now that you're here!" Lionpaw said.

"Yeah, having that Mousepaw with us _sucked!"_

Littlepaw watches the three toms leave in the apprentices den. He felt that hopelessness swallow him up again.

 _There's three of them now. Three against one, and nobody can stop them from pushing me around and pushing me in the shadows._

"Littlepaw!"

The black and white tom looked at Hailstone, who looked genuinely concerned. "Don't go there. Everything will be fine."

Littlepaw nodded sullenly and stood up. "I need to lay down."

Littlepaw laid in the far corner and tries to force himself to sleep. He didn't feel safe in his den, not anymore.

 _Cats like Finchpaw will always get their way. It's just not fair…_

* * *

 **Poor Littlepaw! Now Finchpaw is finally an apprentice, which will only mean more trouble for Littlepaw.**

 **But at least he has Hailstone supporting him as well as Tigerflame and Whisperclaw.**

 **And what of Darkstar's plan? Which cat do you think he's talking about?**

 **Until next time, thank you for reading, and have a fantastic day. ~ Kyubi**


	5. Chapter 4, Crash Landing

Chapter 4

" **Crash Landing."**

12/5/16 - 12/6/16

* * *

 _Finchpaw crouches down and slowly_ creeps forward. He tensed his muscles and pounced on a sparrow, swiftly killing it. Leopardstrike padded toward him as he picked up his prey.

"Nice work, for a first timer." He said. Finchpaw and Leopardstrike heard voices and saw Littlepaw gently picking marigold from the stem with Hailstone.

"Maybe you're better as a medicine cat than a warrior!" Finchpaw called. Littlepaw stopped what he was doing and gave him a heated glare.

Leopardstrike nudged him and gave Finchpaw a stern voice, "Let's go back to camp."

Finchpaw gave Littlepaw an annoyed look and stalked away.

 _Why should we have to stop? It's not my fault he's too sensitive._

Finchpaw lashed his tail as he remembers Littlepaw always cowering and hiding.

 _Everyone's always babying him, it's about time he got a taste of the real world._

Finchpaw returned to camp with his sparrow, and Lionpaw was the first to greet him.

"Nice catch!"

Finchpaw nodded and dropped his sparrow in the fresh kill pile.

"My first catch."

"Impressive. _Mousepaw_ couldn't catch anything but whitecough. I'm telling you, he was _terrible!"_

Finchpaw felt a bad itch hearing Littlepaw begin insulted, but he pushed it back and nodded.

"I saw him picking flowers for Hailstone."

Lionpaw's amber eyes gleamed. "Seriously? I knew he was a wimp. I gotta tell Stormpaw!"

Finchpaw heard paw steps and saw Skystorm and Gingershine.

"How was your hunt today?" Asked Skystorm.

"I caught this sparrow." Finchpaw said, nosing the dead bird.

Gingershine purred. "That's wonderful."

Skystorm nodded. "It is. If Littlepaw stopped being childish and behave like you, he actually might become a great warrior."

Once again, Finchpaw doesn't say anything to defend his brother.

* * *

Finchpaw feels his flank being stepped on and glared at the cat.

"Do you have any idea what position the moon is in?" He hissed. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and saw Stormpaw and Lionpaw leaving the den. Curious, he looks out of the den and saw them enter the medicine cat den.

 _It's a half moon. Cloudwind and Hailstone are long gone._

Finchpaw heard a scream that was instantly silenced. He quickly - and quietly - padded toward the entrance of the medicine cat den and saw Lionpaw pinning Littlepaw to the ground and Stormpaw looking through herbs.

"Get off me!" Littlepaw cried. Lionpaw raked his claws on Littlepaw's back. Stormpaw padded to Littlepaw with dark red berries. He picks up a berry and holds it near Littlepaw's mouth.

Littlepaw turned his head.

"You're just making this harder on yourself." Stormpaw said. He shoves the berries in Littlepaw's mouth, and closes it.

"Swallow it." He ordered.

Finchpaw stared at the scene in shock. Littlepaw saw him, and gave out a muffled scream for help. Finchpaw slowly backed up and trembled with fear.

Suddenly, small earth pillar shot up next to Stormpaw and knocked him out of the den. Lionpaw jumped off Littlepaw from freight. Finchpaw was pushed aside by a small, pinkish she cat.

"You, beat it." She ordered Lionpaw. Rosefoot pushed Lionpaw away without waiting for a reply. Rosefoot nosed through the herbs and found a yarrow and forced it down Littlepaw's throat.

Finchpaw closed his eyes and heard Littlepaw wrenching, and opened them to find Rosefoot standing over him.

"Are there red berries in your vomit?" She asked Littlepaw.

Littlepaw was almost out of breath, and looked at the mess. "Y-Yes. I only ate one."

Rosefoot left the den and glared at Stormpaw and Lionpaw.

"You two are _so_ busted." She raises her paw and the ground shackles the two brothers' paws down, as well as Finchpaw's.

Finchpaw gaped in shock. "What did I do?!"

Rosefoot waved her tail coolly. "You stood there and tried to leave. You're an accomplice, and you're just as guilty as these two mouse brains."

"I'll let you stick around until morning. You three have _a lot_ to tell Darkstar."

* * *

The next morning, Rosefoot stayed true to her promise and kept them wrapped in an earthy bide. Everyone was watching the three apprentices with confusion, except for Littlepaw, who since recovered, was scowling at them with pure resentment.

Darkstar was finished talking with Rosefoot and Cloudwind and approaches Finchpaw, Stormpaw and Lionpaw. Tigerflame gave Finchpaw a disappointed shake of his head.

"Have you three lost your minds?" He demanded.

Thrushwing immediately exclaimed, "They didn't mean it!" She gave Stormpaw and Lionpaw desperate glances. "They-!"

"Mother, please." Tigerflame scolded softly. Thrushwing was about to protest some more when Foxflame shook his head.

Darkstar gave each of the three apprentices a cold glare.

"You tried to poison your own Clanmate - and before you say Littlepaw was curious and you tried to stop him, every cat knows not to eat a death berry."

"It was an accident!" Finchpaw said. "They were probably just playing with him."

Darkstar narrowed his eyes on his nephew. " _Playing?_ You call killing him with the most lethal herb in the forest _playing?!"_

"And did you two honestly think that you would get away with harassing Littlepaw?"

"What exactly are you saying?" Thrushwing growled.

"I'm saying it's very, very odd how every time Littlepaw gets in trouble, _these_ two cats are always there, and the fact that they tried to poison him is proof enough."

"There has to be a mistake…"

Darkstar gave Thrushwing an icy glare. "Love can blind you, but ignorance is inexcusable."

"Stormpaw, Lionpaw and Finchpaw. You three are no longer allowed to train for the next moon. You will feed and clean the elders from now on while Littlepaw's punishment is lifted."

Finchpaw gaped in shock.

 _But I had nothing to do with it!_

 _ **But you were willing to let your brother die at the paws of his bullies. You are just as guilty as those two.**_

Lionpaw and Stormpaw were both cross as they followed Cloudwind into his den. Littlepaw looked pleased as he secretly watches the brothers pad past him.

"You have to accept Darkstar's decision."

Finchpaw saw Foxflame and Thrushwing near the nursery, and neither of the mates look happy.

"But Stormpaw wouldn't hurt anyone! And Lionpaw is so sweet-!"

"As kits, but you can't deny that they are becoming self entitled bullies." Foxflame said.

Thrushwing flattened her ears, and her green eyes formed tears. She obviously didn't want to hear it.

"Suppose Littlepaw is lying? You know Whisperclaw is always distant with her kits, and he's lying to get her attention."

Foxflame frowned, and gave her a frosty stare. "After all this, you choose to remain ignorant. I thought you would have learned your lesson from Lionstar and Goldheart."

Foxflame stalked past Thrushwing, ignoring her hurt face. Foxflame whispered something to Littlepaw that Finchpaw couldn't hear. Littlepaw looked obviously happy with Foxflame's words, Finchpaw couldn't help but roll his eyes.

 _Once again they baby him. He'll become a lousy warrior, they'll see it sooner or later._

* * *

 **I realized something. Walt Disney's 95th birthday was yesterday, wasn't it? That man was my** _ **hero**_ **when it came to drawing as a kid (although my drawings were kinda lame) and it's a shame he died many years ago.**

 **Until then, thank you for reading, and I hope you have a great day. ~ Kyubi**


	6. Chapter 5, Full Moon Violet

Chapter 5

" **Full Moon Violet."**

12/6/16 - 12/7/16 - 12/8/16 - 12/9/16

* * *

" _I'm so sorry, I should've believed you."_ Littlepaw felt rejuvenated hearing Foxflame utter those words. But at the same time he felt bad about Foxflame and his fight with Thrushwing.

He spent the remaining minutes of the night grooming his fur, trying to look presentable as a ThunderClan apprentice for the Gathering. His black fur was sleek and shiny, and the white on his chest and paws were as pure as snow.

Littlepaw saw Finchpaw carrying a mouse bile in his mouth. When he passes, Finchpaw gave Littlepaw an accusing glare before disappearing into the elder's den. Lionpaw immediately came out after him with a furious face.

Stormpaw was told to help Blackcloud out of her nest because of her limp leg, and she purposely fell on top of Stormpaw and hid her triumph.

Littlepaw felt almost satisfied with the three toms on punishment.

He heard a hiss from behind the medicine cat den. He saw two amber eyes gleaming in the shadows.

"Littlepaw, over here!" Called Ivykit. Littlepaw felt himself in danger as he looked for Volefang. The dark brown tom was talking with Ravenwing and Darkstar. Littlepaw quickly goes behind the medicine cat den and found Ivykit.

Five moons old and she was growing steadily. She was almost Littlepaw's height and her kit fur was shedding.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"I missed talking with you." She admitted. "I'm sorry Volefang was mean to you, it's just after Jaystripe died, he's been overbearing with me and Bluekit."

Littlepaw's whisker quivered at the thought of the big, dark brown tom.

"I-it's nothing, really. I'm used to it."

Ivykit's eyes gleamed mischievously.

"I also heard that Stormpaw and Lionpaw got what they deserved. Good! I just only wish it wasn't at the cost of almost killing you. And Finchpaw!"

Ivykit was angry as she lashed her tail. "What was he thinking?! If they did that to Bluekit - which would be stupid to harm her unless you want your eye gouged out - I would have-!"

Ivykit cut herself off and sighed heavily. Littlepaw placed his tail on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Ivykit."

"Still, I'd hate for anything to happen to you."

Littlepaw's heart fluttered at the warmth in Ivykit's voice.

"You mean it?"

 _Maybe she… Could she have the same feelings as me-?_

"Of course I do. You're my best friend!"

Littlepaw felt his heart plummet. He flattened his ears.

"Oh…"

Unaware of his change of character, Ivykit nudged his shoulder. "You should go before someone notices that you're missing."

Littlepaw numbly obeyed and padded to the tight circle of chosen cats for the Gathering, and found Foxflame by himself. Littlepaw notices that Thrushwing was bidding farewell to Stormpaw and Lionpaw, trying to comfort them, even though they don't need it.

"Are you okay?" He asked Foxflame. The bright ginger tom looked at him.

"To an extent. I hoped that Thrushwing would learn from her previous mate and her first son, but she's too willing to believe in the good side that doesn't exist."

"Like Stormpaw? Or Lionpaw?"

Foxflame was silent, and then nodded. "Maybe Stormpaw, but not Lionpaw. He's never been able to be himself, Stormpaw would always take the lead…"

Littlepaw rolled his eyes at the excuse, Foxflame could see it and decides to stop talking. Darkstar looked at his chosen cats.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

Littlepaw and his Clanmates crossed the edge of WindClan territory and merged with the WindClan cats. He doesn't see the hostility from days before, and sees each cat being comfortable around each other.

Gingershine was talking quietly to some she cats. Although some ThunderClan cats were sticking close to each other, Windstorm was steering clear of a cat named Grassclaw and stuck close to his mate, Rosefoot. And Goldflame was with Whitefur, both of them were talking quietly.

He saw a young cat break from the WindClan cats and go straight to him.

 _Violetpaw!_

The silver she cat's eyes glowed bright in the illuminated moonlight.

"Hey, Littlepaw!"

The black and white tom gave a nod of acknowledgement as Violetpaw fell in beside him. He notices Hawkpaw was giving him mocking glances at him.

It reminded him too much of Foxflame's kits.

Littlepaw and Violetpaw took their step on the island. ShadowClan and RiverClan were already there as ThunderClan and WindClan merged with the other.

"Is this your first Gathering?" Violetpaw asks him.

"Yeah."

"This is my third. I know some cats here."

Violetpaw points her paw to a light brown tabby talking to Darkstar.

"That's Heatherstar. She's the leader of ShadowClan. And that white tom,"

She points to the said cat. "Is Cloudstar, he's the leader of RiverClan, _and_ he was in the battle against LionClan."

Littlepaw heard about that story, and nodded. He saw Creekstar dip his head to Darkstar, Heatherstar and Cloudstar.

"It looks like the Gathering is about to start." She said. "Why don't you sit with me?"

Littlepaw nodded and sits close to Violetpaw. Her fur was thin like his, and he could hardly focus on the leader's reports.

* * *

The sound of scraping claws on concrete were easily heard in the silence. Five cats were padding across Thunderpath's empty path and reached the barn.

A dark grey tom with a black ringed tail was closely followed by a light grey tabby she cat with a white chest and paws, until a dark ginger she cat pushes past her and smiles at the tom.

A dark silver she cat, the youngest of the group, was supporting an old dark brown tom by her shoulder.

The raccoon patterned tom looked over his shoulder. "Let's pass through this barn."

Just as he said that, the dark brown tom started coughing.

"Maybe we should stop here." She said. The raccoon patterned tom narrowed his eyes on her.

"No, we need to keep moving."

"Feral is sick, we have to stop and rest before it rains."

The grey tabby looked at the tom. "She's right, Ringo. We need to rest now before we get caught in the rain."

Ringo curled his lip. "Quiet, Fiona! Who is the leader? I am! If Feral wants to slow us down it's his fault!"

"He's your father!" Fiona gasped.

"Step down, Fiona." The dark ginger female said, cruelly smiling. "My _mate_ knows what he's doing."

Fiona suppressed a growl and stepped away. Ringo curled his tail with satisfaction and glared at the dark silver she cat.

"We keep moving, that's final."

The sound of thunder echoed in the sky. Feral coughed again, his body shook violently. "Moon…"

Moon whispered comforting words to him. She saw Fiona slackening her pace and felt disgusted with her mother's weakness. No wonder her father left her for Target.

 _Honestly, how can you let a father talk that way to your daughter?_

* * *

Littlepaw watches Cloudstar take Creekstar's place.

"RiverClan has been blessed with two kits. Sparrowkit and Bearkit, born from Silversnow and Darkwater."

Every cat murmured with congratulations, but some she cats looked distraught over the news. Littlepaw couldn't believe the she cats from different Clans were behaving over one tom.

"Also, Daisypelt has returned to RiverClan and is confined as an elder for the rest of her days."

Cries of outrage rippled on the island. Littlepaw nearly jumped out of his fur at the fury of everyone, except for Graystream, Windstorm, Rosefoot and Goldflame, and the rest of ThunderClan.

Even Darkstar was nonchalant about the report, but Creekstar was angry at Cloudstar.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked him.

"Daisypelt is born RiverClan and will always be RiverClan, therefore she is our problem."

"But she had the Soulless attack and kill _two_ of my cats!" Creekstar hissed. "She set up your Clan to be slaughtered - she even planned an attack to kill her own mother! Why would you take her back?!"

Ever WindClan cat was demanding answers, and RiverClan looked uncomfortable with the negative attention they're receiving.

Suddenly, thunder was heard. And clouds began to cover the moon.

"StarClan is angry. We have to cut this Gathering short!" Sootdust, medicine cat from RiverClan, cried out.

Creekstar lashed his tail. "WindClan, to me!" He reaches the ground and his cats followed him out, hissing at the RiverClan cats.

"I wish it lasted longer." Littlepaw whispered. Violetpaw looks at him. "Why not?"

" _Violetpaw! Come here!"_

Violetpaw stood up and said, "Let's meet each other here, on the island, tomorrow night!"

The silver she cat quickly padded toward her mentor and left the island. Soon, the ThunderClan cats were leaving, and Littlepaw met with Foxflame.

"You looked like you had fun." He commented.

Littlepaw couldn't help but nod his head in agreement, even with the rain pouring down.

* * *

Inside the abandoned Twoleg nest near Moonpool, Moon watches as Feral took a turn for the worst. Even with these herbs called catmint, Feral's breathing slowed down.

Ringo snorted as Target curled up with him. "Your wasting your time."

Moon growled at him before looking at Feral. She crouched down and ran her tail on his flank. She heard him mutter something under his breath.

"What?" She whispered. Her grandfather swallowed before talking to her in a hushed voice.

"It's okay, Moon. Ringo has been blinded by the harshness of the city for so long, he's forgotten about the value of kin."

"I haven't." She replied honestly. Moon doesn't understand why Ringo is turning his back on her for his own greed.

Feral grunted. "My father was just like Ringo. He never believed that I was worth anything except as another mouth to feed, but I proved him wrong when we were chased out by the Clans."

Moon perked up, and asked him about the Clans. Feral told her all about them. Including a group of cats who abandoned the group to bring him to a Clan where he was nursed back to health.

After a few minutes, Feral started coughing. Moon stopped herself from whimpering as Feral's coughing became worse. Soon, the old tom was still and unmoving.

Moon pressed her nose on his pelt.

 _I promise you, grandpa. I won't forget what you taught me._

* * *

 **Sorry. This was supposed to be posted yesterday but it wasn't due to...laziness…and the arrival of** _ **Yo-Kai Watch 2: Fleshy Souls**_ **.**

 **Until then, thanks for reading and I hope you have a great day. ~ Kyubi**


	7. Chapter 6, Midnight Mischief

Chapter 6

" **Midnight Mischief."**

12/9/16 - 12/14/16 - 12/15/16 - 12/16/16 - 12/17/16 - 12/18/16

* * *

 _Littlepaw couldn't sleep a wink until_ he was sure that Finchpaw, Stormpaw and Lionpaw were asleep. He cautiously stepped out of the den and padded past the medicine cat den - eyeing it to see Cloudwind and Hailstone sleeping inside.

Littlepaw approaches the thorn barrier and heard sounds coming outside. He quickly hid behind the den and watches Volefang come through. Littlepaw took his chance and ran out into the forest.

* * *

Littlepaw crosses the tree bridge and looks at the island. He was amazed by how big it was without four Clans occupying it.

"Hey, you came!" Violetpaw ran towards him with her tail waving in the air.

"Did anyone see you?"

"No. I'm kinda used to it." Littlepaw pushes the depression back when he said this.

"It wasn't easy on my end." Violetpaw said. "I swear, Hawkpaw has some sort of sleeping disorder. He bragged and bragged and fell asleep after wearing himself out."

Littlepaw purred, imagining the stuck up tom actually falling asleep from talking too much.

"So… what'll we do now?"

"I've already come up with an awesome idea." Violetpaw said with a mischievous spark in her eye.

* * *

Littlepaw follows the WindClan apprentice crossed the edge of RiverClan territory and past the Twoleg half bridge despite the fog that began to settle in. Littlepaw felt himself run out of air as he struggled to keep up with Violetpaw as she came to an abrupt halt.

"Someone's coming!" She hissed. Littlepaw and Violetpaw hid behind a pine tree for cover. Littlepaw sees a dark grey tom with a ShadowClan she cat that has brown and white fur.

"I can barely see anything out here." The tom muttered. The she cat nudged the tom's shoulder. "I never took you as a scaredy frog, Grassclaw."

Violetpaw's eyes widen. " _Grassclaw-?!"_ Littlepaw puts his tail over her muzzle to muffle her outburst. He waited until Grassclaw and the ShadowClan she cat padded from their sight and vanished into the darkness.

Littlepaw slowly removes his tail from her as she gasps in shock.

"Grassclaw, of all cats! I thought he wouldn't dare break the code for nothing."

Littlepaw remained silent. He and Violetpaw made it to the entrance of ShadowClan camp and saw two cats known as Frostpool and Marshfoot. The two apprentices settled near an old pine tree next to Frostpool.

Frostpool pricks her ears when Littlepaw accidentally stepped on a stick.

"Did you hear that?" She whispered to Marshfoot.

Marshfoot rolled his eyes. "I'm sure it was just the wind."

"A wind? What wind could snap a twig on the ground?"

Violetpaw picked up a small rock with her paw. She nodded to Littlepaw and chucked the rock away from their location. The rock hits a pile of leaves and catches Frostpool's attention, as well as Marshfoot.

"I _know_ someone is there!" She insisted. Frostpool moved from her post.

Marshfoot groans and followed her. Violetpaw nudges Littlepaw.

"Go and touch Frostpool's flank."

Littlepaw's eyes narrowed. "But she'll see me!"

"Your fur will cover you in the dark. Trust me!"

Littlepaw wanted to argue that her suggestion was against his judgment.

 _But then again I'm with a WindClan cat and breaking the code._

Littlepaw nodded and silently snuck up next to Frostpool as she searched through the fog with Marshfoot looking away, annoyed. Littlepaw then smacked his paw on Frostpool's flank and scampered away when he heard her gasp.

Littlepaw stood next to Violetpaw and watched as Frostpool accused Marshfoot of being fresh.

"I didn't touch you." He snorted. "Don't flatter yourself!"

Violetpaw encouraged him to sneak past the two cats. But, cheekily, Littlepaw waited until Frostpool turned around and flicked his tail on her flank. Frostpool curled her lip and glared at Marshfoot.

"Oh, _that's it!"_ Frostpool lunged at Marshfoot and wrestled him to the ground as Littlepaw and Violetpaw vanished into the fog.

* * *

The two apprentices spent their time play fighting and talking during the remainder of the night, and decided to travel back to the forest. Violetpaw and Littlepaw made it across the WindClan territory and stopped.

"I'm beat. I should probably go back home." He told her.

Violetpaw pouted. "Oh, alright. Same time tomorrow night?"

"Well…"

Violetpaw nudged his shoulder. " _Please?"_

Littlepaw stared into her dark blue eyes that swirled with her plea. He absentmindedly nodded.

"Thanks! See you soon!" Violetpaw turned and raced into the moorlands until she disappeared from his sight. Littlepaw entered his territory and heard laughter and quickly hides in the ferns. He sees Spottedberry laughing, and Squirreltail, and his fur was soaked with water.

"Aw, come on. How was I supposed to know that you hated getting wet?" She said.

"We're _ThunderClan,_ Spottedberry. We don't have anything to do with water in general." Squirreltail said, shaking the water out of his fur.

"That's no excuse for not learning how to swim." Spottedberry retorted, flicking her tail.

"I hardly call pushing me into water _learning how to swim!"_

Spottedberry blinked and scoffed. "Sorry, mister dry-paw. I'll stay out of your way next time."

"Spottedberry, that's not what-!" Squirreltail cut himself when Spottedberry vanished into the thorn barrier. He growled to himself.

"Good job, Squirreltail. You stupid mouse brain…"

Squirreltail followed Spottedberry into the thorn barrier. Littlepaw quickly made it inside the camp without anyone noticing, and curled up in his nest. However, he feels a paw poke his flank.

Littlepaw opened his eyes to see Foxflame standing over him.

"What are you doing? It's nighttime."

Foxflame gave him a weird look. "What are you talking about? It's almost past morning, you would've overslept if Finchpaw hadn't told me."

Littlepaw blinked himself fully awake. He saw the sunlight peering from behind his mentor's frame.

 _Oh, fox dung!_

* * *

 **Shorter than what I usually write, but, whatever.**

 **What do you think of Violetpaw? And the minor appearances of Grassclaw, Spottedberry and Squirreltail?**

 **Remember, reviews are appreciated! ~ Kyubi**


	8. Chapter 7, Fight at First Sight

Chapter 7

" **Fight at First Sight."**

12/21/16 - 12/24/16

* * *

 _Moving into May, the weather began_ to warm up and rain more frequently. Finchpaw, Stormpaw and Lionpaw were no longer on punishment as of this morning.

"Good riddance to Blackcloud. She's always making excuses to get me in trouble!" Stormpaw said.

Not only that, Littlepaw was getting better with hunting. He would return with pigeons and squirrels, and even came back with a rabbit one time.

 _I doubt he's any good at fighting._ Finchpaw thought.

Still, he couldn't push back the feeling of envy when Littlepaw was praised by the warriors, even Leopardstrike and Tigerflame praised him.

"Those pieces of prey were probably already dead." Lionpaw told Finchpaw.

Now, Darkstar held a meeting at High Rock for the apprentice ceremony of Volefang's daughters and Blazefrost's son.

The three tomcat apprentices expressed disdain for Driftkit. He was almost as timid as Littlepaw and was half-kittypet.

Volefang was grooming Bluekit and Ivykit until their fur was sleek. Blazefrost was brushing the last dirt off of Driftkit's pelt, wanting him to look presentable.

Littlepaw was watching Ivykit from his spot near Foxflame. Darkstar nodded to the fathers, who stepped back.

"Ivykit, Bluekit, please step forward."

The two young she cats padded towards Darkstar and looked up at him with eager eyes.

"You two have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to become apprentices. From now on, you shall be known as Ivypaw and Bluepaw."

"Ivypaw. Your mentor will be Graystream."

The grey tabby she cat was equally surprised and pleased. Oakstorm congratulated her as she went to Ivypaw and touched noses with her.

"You have learned plenty of experience from Duckheart. I trust you to pass everything you know down to Ivypaw."

Darkstar turned his attention to Bluepaw. "Your mentor will be… Lightstripe."

The golden and white striped warrior perked up when he heard his name.

"You have been in the capable paws of Rainstorm. Bluepaw will be your first apprentice, and I know you will teach her everything you've learned from him."

Lightstripe nodded to his brother and touched noses with Bluepaw.

"Driftkit, please step forward." Darkstar called. Blazefrost nodded to the brown tom. Driftkit slowly padded toward the High Rock and sat in front of it.

"Driftkit. You've reached the age of six moons. And until you receive your warrior names, you shall be known as Driftpaw."

Darkstar didn't have to look far for a cat to be Driftpaw's mentor.

"Rosefoot."

Some of the ThunderClan cats couldn't contain their gasps of shock when the pinkish she cat was announced. Rosefoot, however, doesn't seem to care about the slightly negative response.

She stood up and approached Driftpaw, who was confused and somewhat disappointed with his new mentor.

"Rosefoot has learned from Seabreeze, a talented warrior who died moons ago in the Soulless Attack, and you are one of the Four in the prophecy. I believe you can bring out the best potential in Driftpaw."

Driftpaw broke out of his momentary shock. He approaches Rosefoot and stared at her in different angles.

"Yes, I'm blind. There's nothing new about it." She told him testily.

Driftpaw was taken back by her snark, but he touched noses with her anyway.

Finchpaw looked back to see the two brothers talking to each other. He quickly padded to Driftpaw and stood up tall.

"Congratulations on being an apprentice."

Driftpaw looked at him and frowned while giving him a wary eye, and nodded.

"I just want to you to know that if you have any questions, you can ask me for help."

Driftpaw narrowed his eyes. "I have a mentor to do that for me."

Finchpaw rolled his eyes. "Yeah but she's blind. I can give you hints and tips…"

"Actually, my father told me to only listen to my mentor." Driftpaw put in, even though he's lying.

The light brown tom padded away from him to meet with Ivypaw and Bluepaw, leaving Finchpaw with a bruised ego.

* * *

Finchpaw only had to do hunting practices instead of hunting, even when he begs for Leopardstrike to practice fighting.

"Feeding the elders and the Clan are just as important as fighting for them." He had said.

Now, late at night, Finchpaw was woken by movement. He looked to the exit and saw Littlepaw leaving the den. Finchpaw was fully awake as he allowed curiosity to guide him out the den. Littlepaw disappeared into the thorn barrier.

 _Where are you going?_

Finchpaw trailed after his brother. Littlepaw wasn't concerned with being on the edge of WindClan territory, and Finchpaw smelled a recent WindClan scent that leads past the Horseplace, the same way Littlepaw went.

Finchpaw heard paw steps near the Horseplace, but thought nothing of it. Until he was knocked over by a rough shove.

"Hey-!" Finchpaw's muzzle was pushed into the dirt.

"Who else is with you?" Demanded a voice, a she cat.

"Nobody! Now get off me!" Finchpaw spat.

He removes his muzzle from the dirt and saw a dark silver she cat glaring him down.

"I said _get off!"_

She snorted. The she cat suddenly puts her body on top of Finchpaw. He was surprised by her weight being able to subdue him.

 _But if it's one thing Tigerflame taught me and Littlepaw, it's to_ never _poke fun at a she cat's weight._

"I'll get off only if you apologize."

" _What?!"_

"I'm waiting ~."

Who does she think she is? Finchpaw groaned and swallowed his pride. "I'm sorry…"

Finchpaw feels the weight off of him and gets on his paws. The silver rogue smirked at him with her paw outstretched.

"I'm Moon."

Finchpaw dips his head politely. "My name is Finchpaw."

Moon's eyes brightened. "Did you say 'paw? You must be a Clan cat, then!"

"Could you tell me what it's like? Do you always have plenty to eat?"

Finchpaw suddenly became wary of Moon's curiosity.

"Why should I tell you anything? You're a rogue!"

Moon rolled her eyes. "What difference does it make? We're both cats."

"We have plenty of differences. I don't have to tell you anything."

Moon opened her mouth and a flash of light caught their attention. Dark clouds and rain fell on their pelts.

Moon shook her fur. "I gotta go. Come back to the Horseplace tomorrow night!"

Moon turned around and disappeared through the heavy rainstorm. Finchpaw then realized that he lost Littlepaw's scent in the rain.

 _Plus I can barely see anything in this storm._

Finchpaw decided to give up and go back home. He curled up in his nest and barely nodded off when he saw Littlepaw return to his nest.

Finchpaw's suspicion was left unsatisfied.

* * *

 **Kyubi: Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays/Happy Hanukkah!**

 **I probably got the date for Hanukkah wrong. Whoops.**

 **I saw a trailer on television that** _ **Ducktales**_ **is being rebooted for 2017….**

 **I'm not sure how to feel about it after** _ **Powerpuff Girls 2016**_ **and** _ **Teen Titans Go!**_

 **But hey - if those two are your favorite shows, that's okay!** _ **Ducktales**_ **is one of my favorite childhood shows besides** _ **Winnie the Pooh**_ **and** _ **Digimon.**_

 ***Kyubi heard a glass plate crash and saw Incineroar's look of betrayal***

 **Dude, don't be surprised. I didn't get into Pokemon until** _ **Diamond and Pearl**_ **came out.**

 ***Incineroar's lip quivered and walked out of the room with sorrow***

… **. Great. Now I gotta cheer him up. Remember, reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated. ~ Kyubi**


	9. Chapter 8, Claws

Chapter 8

" **Claws."**

12/26/16 - 12/29/16

* * *

 _A few days passed since Littlepaw_ and Violetpaw agreed to hold off meeting with each other when Violetpaw suspected that they were being followed last night. He missed the silver furred WindClan apprentice so much it surprised him.

It was past dawn when Littlepaw left the apprentices den. He saw Bluepaw talking quietly to Finchpaw. Finchpaw glanced over her head and locked gazes with him, and glared at him with hardened, green eyes.

Littlepaw tore his gaze from him. The so-called brotherly bond was beyond repair as far as their parents were concerned. The praise for Littlepaw quickly went to Finchpaw and his two shadows, and he felt a blow to his growing pride for his Clan.

 _Why does this keep happening?_

"Littlepaw!"

The black and white tom saw Ivypaw leave the apprentices den and her light brown fur was sleek and shiny. But for some reason, she didn't stir up emotions in Littlepaw anymore.

"I'm so glad we're apprentices. Aren't you?"

Littlepaw nodded.

"Have you talked to Driftpaw yet?"

"What about him?"

Ivypaw said, "He's always kept to himself and Stormpaw and Lionpaw turned to him after you left the nursery."

Littlepaw couldn't help but feel anger, not at Driftpaw's treatment, at her.

"You think because I'm such a loser, and Driftpaw's a loser, that we should hang out like we're buddies?"

Ivypaw blinked at him with wide eyes. "No. That's not what I meant."

Littlepaw curled his lip. "Oh, I think I know _exactly_ what you meant."

" _Littlepaw!"_

Littlepaw flicked his tail and went to Foxflame and ignored Ivypaw's hurt expression.

* * *

Foxflame and Littlepaw padded toward the clearing and saw Spottedberry and Sneezeclaw, and Rosefoot and Driftpaw.

Lionpaw and Stormpaw spotted Littlepaw and suppressed their smirks.

 _Oh, for the love of-!_

"We'll be practicing fighting moves for today." Foxflame told the three apprentices. "You three will have three minutes to pin the other down, and remember to _keep your claws sheathed."_

 _I highly doubt they'll listen to the rules._ Littlepaw could see the two brothers sizing him up.

"Littlepaw and Lionpaw will go first." Sneezeclaw said. Lionpaw wrinkled his nose as if he smelled something rotten.

Littlepaw padded toward Lionpaw. The ginger tom was continuing to grow, and his muscles rippled through his sleek pelt. Littlepaw felt even more inferior than before.

Lionpaw suddenly lunged and bit on Littlepaw's ear. In which he smacks Lionpaw's muzzle to let go.

"Nobody said to start!" Littlepaw snapped.

"No enemy cat is going to warn you, stupid!" Lionpaw hissed. The ginger and brown tom lunged again and Littlepaw jumped back. Lionpaw reached and bites on Littlepaw's neck.

He thrashed his limbs and spat to get Lionpaw to let go.

"Rosefoot! He's trying to kill him!" Driftpaw cried. Littlepaw growled and scooped his paw full of dirt, and swung it on Lionpaw's eyes.

Lionpaw yowled and got off of Littlepaw, and the black and white tom took his chance to get up and catch him off guard. Littlepaw places his paws firmly on Lionpaw's chest.

The bigger tom put up a fierce struggle, but Littlepaw surprisingly held control over him.

"Stop!"

Littlepaw moves back and allowed Lionpaw to get up. Foxflame gave a nod of approval. "Good job, Littlepaw."

Lionpaw bristles with fury and saw the warriors look away. He stalked up to Littlepaw, scoops his claws in dirt, and raked his claws into Littlepaw's shoulder.

Littlepaw yowled with pain and caught the grown cats attention. Outraged, Littlepaw charged and barrels Lionpaw over. Littlepaw raked his claws on Lionpaw's muzzle, his forehead, bites off his ear, and drew blood from each of his attacks until Foxflame pulled him off.

"You monster!" Stormpaw charged at Littlepaw. Littlepaw, pumped with adrenaline, raised his paw and cut the bridge of Stormpaw's nose, making him recoil. Foxflame pushes Littlepaw down to the ground.

"That's enough!" He growled. Littlepaw trembled from the adrenaline rush. He saw Lionpaw licking the blood off of his fur as Sneezeclaw stalked toward Foxflame.

"Can't you control your apprentice?! He almost killed Lionpaw!"

"Don't start with me about this." Foxflame retorted. "Darkstar told you time and time again to be more strict with Lionpaw!"

"Are you kidding me? Littlepaw nearly shredded him - he's a threat! A monster-!"

"Oh shut up."

Rosefoot had her tail curled around Driftpaw. "Driftpaw knows who started the fight."

Rosefoot nodded to the light brown tom. Driftpaw took a deep breath and tried not to look Lionpaw in his direction.

"Lionpaw scratched Littlepaw. His claws had dirt on them."

Sneezeclaw turned his outraged gaze on Lionpaw. "What did he just say?"

"He and Stormpaw talked about it." Driftpaw continued. "They said _'Mousepaw won't be a warrior if he's blind. He'll end up with the elders where he belongs.'"_

Everyone was silent, and Littlepaw heard Sneezeclaw's words echoing in his mind.

 _ **He's a threat! He's a monster!**_

 _Is he right? Am I a monster…?_

"Let's go back." Spottedberry's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Darkstar will know how to deal with Lionpaw."

* * *

Littlepaw didn't have to look at his Clanmates to know how they felt about him. They pitied with Lionpaw and gave him the evil eye.

He even heard Volefang criticising him to Ivypaw.

" _I told you he was trouble!"_

Now he was stuck with Stormpaw's complaints while Lionpaw was unconscious. Luckily, Hailstone wasn't the only one who dislikes the brothers.

"Honestly, Stormpaw, it's a tiny scratch. It'll heal quickly." Cloudwind told him.

"But it stings! I think I need stitches!"

Hailstone applied cobwebs on Littlepaw's shoulder and whispered, "I'd like to give _him_ a few stitches."

Cloudwind nudged Stormpaw out of the den. He looked over Littlepaw and nodded with approval.

"Good. You did a great job." He said to Hailstone. The grey speckled tom look proud of being praised.

"Littlepaw, you'll have to stay here for tonight. I'll tell Foxflame and Darkstar that you'll need to do light work from now on."

Littlepaw couldn't help but look at Lionpaw's nest. He hated the tom, but he didn't deserve this.

"Will he live?"

Cloudwind nods. "He will, but it'll be a long time before those wounds heal."

"He might even get amnesia." Hailstone said, purring and leaving the den. Cloudwind glared after him.

"The chances of that are minuscule!"

Cloudwind looked at his nephew with sympathetic eyes. "Don't listen to the others. Foxflame told me that he's going properly punish these two when Lionpaw wakes up."

Littlepaw grunted and laid his head on the rim of his nest as Cloudwind left the den. He heard paw steps and automatically assumed it was Stormpaw.

 _Probably coming to finish the job._

"Littlepaw?"

He looked at the entrance and saw Driftpaw cautiously entering the den. His icy blue eyes scanned the wound on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"... Yes, I am."

Driftpaw twitches his whiskers and looked at the ground. "I…"

"Why did you even say anything?" Littlepaw blurted out. "I thought you were scared of them."

"I _am._ But I couldn't let them get away with what they did to you." Driftpaw said.

Littlepaw stared at Driftpaw with new eyes.

 _Driftpaw's a coward like me, but he had the courage to stand up to Lionpaw and Stormpaw. Something_ I _could never do, or never bothered to do._

Littlepaw couldn't push back the wave of shame that took over himself.

"Thank you, Driftpaw."

Driftpaw smiled and nodded. "I should probably go. Rosefoot might be looking for me."

Driftpaw suddenly frowned and held a confused expression.

"... That feels weird to say out loud." He turned around and left the medicine cat den. Lionpaw groans and twitches his tail. Littlepaw sighed and decided to fall asleep.

Hopefully he could put this ugly day behind him.

* * *

 ***Kyubi is seen talking to Incineroar, Decidueye and Serenity the Primarina***

 **Kyubi: Listen. I want you to see it as a good thing. If it weren't for** _ **Digimon,**_ **I would never have gotten interested in anime with monsters. Which means I wouldn't have jumped on board with** _ **Diamond**_ **and** _ **Pearl**_ **and** _ **Pokemon**_ **in general.**

 **So in reality, I wouldn't have met you guys. Understand?**

 ***Decidueye and Serenity looked at each other and nodded. Incineroar gave Kyubi a bear hug. She watches the three starters leave the room and looks at her readers.***

 **Now that** _ **that's**_ **out of the way. I'm not much of a** _ **Star Wars**_ **fan, but I was sad when I heard Carrie Fisher passed away, and then her** _ **mother**_ **dies afterwards!**

 **Geez, that is just sad. It feels like so many famous people are just** _ **dying.**_ **One things for certain, Mario's voice actor better be spared next year, or I will cry my eyes out.**

 **And if Satoshi Tajiri or Yuji Naka die, I'll instantly lose the will to write!**

 **But enough sad stuff. I hope you guys have a great evening. ~ Kyubi**


	10. Chapter 9, Inferno

Chapter 9

" **Inferno."**

12/30/16

* * *

 _Littlepaw carefully bites into the_ mouse bile and limps towards the elder's den first thing in the morning, the weather became warmer than usual. He was surprised to see Gorseheart eating a rabbit in his nest. Blackcloud was the first to notice him.

"Hello, Littlepaw." She said.

"Cloudwind told us you were coming." Birdwish added. Littlepaw used the mouse bile to clear their pelts of ticks. Only Gorseheart resisted.

"My pelt doesn't have ticks." He insisted, gruffly.

Dapplepelt rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Littlepaw."

Littlepaw dipped his head and left the den. He sees Cloudwind with Lionpaw leaning on his shoulder. Lionpaw's ear was almost torn off, and a scar on his left cheek that reached under his chin.

Cloudwind was making Lionpaw walk little steps. Littlepaw couldn't push back the same sympathy for the ginger brown apprentice.

He suddenly feels claws sink into his shoulders and pull him behind the elder's den. Stormpaw curled his lip and pinned Littlepaw down.

"Don't scream, otherwise I _will_ cut your throat open."

Littlepaw couldn't even speak. His fear was overwhelming his mind as Stormpaw's claws pierced his skin.

"You think you're so great just because your father is the deputy, and you get a little better in a fight? You got by on luck, everyone knows it!"

"You'll slip up sooner or later. And when you do, _everyone_ will want you exiled!"

Littlepaw felt a rush of anger and kicked Stormpaw's stomach and threw him off.

"Get lost!" He snarled, surprising himself. "Or I'll give you another scar to cry over!"

Stormpaw winced as if Littlepaw struck him. The dark blue tom quickly ran away. Littlepaw came from behind the den and saw Thrushwing mewling comforting words to Lionpaw.

Littlepaw felt a pang of annoyance. Thrushwing would rather believe the good side of an angry badger than admit it was dangerous. Even Foxflame was growing tired of Thrushwing's denial.

"She's so stupid."

Littlepaw jumped and saw Whisperclaw sitting next to him, her grey/black pelt making her a silent shadow.

"Mother…?"

"Thrushwing doesn't seem to have much common sense these days." She said.

Whisperclaw bore her emerald green eyes on Littlepaw. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Littlepaw hated lying to his mother, but everything was already too confusing for him to make sense.

Whisperclaw lowered her head and touched his cheek with her nose.

"I know I wasn't...an attentive mother. But I _do_ care about you, and Finchpaw. If you have something to tell me, I'm willing to hear it if you feel up to it."

Littlepaw was surprised. Whisperclaw always came off as aloof and quick tempered, he heard from gossiping she cats that Whisperclaw hated kits, or at least had no interests in kits before he and his brother were born.

Littlepaw felt a small flicked of hope and happiness hearing Whisperclaw say that.

* * *

 _Littlepaw heard laughter. It was cruel and malicious laughter. He was in a dark, desolate forest with green fungus growing on the tree bark._

 _He saw countless gleaming eyes piercing through the dark._

" _What's the matter?"_

 _Littlepaw saw a matted tortoiseshell she cat giving him a mocking smile._

" _Are you scared, little one?"_

 _The black and white tom glared at her. "I'm not scared of you."_

 _The she cat cackled. "How cute. You don't know who I am, do you? That's fine, though. I have a little gift for you to remember me by."_

 _The she cat flicked her tail, and fire erupted into Littlepaw's vision._

* * *

Littlepaw gasps and saw orange and yellow light dancing in the back of the apprentices den that quickly grew out and burned everything it touched.

" _Fire!"_

The six apprentices were woken by the heat and Littlepaw's yowl. They barged through the den, and Finchpaw practically shoved Littlepaw aside, but he didn't care.

The camp was illuminated by the blaze as cats scrambled to get everyone away from the fire that began to circle them.

"Blow the fire away!" Blazefrost exclaimed to Windstorm.

"No!" Cloudwind snapped. "You'll only make the fire worse!"

Darkstar didn't hesitate to give out commands.

"Rosefoot, create a barrier to keep the fire away! Everyone help the elders and get out through the thorn barrier!"

Rosefoot stomped her paw and a wide, circular wall blocks the fire from the ThunderClan cats. Littlepaw and Foxflame were heading for the elder's den as Dawnleaf and Sneezeclaw help Birdwish and Leopardstrike leads Dapplepelt outside.

Stormfoot was laying down unmoving while Blackcloud had Gorseheart over her back.

"Let me take him." Foxflame told her. Blackcloud places Gorseheart on Foxflame's back and carried him. Littlepaw followed him out the thorn barrier. The earth wall fell, and fire began to sweep over the camp.

Littlepaw panted as the fire jumped from tree to tree, and struggles to keep up with Foxflame. He glanced to his left and saw a branch fall on a victim.

 _Lionpaw!_

The ginger and brown apprentice was eerily still when Littlepaw ran to him. He pushes the branch off of Lionpaw and grabs his scruff, hauling Lionpaw on his back.

Littlepaw picked up the pace as he looked back and saw that the flames were still moving toward them as they went past ShadowClan. Darkstar stopped near the edge of RiverClan territory.

"What can we do?" Gingershine cried.

Darkstar looked back. "We swim, that's what." The jet black tom was the first to dive into the stream. The ThunderClan cats soon, reluctantly, follow him in the water.

Littlepaw took one paw step toward the lapping water.

 _ **Now's your chance!**_

Littlepaw paused and looks around and saw the same matted tortoiseshell she cat from his nightmare.

 _What are you talking about?_

 _ **This is your chance to get rid of your abuser! Toss him in the water and be rid of him forever!**_

Littlepaw felt sick to his stomach. _No! I can't-! I mean, I hate him but I won't kill him!_

The tortoiseshell she cat curled her lip and sneered.

 _ **He deserves what's coming to him. Think about all the times that he and his brother humiliated you, devalued you and ridiculed you for your size. You just have to drop him in the water and claim that you couldn't hold his weight.**_

 _ **Just go in the water and drop him!**_

"Littlepaw, go!" Tigerflame called. Littlepaw decided to go in the water. He kicked his hind legs and swam forward, while trying to keep Lionpaw's head above water.

Lionpaw's weight was off his back, Littlepaw looks to his right and saw Lionpaw's body sink in the water. In one fluid motion, Littlepaw dove under water and grabs Lionpaw's scruff and pulls him up on the surface.

Littlepaw pushes forward with Lionpaw's weight threatening to pull him down. The water _pushes_ him toward the shore, and Graystream presses her paw on Littlepaw's fur and took all the water from his pelt, as well as Lionpaw's.

Graystream stood on her haunches as a stream of water shot from her paws and into the sky. A soft rain shower drizzles on the fire and slowly brought the flames into a dark smoke and wet ash.

Goldflame padded toward Littlepaw and Lionpaw and raises her paw as a soft, orange glow surrounds it. She rubs her paws on the two toms while Tigerflame and Foxflame looked on, and Hailstone arrived.

Littlepaw shivered and opened his eyes to look around.

"Thank StarClan you're alright." Tigerflame whispered to Littlepaw.

Hailstone leans in and press his ear on Lionpaw's flank while Foxflame watched anxiously.

"He'll live." Hailstone told Foxflame. "He probably inhaled smoke."

"Thank StarClan." He whispered. Foxflame looked at Littlepaw.

"Thank you, Littlepaw. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you or Lionpaw."

Littlepaw saw the matted tortoiseshell sneered at him from fox lengths away. She vanished like smoke in the wind, and Littlepaw wasn't sad to see her go.

"We should go to RiverClan's camp." Hailstone told them. "Cloudstar has already given us permission to stay until the smoke clears up."

* * *

Even if they were granted permission, Finchpaw refused to let his guard down in front of RiverClan cats. Especially when he was guarding his mother.

Whisperclaw fell from exhaustion right in front of Sootdust, and Cloudwind wouldn't leave her side and struggled to keep his emotions in check as he and Sootdust examined her.

"Whisperclaw?!"

Tigerflame barged through the curious RiverClan cats and dropped in front of Whisperclaw. Littlepaw was leaning against Hailstone while Foxflame carried Lionpaw on his back.

Littlepaw saw Whisperclaw and narrowed his eyes. "Mother?!"

Sootdust suddenly recoiled when Whisperclaw woke up coughing. She hissed at the pain of burnt paws and looked around.

"Where are we…?"

Sootdust found a drop of honey and went back to Whisperclaw.

"Make sure you swallow this." She instructed her. Hailstone reported Lionpaw and Littlepaw's condition to Cloudwind. Finchpaw quietly padded to Whisperclaw.

"Mom?" He whispered.

"Mother?" Littlepaw whimpered. Whisperclaw looks at her kits with shining eyes.

"I'm okay. I'll live for another day. Now will you get off me?" She demanded Tigerflame. The big, dark tabby was purring and removed his front paw from her flank.

Cloudstar called his cats to Speaking Stone for a meeting.

"As you can tell, ThunderClan's camp is ravaged by fire and has no other place to go. I have agreed with Darkstar that he can let his warriors live here until it is safe for them to return."

" _How long are they staying?"_

" _Are they going to take all our fish?"_

" _We already have enough mouths to feed!"_

Finchpaw wrinkled his nose. _As if we want any of your stinky fish!_

Tigerflame nudged Finchpaw's shoulder and gave him a warning shake of his head.

Darkstar gave Cloudstar a look with an invisible eyebrow raised, Cloudstar gave him an assured nod and looks at his Clan.

"We have agreed on a couple conditions for staying in RiverClan."

"Each ThunderClan cat - including the apprentices - must have permission to hunt our prey and must have at least one RiverClan warrior escorting them. They're not allowed to go into the secret parts of our territory and must be in our camp before sundown."

Finchpaw bristled with fury. How _dare_ they-!

A firm glare from Leopardstrike in the crowd made Finchpaw flatten his fur.

"Are we all agreed?" Darkstar told his cats.

Each ThunderClan cat gave a mew of agreement, even Finchpaw agreed.

 _Although I'm keeping my eye open as I sleep._

* * *

Lionpaw felt as if his entire skin was on fire. He opens his eyes and sees Foxflame and Thrushwing talking to Sootdust when his brother noticed him.

"You're alive!" Stormpaw's green eyes were bright with relief. Sootdust immediately stopped Thrushwing from rushing in the den, and she asks Lionpaw,

"How are you feeling?"

"Like dirt." Lionpaw growled. "Like something hit me…"

"Yes. I was told that a branch fell on you, you were lucky to be alive, even luckier that Littlepaw went back to save you."

Stormpaw narrowed his eyes. _"Littlepaw_ did? Is that true?" He asks Foxflame.

"It is." Foxflame replied, he turned to Lionpaw. "Littlepaw even carried you across the water even though you were twice his size and gave him grief. He saved your life, Lionpaw."

Lionpaw frowned and went into deep thought.

 _How could Mousepaw even do that? I tried blinding him, I made his life a living Dark Forest. And yet he still saved me…_

Stormpaw quietly scoffs, catching his attention. Stormpaw whispers to him,

"I don't believe that for a second. Mousepaw's practically scared of his own tail."

Lionpaw grunted, but not in agreement with Stormpaw. Lionpaw always knew Littlepaw as the "scaredy mouse", but after learning this, he doesn't know what to think of him now.

* * *

Littlepaw felt weird sleeping in the RiverClan apprentice den. He heard water that lulled him to sleep, and he hasn't seen that horrid she cat since.

He stepped out and bumped into a large, pale grey tom, who glared at him before padding away.

"Littlepaw!"

Foxflame approaches the black and white tom. "Darkstar wants to talk to you one on one."

"Wh-Why?"

"He hasn't told me, he just wanted to talk."

Littlepaw saw a twinkle in Foxflame's amber, although he suspected that he imagined it. Littlepaw found Darkstar waiting by the exit.

"Ready?"

Littlepaw nodded. Littlepaw follows Darkstar to the half bridge, and sees lingering smoke from ThunderClan in the distance. Littlepaw felt his heart tug toward the forest, where he feels safe.

"Homesick?" Darkstar asks, not looking at him.

"Yeah." Littlepaw glanced at his leader, and saw a small hint of grey on his muzzle. Littlepaw wondered how old he was. He couldn't be older than a year or two. He even heard Blackcloud say that Darkstar, Darkshadow back then, was young when he succeeded Thornstar after his grandmother's death.

"Who was Stealthfire?"

Darkstar whipped around looked at him. "Who told you about her?"

"A few cats told me." Littlepaw remembered Creekstar mentioning her.

Darkstar nodded, and he looked somber.

"Stealthfire looked like Goldflame - you've met her?"

Littlepaw nodded again.

"Except, Stealthfire had white legs that looked like flames, a long tail and yellow eyes that looked like the sunset. She was smart - for someone of her…learning speed. Kind, shy, and always wanted cats to be happy, but she was also brave when standing up for the weak."

"I sometimes question _how_ Stoatfrost won her heart, the white furred fool." Darkstar purred, reminiscent of his parents.

"In some ways, she can be quite cowardly when she's in conflicts, but she always fights for ThunderClan. In fact, I'm reminded of that quality when I see you, Littlepaw."

Littlepaw lowered his gaze. "Would she have been proud of me?"

"... In my experience, Stealthfire wouldn't care if you broke the warrior code. She would still be proud of you no matter what you did."

Darkstar added ruefully. "She never gave up on me, even when I didn't deserve it."

Littlepaw couldn't help but wonder if it also includes his meetings with Violetpaw. He immediately pushed it back and listened to what Darkstar had to say.

"Instead of me rambling on like Purdy, let me cut to the chase."

Darkstar looked at Littlepaw straight in the eyes and said, "I'm making you a warrior this afternoon."

Littlepaw's heart leaped out of his chest as he gaped in shock.

"What?! Me and Finchpaw?"

"No, just you."

"But why?"

"Finchpaw is strong and brave, but he's still has plenty to learn, he's much too quick to fight and has some bad influences that he needs to shake off before I make him a warrior."

" _You_ on the other paw have proven yourself with integrity and courage that a warrior needs. Even when everyone is against you, you came out on top."

Littlepaw couldn't push back his smile as he nuzzles his uncle's chest.

"Thank you, Darkstar!"

Darkstar rolled his eyes and used his paw to push him away. "Yeah, yeah. Now knock it off, your getting my fur wet."

* * *

The sun was bright in the middle of the sky when Darkstar called a meeting - after getting Cloudstar's permission - for ThunderClan to approach him. Some RiverClan cats watched with curiosity.

"I just want to say how proud I am of ThunderClan. We have lost a casualty, Stormfoot, in the fire, and he shall be missed by cats who have known him. As Thornstar would have said, _'Life ends, and life begins'._ And so I've decided to make an apprentice from our Clan become a warrior."

Finchpaw and Stormpaw looked at each other in excitement. Ivypaw, Bluepaw and Driftpaw were a little confused as they were only apprenticed for a few weeks.

Littlepaw waited in anticipation and anxiety.

"Littlepaw. Please step forward."

Littlepaw stood up and padded towards Darkstar. He sat down looked over his shoulder. His brother and Stormpaw were glaring daggers into his pelt, not surprisingly Lionpaw was with them, but surprisingly, he didn't glare.

Lionpaw just stared at him, like he was carefully analyzing Littlepaw in a way he hasn't noticed before. Littlepaw quickly turned his attention to Darkstar.

"In case you haven't heard, Littlepaw has developed a heart of a warrior. He's not the biggest cat, but he rescued his fellow apprentice, Lionpaw, from a fallen branch in the fire, and swam across the stream carrying him on his back. I feel that I would be foolish to not give him his warrior name."

"He'd be foolish to let him be a warrior anyway!" Stormpaw hissed. He looks at Lionpaw for support. But the ginger brown tom remained silent, and stared at Littlepaw intently.

Darkstar didn't respond to Stormpaw's outburst and began his ceremony.

"I, Darkstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in return."

"Foxflame, is Littlepaw ready to become a warrior?"

"He's more than ready, Darkstar." Foxflame replied. Littlepaw saw that same twinkle in his eyes.

 _He knew about this! Darkstar must've told him!_

"Littlepaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name."

 _Please be something cool. Please don't be...Littlemouse._

Stormpaw often said that his warrior name was going to be Littlemouse, especially Finchpaw.

Darkstar said, "Littlepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Littlefalcon. StarClan honors your courage and forethought, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Littlefalcon licked Darkstar's shoulder and stepped down as cats chanted his name.

" _Littlefalcon! Littlefalcon! Littlefalcon!"_

When the chants died down, Littlefalcon heard two shrill voices chanting his name.

Sparrowkit and Bearkit were behind Volefang and Crowtail, chanting his name to mimic the warriors.

"Sparrowkit! Bearkit, come back here!" Silversnow called, flustered as she ushered the kits to the nursery.

Tigerflame nuzzles Littlefalcon's head. "I'm so proud of you."

"Good job, Littlefalcon." Whisperclaw told him."

Littlefalcon saw Foxflame approach him and said, "Darkstar told you!"

"Fine, I admit it. He told me last night and you know how hardheaded Darkstar is."

Littlefalcon notices that Finchpaw was talking to Leopardstrike, his tail lashing.

"Could you excuse me?" He asks his parents and former mentor. Littlefalcon pushed through the crowd and touched Finchpaw's shoulder. Before he could say anything, Finchpaw exploded.

"What do you want?! Are you here to brag?"

Littlefalcon recoiled as Finchpaw continued to rant.

" _I_ was born first! _I_ have been practicing battle moves since I was two moons old! **I** deserved to be a warrior like everyone says - so why do you get everything handed to you when you clearly don't deserve it?!"

 _StarClan honors your courage._ Littlefalcon remembers his ceremony and stood tall - despite Finchpaw outsizing him by two inches.

"You may have all the strength and bravery, but you have wasted it time and time again. Darkstar just gave me a name because I worked hard to _earn_ it."

Finchpaw curled his lip. "Oh please! You think that's why he made you a warrior? No! He did it because he pitted you! Everyone who comes in contact with you has pitied you for being a coward and a lousy warrior! Even _Ivypaw_ feels sorry for you, but I guess you figured it out for yourself."

Littlefalcon stared at his brother in stunned silence. Satisfied with the result, Finchpaw abandons Littlefalcon with his tail held high.

Littlefalcon turned around and saw Lionpaw in front of him and prepared for his scorn.

"He's just jealous." Lionpaw told him. "Finchpaw just needs to blow off some steam and he'll be good."

Lionpaw looked awkward as he added, "Congratulations." And walked away.

Littlefalcon was utterly confused and surprised by Lionpaw's behavior, but he had doubts.

 _Could this be a ruse? Is he just toying with me until he strikes? It wouldn't be the first time…_

Littlefalcon shook his head.

 _You're not Littlepaw anymore._ He _would have been worrying over every little thing. You're Little_ falcon _, now. Littlefalcon isn't afraid of anything, not even Stormpaw or Finchpaw._

* * *

 **Great StarClan! I've worked on this from 8am to now. Well, I wanted to post this tomorrow but I changed my mind. I hope you love Littlepaw's warrior name, and Lionpaw's change of character.**

 **Is it permanent? Or temporary?**

 **Besides that, 2017 is just around the corner, which brings New Year's resolutions (something I never believed in because I never stick with them) and in January comes...that day-.**

 ***Serenity croons disapprovingly at Kyubi from off the screen***

 **I know! I promise I won't bring it up anymore! I just-!**

 ***Kyubi stops and takes a deep breath.***

 **Well. I hope you guys enjoy the final days of 2016, and I hope you have a great evening. ~ Kyubi**


	11. Chapter 10, Rise from the Ashes

**Before we get started, I have something to say.**

 **I appreciate that guests are giving me their own ocs, but I have to keep my plot the way I want it so I don't get confused with all that's going on.**

 **But someday I'll put the Ocs I've received in a different Warriors story in the future. Until now, I'll accept a couple of Ocs from a guest named Dapplecloud because I like them, but unfortunately I will have to change a name of a future Oc to avoid confusion to my readers. I still hope you're happy with my decision.**

 **Enjoy the chapter. ~ Kyubi**

* * *

Chapter 10

" **Rise from the Ashes."**

12/31/16 - 1/1/17 - 1/3/17 - 1/4/17

* * *

 _Littlefalcon kept his night vigil in the_ middle of RiverClan camp. He watches the sun rise as both ThunderClan and RiverClan cats prepared to start the day.

He overhears a conversation between Windstorm and Darkstar.

"...your joking. How do we know if the embers are still going? If I were to even let a gust of air it would start the fire back up again."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Darkstar asks sarcastically. Littlefalcon looks over his shoulder and sees Windstorm lashing his tail.

"I was getting to that. I'm going to check out the forest and make sure everything is fine with territory. And if everything is stable, I'll come back and let you know."

Darkstar nodded. "Make sure you take Rosefoot and Tigerflame with you."

Windstorm dipped his head and went to the RiverClan warriors den. Littlefalcon felt a tiny ounce of respect for Windstorm when he sees the light grey tom treat Darkstar like a father.

Even if Windstorm is not directly related to Darkstar, he was still Littlefalcon's cousin since his father's brother, the long deceased Goldheart, was Windstorm's real father who died when he was a kit, and far before Littlefalcon and Finchpaw were born.

Since the fire last night, ThunderClan mourned the loss of Stormfoot. Gorseheart was recovering from his ordeal while Blackcloud was treated for her burned paw pads.

Darkstar padded toward Littlefalcon and said, "Your vigil is over. You can go with Bouldertooth's patrol."

Littlefalcon shook his fur to catch the sun's rays and went up toward the same, pale grey tom who he bumped into yesterday.

With Bouldertooth was Leopardstrike, Finchpaw, Spottedberry, Stormpaw and Berrystripe. Littlefalcon could sense the awkwardness and tension between RiverClan and ThunderClan warriors as they went near the smooth, straight high stone that most loners refer to as a "bridge".

Bouldertooth's ears twitches when he heard a splash not too far from him.

"Who's there?!" He demanded. A dark silver she cat appeared with a trout in her jaws. The RiverClan cats bristled with outrage as Bouldertooth growled,

"Put that fish down, _now!"_

The she cat threw the trout on the ground as Finchpaw pushed himself to the front. His eyes grew wide. "Moon-?"

He cut himself off abruptly and shied from the front, but Littlefalcon didn't miss his tone.

"What is your problem?" Moon asks with irritation.

"You're stealing RiverClan prey on our territory, no less. Leave before we take you back to Cloudstar."

Moon looks past Bouldertooth and narrows her eyes on Finchpaw, and Littlefalcon didn't miss the plea in her eyes. They knew each other.

"My mother is sick from lack of food." Moon explained. "I need to give her something to sustain her."

Berrystripe nudged Bouldertooth's shoulder and whispered los enough for no ThunderClan cats to hear. "It's just one trout, we never run short with fish anyway."

Bouldertooth flicked his ear and looked at Moon.

"Are you still keeping the trout?"

Moon rolled her eyes. "Uh, yeah, pretty sure I am."

"Then you'll have to come with us."

Moon opened her mouth to protest, but she clamped her jaws shut and nods her head, reluctantly. She fell in beside Bouldertooth and Berrystripe. Littlefalcon nudged Finchpaw, who looked and glared at him.

"What?"

Ignoring his tone, Littlefalcon asks him. "Do you know Moon?"

"Why would I want anything to do with a rogue?" Finchpaw's voice was hard.

"Are you sure?" Littlefalcon was sure he wasn't seeing things. Finchpaw curled his lip and whirled around and hissed quietly,

"What is with all these questions?! Don't get such a big head because you're a warrior, you barely have the height necessary for the title - so go fall in the water!"

Littlefalcon flattened his ears at Finchpaw's behavior as the dark ginger tom went ahead of him.

"Fine, then. Be that way."

* * *

After several heartbeats debating, Cloudstar decided to give Moon the trout on the condition that she stays off of RiverClan territory. Moon took the trout and left the camp, only Finchpaw watched her go, and Littlefalcon repressed the urge to reprimand him.

"ThunderClan, I have an announcement to make!"

Littlefalcon saw Darkstar and Windstorm, Tigerflame and Rosefoot standing near him.

"Windstorm has reported that the smoke has settled and it is safe to return to the forest, we leave in two minutes."

The ThunderClan cats were excited about returning home. Though, Littlefalcon saw, to his surprise, Rosefoot tearing herself away from two moon old Sparrowkit and Bearkit.

"Is it true that you can move the earth?" Bearkit asks her.

"Can you make the ground shake?" Sparrowkit added before Silversnow scooped them away with her tail.

Darkstar dips his head to Cloudstar. "Thank you for letting us stay, ThunderClan is in your debt."

Cloudstar's blue eyes glittered with hidden knowledge and nods to Darkstar, Littlefalcon shivered when he saw it.

Darkstar looked at his cats gathered together.

"ThunderClan, let's go home!"

* * *

Two days after the fire, Littlefalcon was assigned to reinforce the burnt elder's den with two senior warriors Flameclaw and Rainstorm. Soot and ash covered the ground and dead grass. The trees were black and withered, and Littlefalcon saw that the apprentices den was hit the hardest as it was black on the mouth of the cave with scorch marks.

He places the last honeysuckle on the den.

"It doesn't look the same…" he whispered.

"Bluewing told me about a fire back in the old forest." Rainstorm said. "Everything grew back stronger and better, the same will happen here if we give it time."

"The prey must've ran off, though." Flameclaw put in. "Good thing this didn't happen before Leaf Fall or we would've paid the price."

"Still, prey will have to move out from their hiding places that burned down to get away from us. We'll have to look - that's enough, Littlefalcon." Rainstorm told the black and white tom.

"We'll tell Darkstar that we're done."

Littlefalcon was more than happy to leave. He heard his name being called and notices Tigerflame padding towards him. His dark tabby coat was ungroomed and looked exhausted.

"Are you okay?" Littlefalcon asks his father.

"Fine, fine." Tigerflame murmured. "I want you and Graystream to check the territory and find some signs of vegetation that can sustain prey."

"Does that mean Ivypaw is coming with her?"

Tigerflame was about to turn when he called over his shoulder, "Graystream's her mentor, so yes!"

Littlefalcon feels his fear take over his mind again. He hasn't spoken to Ivypaw since he snapped at her four days ago. He wasn't sure that he was ready to face her again.

 _Well,_ he thought as he padded towards Graystream and Ivypaw. _You don't have much of a choice._

* * *

The forest looked almost like a wasteland. Littlefalcon saw black and grey on trees and the ground, he managed to find a tiny patch of green grass near Graystream, who notices it as well.

"There's barely enough grass." Ivypaw whispered to Graystream.

"It's a start." She assured Ivypaw. Graystream went ahead, and Ivypaw fell in beside Littlefalcon, much to his discomfort.

"I-!"

He caught himself before saying more. Ivypaw glanced at him, and bounded toward Graystream. She whispered something in Graystream's ear before looking at Littlefalcon.

Graystream gave a knowing _mrrrow_ and smirked in Littlefalcon's direction before padding ahead. Ivypaw approaches Littlefalcon with a carefully guarded expression.

"What is it?"

Littlefalcon heard the hint of anger in her voice. "I, uh…"

"For StarClan's sake, Littlefalcon, just say what you're thinking and stop being so scared all the time!"

Littlefalcon felt a rush of anger course through his veins.

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed. "I didn't mean to accuse you of anything, I was just _so sick_ of cats always putting me down or comparing me to Finchpaw, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Ivypaw stared at him with unblinking amber eyes. Littlefalcon dips his head to her.

"I'm sorry, Ivypaw. Can you forgive me?"

Ivypaw sighed and said, "I can't imagine what it feels like to be in your paws, Littlefalcon. So, I guess the pressure finally made you snap in a way I wasn't used to seeing from you."

Ivypaw licked his forehead. "I forgive you, but I want you to know that I'm _always_ on your side no matter what you're feeling."

Littlefalcon smiled and was tempted to brush her muzzle when Graystream appeared with amusement.

"Are you done sharing tongues?" She teased.

Littlefalcon bushes his fur and stood up. "I-I'll look on ahead, you guys can report to Darkstar."

Littlefalcon quickly ran off to escape Graystream's teasing, even though it was harmless. His thoughts drifted to Violetpaw, surprising him even when he was more worried about Ivypaw's opinion of him.

 _Don't tell me I have a crush on Violetpaw. There's enough broken warrior codes going around as it is._

Littlefalcon stopped by the stream and saw a cream colored tabby pulling herself out the water. He looked around for Graystream or Ivypaw until he realized he was alone with the loner.

The she cat notices him and bristled her fur defensively. "Are you from ThunderClan, 'paw?"

Littlefalcon suppress a growl of irrigation. He was eight moons old and he still hasn't grown enough to reach his father's shoulder, and he was sick of cats pointing that out.

"Actually it's Little- _falcon_." He growled. "And yes, I'm from ThunderClan, and I'll have to ask you to leave."

The she cat approaches him with apprehension in her blue eyes. "Take me to Darkstar. I wish to discuss something with him."

Littlefalcon glanced down and saw that her belly was swollen.

 _If I didn't know better, I'd say she was expecting kits._

Littlefalcon could also smell something very faint on her pelt, the scent of pines.

"Are… Are you a ShadowClan cat?"

"... Formerly. I'm Daisyleaf, I was kicked out of ShadowClan almost a week ago. _Please,_ take me to Darkstar."

Littlefalcon saw the desperation in her eyes, and felt a wave of sympathy for her. He nods. Daisyleaf was shaking on her paws and Littlefalcon allowed her to lean on his shoulder on the way to camp.

* * *

Littlefalcon reached the camp, ignoring the curious and suspicious stares of his Clanmates as Daisyleaf approached Cloudwind, but the fluffy white tom didn't have to thoroughly examine the cream tabby when he demanded,

"Why are you out here while you're carrying kits?!"

Littlefalcon blinked.

 _Oh… I guess I was right._

Cloudwind nudged Daisyleaf inside the medicine cat den, Littlefalcon was tempted to go after him-

" _Littlefalcon!"_

The black and white tom nearly jumped out of his fur when Tigerflame padded towards him.

"Is it true that you brought in a loner?" He demanded.

"Actually, she was a ShadowClan cat named Daisyleaf. It's more complicated-."

"Complicated?" Tigerflame hissed, his fur rising and lashing his tail. "It's a _ShadowClan cat!_ What could be more complicated than that?"

"She's expecting kits, Cloudwind said so, I couldn't leave her. Besides, she was asking to see Darkstar."

Tigerflame remained silent and flattened his fur. "Darkstar should be back soon. Stay with Daisyleaf until he returns."

* * *

Littlefalcon poked his head in the den as Cloudwind stood over Daisyleaf. "Where's Hailstone?" He asks.

"He's gathering more catmint, we're running low…"

Cloudwind nodded in satisfaction and asks Daisyleaf, "You haven't eaten, have you?"

"No. I barely had time for it since I was exiled."

"She was from ShadowClan." Littlefalcon told Cloudwind. Daisyleaf glared at him briefly before turning her attention back to the ThunderClan medicine cat.

"That hardly matters to me where you came from, I made a vow to my code. Anyway, your kits feel like they're doing fine. I assume they'll arrive in a few days."

Tigerflame pokes his head into the den. "Littlefalcon, Cloudwind, Darkstar is back."

Daisyleaf's guarded attitude became worried as she looks at Cloudwind. "If he doesn't let me stay, then tell him to take my kits."

"Darkstar wouldn't send a defenseless queen away, especially when you're close to giving birth."

* * *

Littlefalcon left the medicine cat den and found his jet black uncle watching him with narrowed eyes. He padded toward Darkstar and immediately bowed his head.

"Tigerflame said that you found a ShadowClan she cat and brought her here. Is it true?"

"Y-Yes."

"That is dangerous. Suppose it's a trick for her Clanmates to attack?"

Littlefalcon could feel every stare on his pelt.

"They don't care about Daisyleaf! They threw her out - knowing that she's close to having kits!"

"Littlefalcon…" Tigerflame warned him. Littlefalcon heard a snicker and glanced over to the apprentices den and glared at Finchpaw and Stormpaw, only Lionpaw stood far away from the two and watched Littlefalcon through slitted eyes.

"Perhaps I should ask Daisyleaf…" Littlefalcon trailed off when Darkstar raised his paw.

"I'll talk to Daisyleaf in private." Darkstar looked at the crowd of curios cats.

"Everyone will return to their duties until I come back."

* * *

Littlefalcon started nibbling on a pigeon with anxiety. He looked at Darkstar's den, expecting him and Daisyleaf to leave at any moment.

 _Why does he need to decide what to do with Daisyleaf? She can't raise her kits without the protection of the Clan._

He feels fur brush his shoulder and sees Finchpaw with a sparrow in his paw. Littlefalcon did all he could to avoid Finchpaw, but this is the first time they were together since their argument.

"What do you think of Daisyleaf?"

Finchpaw's question made Littlefalcon tense. He couldn't help it. Finchpaw always made him anxious no matter how much Littlefalcon felt.

"I mean, do you honestly believe her story? Everyone knows that ShadowClan is full of liars and thieves."

"That's a stereotype." Littlefalcon muttered in his pigeon's feathers.

Finchpaw looked at Littlefalcon. "But you remember Brokenstar, right? You can't deny that all other Clan cats aren't like him, not everyone is as perfect as Whitestar, Firestar or Bramblestar."

"They're also not as psychotic as Tigerstar, Thistleclaw - I can name a lot, but that would take all day!"

Finchpaw finishes his prey and, deliberately, slowly licks his paw.

"Wow. I guess your kit naivety still lingers, Little- _mouse."_

For the first time, Littlefalcon didn't feel like wanting to dig himself underground. He straightened himself out and looked Finchpaw straight in the eye.

"And I guess your arrogance still lingers, Finch- _paw."_ He sneered. "Now why don't you be a good, little apprentice and go back to your peers?"

Finchpaw curled his lip in a growl, and stalked away from Littlefalcon, leaving him with a feeling of satisfaction. Littlefalcon finishes his meal and looks at the leader's den and sees Darkstar and Daisyleaf leaving the den.

 _Finally!_

Littlefalcon was the first to step up to High Rock as Darkstar called the meeting. Every ThunderClan cat approached High Rock and watched Daisyleaf with interest and suspicion.

"As you know, Daisyleaf is a warrior formerly of ShadowClan, and is expecting kits."

" _What was she exiled for?"_

" _Did she kill a cat?"_

Littlefalcon sneered hearing Stormpaw's voice. Even Daisyleaf was annoyed with his comment, but she held her tongue.

"The reason for ShadowClan exiling Daisyleaf is between me and her. From now on, she will remain here as a queen where her kits will be safe, and, eventually, become a ThunderClan cat. Is that your wish?"

Daisyleaf nodded. "It is."

"Then you will have a new nest in the nursery where our apprentices will give you prey."

Daisyleaf narrowed her eyes. "I heard what your apprentice has said. I'd prefer if you gave me a warrior that won't pull a trick on me."

Darkstar looked at the crowd, and his odd colored eyes fell on Littlefalcon. "In that case, Littlefalcon will look after you for the time being."

The black and white tom didn't protest, but that didn't mean he was annoyed to hear Stormpaw's jeers.

" _Make sure you clean her nest, Littlemouse!"_

Darkstar waved his tail dismissively. "The meeting is over."

* * *

That same night, Littlefalcon made sure that Daisyleaf has settled in her nest.

"I should probably get some sleep, too."

"You do that."

Littlefalcon bit his lip, contemplating his next question.

"I know Darkstar said it wasn't our business-."

"But you want to know why I was exiled?" Daisyleaf finished for him. She looked genuinely sad instead of angry.

"I was meeting a cat from another Clan, Splashpelt found out and told Heatherstar… you know how it goes."

Littlefalcon flattened his ears. "I'm sorry…"

"For what? You didn't leave me with constant reminders of a mistake." Daisyleaf snorted. "If anything, it opened my eyes to reality. Hopefully _he_ won't find out about them."

Littlefalcon dipped his head and went to the warriors den. He drifted off to sleep, and dreamt about Ivypaw instead of a certain silver WindClan she cat.

* * *

 **The first chapter of 2017! I was up to watch the ball drop that night.**

 **(A bit of a warning, you must have the determination to stay up late like that.)**

 **Daisyleaf and her future kits are the Ocs I accepted in my story from Dapplecloud, a guest. Like I said, one of her kits' names will be changed to avoid confusion, and once again I hope you're still happy with my decision for adding them in.**

 **What did you think of Littlefalcon standing up to Finchpaw? Now all that's left is Stormpaw.**

 **And Lionpaw seems to be distancing himself from Finchpaw and his brother, Stormpaw.**

 **Let's not forget Ivypaw forgave Littlefalcon, and for once he forgot about Violetpaw.**

 **What should this spell out when they meet again?... Wait. Why am I asking you these questions? I write this story!**

 **Anyways, have happy New Year's to you all, and I hope you have a great evening! ~ Kyubi**


	12. Chapter 11, Snuffed Out

Moon remained by her mother's side as her breathing grew weak. They had to relocate to the Horseplace after almost getting caught by a forest cat in the abandoned house.

Fiona's wheezing soon stopped. Moon held back a wail of despair as she bid her mother goodbye.

"It's about time." Target commented, snootily. "She should've died on the way here."

Moon gave Target a seething glare and looked at her slightly swollen belly.

 _My mom is dead, and_ Target _ends up expecting kits with my father. How fair is that?_

Moon knew that in a half moon's time, her half siblings would be born, and Ringo would love these kits more than her. He always wanted a tom or two, never she cats. Ringo had left the two she cats to go back to the city, Moon hardly cared about that.

Her mind drifts to a certain dark ginger tom.

 _It was so weird. Why did he just stand there and do nothing?_

Moon was broken out of her thoughts by Ringo returning. Target was immediately by his side, purring and entwining her tail with his, and making Moon furious. She notices the horde of street cats coming into the barn, some of which she knew and some of she doesn't.

"Make yourself home, my friends." Ringo told them. "Moon will tend to your needs for as much as you want."

The dark silver she cat heard it more as an order if anything. Moon couldn't shake off the prying eyes of the many strange cats in the barn.

 _Something's not right here. It just isn't._

* * *

Chapter 11

" **Snuffed Out."**

1/5/17 - 1/6/17 - 1/7/17

* * *

 _Littlefalcon spent his time feeding_ and making sure that Daisyleaf had everything she needed. His Clanmates were uncomfortable with the former ShadowClan warrior being in their camp, they even gave Littlefalcon snide looks and refused to look at him.

Daisyleaf's decision to come to ThunderClan was a wise one. After three days since she arrived, so did her kits. Three toms and one she cat. Maplekit, Thistlekit, Hawkkit and Duskkit.

Littlefalcon was chosen to lead the evening patrol toward WindClan, consisting of Sneezeclaw, Lionpaw, Lightstripe, Bluepaw, and Spottedberry and Stormpaw. Littlefalcon glanced over his shoulder to watch Sneezeclaw and Lionpaw.

So far Lionpaw hasn't started troubled for him. Littlefalcon doesn't know what to make of him anymore. He doesn't hang around Finchpaw or Stormpaw, and he doesn't call him names or look at him with an arrogant expression.

Littlefalcon returned to their territory and suddenly stopped when he smelled something rank.

"Ugh! That smells _horrible!"_

Lightstripe smelled the air. "It must be a dog, and it's come here recently."

Littlefalcon bristles his fur in fright. "Then we should get back as soon as possible."

"Or we can chase it out!" Stormpaw growled. Littlefalcon narrowed his eyes.

"We can't risk cats' lives just to give yourself an ego boost!"

"And I refuse to back down just because you're a coward!" Stormpaw shot back. He leaned towards Littlefalcon and hissed quietly.

"You think that just because you're a warrior and I'm an apprentice that it makes you better than me? You're _still_ nothing more than a coward, Littlemouse!"

Spottedberry yanked Stormpaw back by pulling his tail. "You will stop that nasty behavior before I put you on punishment again!"

Stormpaw looked to Lionpaw for support, but the cream ginger tom looked to Sneezeclaw. "I'd feel better if we just leave."

"Littlefalcon is right. We should go and-." Lightstripe was cut off when the patrol heard a low growl, and a big, dark brown dog slowly appeared from behind the trees. The dog charged forward.

" _Climb the trees!"_

The patrol spread out and quickly climb the trees, Littlefalcon nudges Bluepaw up the bark and climbs before the dog snapped its jaws on his tail. Bluepaw wobbled on the branch as Littlefalcon stood beside her.

The dog barked at them and jumped up to try and reach the cats, then two more dogs appeared and followed the older one's lead.

 _Are you kidding me?!_

The three dogs used their hefty paws to slam on the tree all at once. The branch underneath Bluepaw began to break. The branch gives way, and Littlefalcon grabs Bluepaw's scruff before she fell down. The branch hits the first dog in the face, sending it whimpering and running away for the younger dogs to take its place.

"Now's your chance, go Spottedberry!" Lightstripe ordered. The gold brown she cat leaped from the branch and fled to camp to find help.

Littlefalcon wraps his front legs around the branch while keeping hold of Bluepaw. His neck began to hurt as he struggled to pull Bluepaw up.

"Let go, Littlefalcon." Bluepaw told him.

 _What did she say?!_

"Face it, even if you manage to pull me up, the branch will break and we'll both become dog meat!"

Littlefalcon could feel the branch breaking, but he didn't want to let go. Bluepaw reached out and scratched Littlefalcon's eye. Littlefalcon accidentally lost his grip on Bluepaw and watched her fall prey to the dogs below.

"No!"

Littlefalcon wasted no time jumping from great heights and landing on one dog's back and biting off its ear. That managed to grab both dogs' attention from attacking Bluepaw any further.

Littlefalcon scratched the first dog's nose, and the second dog nips his front paw. Sneezeclaw, Lightstripe and Lionpaw left the trees and attacked the two dogs. Littlefalcon went to Bluepaw and found her laying on her side. Her pelt was ripped off on her flank and had bleeding, horrific wounds.

Bluepaw whispered something to him, and he leaned toward her to hear. "You better not hurt Ivypaw…"

Littlefalcon heard a barking dog and was face to face with one, and Lionpaw latching himself on the dog. Lionpaw scored his claws deep into the dog's face. The dog shook him off and ran away into the trees. The second dog followed it.

Lightstripe gently moved Littlefalcon out of his way to get to Bluepaw.

"Bluepaw, please answer me."

Bluepaw didn't respond. Littlefalcon felt his heart split into two, and shook his head.

 _What am I going to tell Ivypaw?_

"You!"

Littlefalcon saw Stormpaw charging towards him, he dodged Stormpaw's attack and Sneezeclaw held him back as the dark blue tom tried to break free.

"You dropped Bluepaw! You killed her you coward!"

"Stormpaw, stop it!" Lightstripe hissed, his yellow eyes burned with anger. Littlefalcon only noticed that Spottedberry was here with Tigerflame, Graystream, Goldflame, Volefang... and Ivypaw.

"None of this was anyone's fault, it was a horrible accident." Lightstripe whispered, sounding as though he was trying to convince himself.

Littlefalcon stared at Bluepaw's body as Tigerflame carried it over his back. Ivypaw pressed her nose into Bluepaw's pelt and whimpered. Littlefalcon wished he had died instead of Bluepaw.

* * *

ThunderClan held a vigil for Bluepaw. Ivypaw couldn't stop crying and Graystream tried her best to comfort her. Littlefalcon stood in the far back, and felt claws digging in his shoulder.

"How could you let this happen?!" Volefang demanded. "It happened on _your_ patrol and under _your_ watch!"

Littlefalcon broke free from the older tom's grip and backed away from him as Volefang stalked toward him.

"You weren't there, the dogs-."

"Bluepaw _died_ because you were too much of a coward to do anything-!"

"I tried to save her!" Littlefalcon cried. "She made me let go and I jumped down after her, what else was there to do?"

Volefang growled as his amber eyes became flames. "Of all the cats to die, it shouldn't have been Bluepaw, it should've been _you!_ Stay away from Ivypaw or you will answer to me!"

Volefang shouldered Littlefalcon aside and went to Ivypaw. Littlefalcon felt even sicker than before. Darkstar then decided to give Bluepaw a warrior name.

"From now on, you shall be known as Bluejay. May StarClan recognize you as a warrior for moons to come."

"Also, I was aware that Lionpaw defended his Clanmate with courage. Therefore I have decided to give him his warrior name."

Lionpaw blinked at the news and looks at Sneezeclaw, who nodded. Littlefalcon couldn't hear the ceremony over his own inner turmoil.

 _ **Volefang is right, I shouldn't have lived. But I tried to save Bluejay, I really did.**_

" _Littlefalcon."_

The black and white tom jolted from his thoughts and found Lionpaw standing in front of him.

"Lionpaw?"

"Actually, it's Lion _fang_ now." The ginger brown tom corrected him. "I just wanted to say that it isn't your fault that Bluepaw - Bluejay died."

"Is it?" Littlefalcon hissed before he could stop himself. "You heard what Stormpaw said, I dropped her to her death! And Volefang-!"

"Volefang is grieving." Lionfang said, cutting him off. "He doesn't know what he's saying - and Stormpaw was just blowing off steam, he had a crush on Bluejay and just lost it."

"... Why are you talking to me anyway? Shouldn't you be worshipping Finchpaw by now?"

Lionfang flicked his ear. "You could say that I've realized that something is more important than playing follower."

Littlefalcon raises an invisible eyebrow.

"You, _thinking?"_

"Yes, I can think whenever I want!"

Littlefalcon couldn't suppress a purr. He notices Stormpaw giving him a furious glare as well as Lionfang.

 _Is he...jealous?_

* * *

 **Yeeeeah, I had to kill off Bluepaw. I didn't feel like she was making any impact in the story so...yup.**

 **Other than that, Lionfang looks like he's making an effort to make amends with Littlefalcon. Does that mean he's changed?**

 ***crickets chirp in the background.***

… **Whatever. In other news, something I forgot to mention.** **I saw the movie** _ **Sing**_ **last year. I** _ **loved**_ **it! :)**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a great evening. ~ Kyubi**


	13. Chapter 12, Kits and Ceremonies

Chapter 12

" **Kits and Ceremonies."**

1/8/17 - 1/9/17

* * *

 _Two moons pass, and July has brought_ changes. Aside from the birth of Daisyleaf's kits, Graystream moved to the nursery expecting kits of her own. With Bluejay's death still fresh in everyone's minds, Darkstar ordered extra patrols to make sure that the dogs didn't come back.

For today, it was Ivypaw, Finchpaw, and Stormpaw's final assessments. And because Graystream was currently a queen, Ivypaw was given to Squirreltail. Littlefalcon was still fear driven by Volefang's threat and stayed away from Ivypaw as much as he can.

It almost feels as though their reconciliation was wasted.

"Ouch!"

Littlefalcon felt a bite on his tail and yanked it back. A dark brown tabby kit with white paws, underbelly, muzzle, ear tips, tail tip and narrowed his ice blue eyes.

"Don't move, ShadowClan scum!" Hawkkit shouted, lashing his black striped tail.

Before Littlefalcon could respond, he was pushed down by a tortoiseshell she cat. Another dark brown tom kit with a white underbelly, neck, and paws held Littlefalcon down by his hindquarters. A light brown tabby tom kit with paler tabby stripes and pale amber eyes, one white front paw and tail tip held Littlefalcon down on his head.

"Ow! You're piercing my skin!" Littlefalcon cried out.

"Quiet!" Exclaimed the other dark brown tabby. "You're our prisoner, ShadowClan cat! We're taking you to Darkstar!"

Most of the ThunderClan cats were putting with amusement rather than helping Littlefalcon. Luckily he spotted Daisyleaf leaving the nursery.

"Daisyleaf! Help me!"

The cream colored tabby blinked at the panic in Littlefalcon's voice and shook her head.

"Hawkkit, Maplekit, Thistlekit and Duskkit, please get off of Littlefalcon before you break something."

The four kits groaned and climbed off of Littlefalcon.

"We were just _playing,_ Mom." Duskkit said.

"I understand that, but Graystream said that Littlefalcon doesn't like unexpected surprises, so try to be more respectful next time and ask to play with him."

"Okay." Hawkkit said. He looks at his littermates. "Hey, let's go ask Birdwish about the Four."

The four kits scampered off, kicking up dust in their wake. Daisyleaf rolled her eyes and looked at Littlefalcon.

"Why did you freak out like that? It's like you've never been in a play fight before."

"That's because I've never been in one without feeling claws sink into my pelt."

Littlefalcon was often jumped by Finchpaw and the two brothers, Lionfang and Stormpaw. The only game he knew was hide and seek, and he was good at hiding when he needed it.

Daisyleaf took her paw and ran it over her ear. "I still appreciate you looking after the kits. I always wanted them to have a father in their life."

Littlefalcon stared at her with horror. "But I wanted Ivypaw!"

"I meant it figuratively."

Littlefalcon's pelt warmed up with embarrassment. "Oh…"

Daisyleaf frowned. "Listen, I may not be with my kits' father, but I won't stop loving him. I know what it feels like to lose your first love."

"I-!"

"I didn't say you did, but I'm saying that if Ivypaw is the one for you, then you shouldn't let her get away from you. You need to have the courage to tell Ivypaw how you feel, just like you did with Darkstar."

Littlefalcon flattened his ears. "What about Volefang? He won't allow it to happen ever since her sister…"

Daisyleaf flicked her tail. "Ivypaw is preparing to become a warrior! Volefang needs to learn that he can't control his daughter's life every paw step of they way, and that she will choose a mate that he won't like and he will have to accept it."

" _Move, Thistlekit!"_

Littlefalcon and Daisyleaf see Maplekit shouldering her brother from the entrance of the elder's den and quickly left with Thistlekit trailing behind her.

"Why did I have to move for you?" He demanded.

Maplekit waves her tail and wrinkles her nose at him. "Because _I'm_ a lady, _that's_ why!"

Thistlekit growled and jumped on Maplekit and wrestled her to the ground.

"You're not a lady! You're nothing but a _sister!"_

Daisyleaf sighed and got up. "I should break that up. Hey! Thistlekit, get off of your sister!"

Littlefalcon saw Ivypaw returning with a fat dove in her jaws, her eyes shone with pride. Finchpaw and Stormpaw followed behind with a pigeon and a mouse.

Littlefalcon felt his heart beating against his chest when he laid eyes on Ivypaw. He knew exactly what he had to do.

* * *

The same evening was almost bringing Moon to her breaking point. She was exhausted from running hunting trips for food. What's more is that Target lost three kits and only one survived, a small tom kit who was identical to Ringo.

But Ringo became furious at the kit's size and refused to acknowledge him, and like the mouse brain she was, Target rejected the kit as well.

Two moons old and Raccoon was pushed to the very back of the Horseplace where Moon called her private place. Raccoon often follows Moon and called her "Mom" once. As much as she despises having a kit following her around, she couldn't bring herself to push him away after all his parents did.

Moon kept her tail curled around Raccoon as he slept on her flank. She sees Ringo return with his hunting party, most of the cats were bloody and smelled like animals.

Raccoon stirred in his sleep and blinked awake. "What's that smell, Moony?"

Moon shushes him and watches Ringo throw her a scrawny mouse.

"Were you attacked?" She asks him.

Ringo snorted. "Of course not. A stupid weasel decided to make it difficult to kill."

"Where did you kill it?"

"Somewhere in the moors, it doesn't matter."

Moon's eyes hardened. "But aren't there cats who live in the moors? You'll be putting them in danger - suppose a badger or a fox-?"

Ringo thrusts his muzzle into her own. "I suggest that you keep your mouth shut. You're too much like your mother, always questioning me and contradicting me."

Raccoon whimpered and pressed his head on her flank. Moon glared at her father.

"It's stupid if you want to attract a fox into the barn, then what will you do?"

Ringo snorted and stalked away from her.

"He scares me, Moony…" Raccoon whispered. Moon licked his forehead.

"I know… he scares me, too."

* * *

"Ivypaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Ivyheart. StarClan honors your determination and compassion, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Ivyheart licks Darkstar's shoulder and steps down to the new warriors, Finchblaze and Stormwhisker.

" _Ivyheart! Finchblaze! Stormwhisker!"_

Thrushwing and Foxflame approached Stormwhisker. Thrushwing was purring loudly while Foxflame looked on in pride, and Lionfang congratulated his brother. Stormwhisker's face became hardened when he saw Lionfang.

 _Wow, he is more than jealous. He's downright cold._ Littlefalcon thought.

Littlefalcon was suddenly face to face with Finchblaze puffing his chest out, smirking.

"I earned my name, too."

Littlefalcon didn't like that tone from Finchblaze. He knew that his brother would be like this when he received his warrior name. Littlefalcon dips his head.

"I saw it. Congratulations."

Finchblaze kept his smirk as he said, "It just goes to show that everyone sees a true warrior when you got talent. Now, I don't expect _you_ to understand…"

"Oh, I do understand. I just happen to be a hard worker, but I don't expect _you_ to understand."

Finchblaze snorted. "You still can't tell the difference between pride and pity? Just wait until tomorrow, you'll see how little you have to offer to the Clan."

Finchblaze quickly became taller when Whisperclaw and Tigerflame approached him congratulating him. Littlefalcon felt a familiar, lonely feeling seeing Finchblaze being praised by their parents.

It was ridiculous, in his head, but his heart wanted to cry as he slowly backed away. Finchblaze glanced at him and smirked with triumph, and his green eyes saying: _This will never be you._

"Littlefalcon!"

The black and white tom looked at - and purred at - Ivyheart padding towards him.

"I'm so glad I made it."

"I am, too." Littlefalcon said. Ivyheart notices the swarm of cats now surrounding Stormwhisker and Finchblaze. She presses her muzzle against Littlefalcon's.

"Don't think about them…"

"I'm not." He lied, forcing himself to look at Ivyheart. "I'm glad that you're a warrior. But how come Driftpaw wasn't one?"

"He still hasn't practiced fighting long enough."

Littlefalcon suddenly felt as if he was being watched. He looked at the crowd surrounding Stormwhisker, and Volefang was glaring at Littlefalcon with undisguised anger.

Littlefalcon entwined his tail with Ivyheart's, as the brown she cat purred with delight.

 _I deserve this._

* * *

 **I'm so tired… But I finished it. Littlefalcon is slowly forming a relationship with Ivyheart, so where does that leave Violetpaw?**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a great day. ~ Kyubi**


	14. Chapter 13, Overshadowed

Chapter 13

" **Overshadowed."**

1/9/17 - 1/11/17 - 1/13/17

* * *

 _The sunlight peers through the_ warriors den and blinds Littlefalcon's vision. He stretches his fore legs and leaves the den to bathe in the sun.

"Littlefalcon." Tigerflame called. "You're on hunting patrol with Finchblaze."

Littlefalcon forced himself to dip his head before he could protest. Two days after the warrior ceremony, Littlefalcon's relationship with Finchblaze became nonexistent. It felt as if Finchblaze cared for nobody but himself and his reputation.

Littlefalcon saw Finchblaze watching him near the entrance, smiling as if he was told a joke. Littlefalcon grimaced.

 _Let's get this over with…_

* * *

The forest was slowly growing back, small hints of grass and wood bark were returning to life. Littlefalcon smells the air and caught wind of prey.

He raised his tail and signaled it to Finchblaze to stay away. Littlefalcon soon spotted a rabbit grooming its white fur. Littlefalcon crouched down and stalked toward the unsuspecting rabbit.

Littlefalcon tenses his muscles, and a red blur came in his vision and tackled the rabbit.

"Got it!" Finchblaze exclaimed. Littlefalcon saw some sparrows fly away as well as a squirrel climbing up the trees.

"You _idiot!"_ Littlefalcon hissed quietly in case there was still prey nearby. "You scared away the remaining prey!"

Finchblaze snorted. "Then be thankful that I caught one."

This didn't stop there. Finchblaze interfered with every catch Littlefalcon tried to get. He stole two pigeons and one squirrel. Littlefalcon could only take a chaffinch before his brother could steal that.

The second hunting patrol of Ravenwing, Volefang, Leopardstrike and Blazefrost showed up and saw the pile Finchblaze had.

"That's very impressive, Finchblaze." Ravenwing said to the tom. Blazefrost notices Littlefalcon's chaffinch and wrinkled his nose.

"That's all you got?"

"I've had-."

"Don't complain, brother." Finchblaze cut him off. "You should try harder next time instead of expecting me to do all the work."

"You interfered!"

Ravenwing stood in between the two brothers. "That's enough." She told Littlefalcon, making Finchblaze smirk in triumph.

"Let's take the prey back and be thankful for it."

* * *

Littlefalcon fought with his anger as he returned to the camp and dropped his catch on the pile, he saw cats rushing to the thorn barrier and looking at Finchblaze's catches.

The dark ginger tom puffed his chest when the praise was sent his way, and Littlefalcon shook his head in disgust.

The evening sun was beginning to disappear behind the trees. Littlefalcon was coaxed into playing with Daisyleaf's kits by Maplekit.

"C'mon, let's play badger!"

Before he knew it, Maplekit jumped on Littlefalcon's back. Littlefalcon caught his breath, and slowly walked while Hawkkit and Duskkit's weight jumped on top of him. Hawkkit nipped his ear.

"Take that, stinky badger!" He chirped. Littlefalcon laughed, but he could feel his legs preparing to give out.

"For crying out loud, he's too weak to hold you!" Thistlekit exclaimed.

Littlefalcon struggled to hold his head up and marched around the camp with the three kits on his back. Most of the warriors were watching him with amusement.

 _So long as it's not mocking, I'm good._ He thought.

He caught a glimpse of Ivyheart, she, too, was amused as she watched Littlefalcon with kits on his back.

"Hey, kits!"

Finchblaze strides toward them, scanning Littlefalcon like he was a mouse.

"You sure you wanna play badger with him? I can hold you guys."

Maplekit was the first to climb off from Littlefalcon's back.

"No thank you. Littlefalcon is playing with us."

"Yeah, but, he's way too small and slow. _I,_ on the other paw, can carry you four without a problem."

Littlefalcon narrowed his eyes and dug his claws into the ground. Duskkit shifted his paws uncomfortably.

"Thanks, but we have Littlefalcon playing with us…"

Finchblaze didn't look like giving up. Littlefalcon whispered, "Kits. Go back to Daisyleaf."

Hawkkit looked at Littlefalcon with wide eyes. "But Daddy…"

"Now."

Duskkit nudged Hawkkit away, and Maplekit followed her brothers. Finchblaze chuckled when they left.

"Did Hawkkit just call you _'dad'_? What story did you tell those poor kits?"

Littlefalcon held his ground as the fur rose along his spine.

"That's none of your business."

"Whoa, sorry mister sensitive."

"You would be _sensitive_ too if you've been insulted and belittled by your own peers and brother since kit-hood!"

The two brothers became unaware of the warriors forming a circle around them, watching, even Darkstar looked on with caution.

Finchblaze gave Littlefalcon an unsympathetic frown.

"Are you still hung up on that? It was last year, get over it already."

Littlefalcon's fury escalated hearing that.

"I don't understand why you can't just mind your own business! Why can't you do your own thing without having to make _me_ look like a failure?"

"So you want to let me fail to make you look good? That's pretty pathetic, even for you." Finchblaze sneered.

"I'm not asking for that!" Littlefalcon snapped. "I'm just as good a hunter and a fighter as you, Stormwhisker and Lionfang combined! I'm just asking you to _get your own life!"_

Finchblaze thrusts his muzzle in Littlefalcon's, his green eyes burning with rage.

"I do have a life!"

Littlefalcon met his gaze unflinching.

"A life that involves having to compete with me and have our Clanmates compare me with you. Face it, if I wasn't born you'd never feel worth anything except for brawn and appearance."

"You never had to work hard in your life, but I have. That's why Darkstar made me an apprentice and you stayed as a kit-."

Finchblaze's tail bushes twice his size. "You shut your mouth!"

"That's why while you kept showboating, I earned my warrior name before you did-."

"I said _shut up!"_ Finchblaze hissed.

"So let's be real, here. The only cat who is being pathetic is _you_ , Finchblaze."

Finchblaze lunged himself on Littlefalcon and tussled in the dirt. Tigerflame was about to intervene when Whisperclaw stopped him.

"What are you doing? They'll kill each other!"

"No they won't." Whisperclaw said calmly. Her green eyes held hidden knowledge that Tigerflame couldn't tell.

"This has been a long time coming. This way they'll finally settle it."

Tigerflame looked to Darkstar, even he was silently agreeing with his sister as he watched his nephews fight.

Finchblaze scored claws on Littlefalcon's chest and bites his ear. Littlefalcon kicked Finchblaze off and rolled in the dirt with him. Littlefalcon felt adrenaline in his veins and slashed Finchblaze's right eye, and his ear, as Finchblaze fought to be on top.

Littlefalcon sunk his claws in Finchblaze's neck, and the dark ginger tom froze in fear of his skin being punctured. Littlefalcon leaned in to Finchblaze's ear.

"I don't care if they hate me for hurting you. I want you to remember this and _never_ cross me again."

Littlefalcon climbed off of Finchblaze as he scrambled to his paws. The black and white tom notices the looks of anger and disdain directed at him and sympathy to Finchblaze.

Littlefalcon looked at his brother and saw his claws reaching for his eyes. Littlefalcon narrowly dodged, and Darkstar stood in between them for Finchblaze to rake his cheek.

Darkstar squinted at Finchblaze. "Are you done?"

The jet black tom looked at Littlefalcon and Finchblaze with an unreadable expression. Then looks to Littlefalcon.

"I hope you all got that out of your system. I suggest that you go out and hunt while Finchblaze gets his wounds checked."

"Littlefalcon shredded him! Are you seriously going to let him get away with it?!"

Littlefalcon saw Stormwhisker in the crowd as more of his Clanmates yowl in agreement.

"And Finchblaze attacked me first!" Littlefalcon hissed. He scanned the crowd in a seething glare.

"You all knew how he treated me and did _nothing!_ Always telling me to be like him, always comparing me to Finchblaze - we're two different cats! I shouldn't have to change myself just because you don't like who I am!"

"At least Ivyheart and Driftpaw and Lionfang have accepted me for myself, unlike _you cowards!"_

For once he saw shame in his Clanmates eyes, some look away in embarrassment. Littlefalcon felt contempt for them. He never truly loathed anyone as much as he did now.

Only Lionfang gave him a look of compassion as Driftpaw watched giving him an encouraging nod. Ivyheart blinked sadly at Littlefalcon, and he wondered if he did something terrible in her eyes.

He risked looking in the direction of Daisyleaf and the kits. The kits were staring at him with fear, and Daisyleaf was sympathetic, but that didn't soothe Littlefalcon after seeing the kits' reaction.

Darkstar flicked his tail. "Littlefalcon, go and hunt. Cool off and come back when you're feeling better."

* * *

Littlefalcon left the camp, but he was still fuming. He managed to get a vole and a dove. He heard someone call his name and saw Tigerflame approaching him.

Littlefalcon braced himself for criticism, but instead Tigerflame said,

"I know exactly how you feel. Having a brother who was good at anything make you feel worthless."

Littlefalcon pricked his ears. "Are you talking about Goldheart?"

Tigerflame nodded. "After Lionstar's death, everyone who survived the battle against LionClan had a lingering grudge against him and took it out on me."

He nodded to his pelt. "My fur was dark gold when I was a kit, so cats easily identified me with Lionstar while Goldheart took after our mother's fur, cream brown. I always saw distrust and judgment in their eyes whenever they see me, so I just stayed out of their sight."

"Well, until Stealthfire spoke to me, even though she looked like she didn't want to, not for reasons you believe."

"Why'd you think she did that?"

Tigerflame frowned as his eyes became hardened.

"I guess she had a rough kit hood as well before she came to ThunderClan. I guess that's why Thornstar made her my mentor."

"The point is, I know what you're going through, Littlefalcon. I know cats can be unfair and judge you harshly. Just remember that you're not entirely alone in this."

" _Littlefalcon?"_

Tigerflame gave Littlefalcon a nod and left for camp as Ivyheart appeared. She slowly padded toward him.

"Are you feeling better?"

Littlefalcon nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry for what happened back there."

"I don't agree with the violence, but it was bound to happen sooner or later."

Embarrassed, Littlefalcon looked down and stared at her silver paws. The silver colors reminds him of a certain cat that he hasn't thought about in a while.

 _Violetpaw._

Even thinking of her brought guilt that burned in his ears. Littlefalcon felt his throat dry up before he looked Ivyheart in the eyes.

"Ivyheart… There's something I have to tell you."

Ivyheart blinked. "What's wrong? You look sick."

"That's because I haven't been honest with you." Littlefalcon replied sadly. "I don't want to lose you, but at the same time…"

Littlefalcon took a deep breath and told her everything. About him and Violetpaw. Ivyheart stared at him with wide eyes throughout the whole story.

"We stopped meeting a little bit before the fire, but I still shouldn't have done what I did. I have no excuse for doing it, and I hope one day that you'll forgive me."

Littlefalcon expected the worst. He waited for Ivyheart to yell at him, to leave him and tell ThunderClan about it. He could see Finchblaze and Stormwhisker's sneering faces, and Tigerflame and Whisperclaw's shame, and Foxflame's disappointment…

He felt a paw under his chin and making him look at her.

"It's okay. If what you said is true, then it was a mistake and you never did again."

Littlefalcon was quiet. He just entwined his tail with Ivyheart's and rests his chin on her head. Unknown to him, two ears overheard his confession and quickly padded away.

* * *

 **Happy Friday the 13th!**

… **Just kidding, I don't believe in superstitions that much.**

 **On** _ **Pokemon Sun**_ **news, I discovered something interesting a couple weeks ago. I was training my team at nighttime in Vast Poni Canyon where the giant roots were, and a wild Midnight Lycanroc appeared!**

 **Not only that, when I was weakening it to catch him, he called a buddy, another Midnight Lycanroc! I was so confused as to why I found Midnight Lycanroc in _Pokemon Sun_ and I don't think Bulbapedia gave me any information as to why.**

 **But you know what? Who cares? I got another Lycanroc and named him Gabriel.**

 **Who knows? Maybe you'll find one, too, depending on which version of Pokemon you have.**

 **Until then, thank you for reading, and I hope you have a great evening. ~ Kyubi**


	15. Chapter 14, Façade

Chapter 14

" **Façade."**

1/15/17 - 1/17/17 - 1/18/17

* * *

 _Another moon went by, and August_ brought the hint of a cold, approaching Leaf Fall. Littlefalcon didn't want to leave his nest, he didn't want to disrupt Ivyheart's sleep.

 _I don't deserve her._

Littlefalcon saw the look of betrayal on Ivyheart's face when he told her about Violetpaw. She quietly forgave him, but he still felt hollow for lying in the first place.

Littlefalcon stretches his legs and nudges Ivyheart awake. The brown she cat's eyes open and gives him a weak glare.

"Five more heartbeats…"

"Not a chance." Littlefalcon purrs. Ivyheart groans and gets up from their nest.

"Fine, let's go, but don't blame me if we fall dead on our paws."

* * *

Littlefalcon could hardly contain his excitement for the Gathering. He follows his Clanmates through the moors and across the tree bridge. Littlefalcon feels Ivyheart's fur brush against his.

Littlefalcon scans the crowd of ShadowClan and RiverClan cats, and he couldn't help but notice that Darkwater wasn't with the deputies anymore.

" _Look out! WindClan is coming!"_

Littlefalcon's heart jumps from his chest. He looks at the swarm of skinny, sleek furred WindClan cats and found Violetpaw. She was watching him through slitted eyes as she stops in front of him.

"We need to talk. Privately."

Littlefalcon didn't miss the edge in her voice and the annoyance in her eyes when she looks at Ivyheart. The brown she cat nodded in understanding.

Littlefalcon follows Violetpaw into a bush behind a clump of ShadowClan cats.

"Violetpaw-."

"It's Violet- _bloom_ to you."

Littlefalcon blinks. "Congratulations for earning your name. I'm Littlefalcon now."

Violetbloom weaves her tail, bored. "Good for you. Now, when should we meet again?"

Littlefalcon flattens his ears and narrows his eyes. "What?"

"I missed you." Violetbloom purrs, moving close to Littlefalcon. "We haven't seen each other in moons, I just wanna catch up on old times."

Littlefalcon can smell the heather on her fur, it was enticing him, tempting him to agree and fall back under Violetbloom's spell.

"... No."

" _No?"_ Violetbloom echoed incredulously. "What do you mean no?"

Littlefalcon didn't miss the angry look in her eye. He took a deep breath and explains gently,

"Violetbloom, we made a mistake. I can't betray the warrior code to be with you. Besides, I already have a mate, I only hope that we can be friends…"

"Friends?" With _you?_ " She sneers. "I only paid attention to you because Hawkflight dared me to."

Littlefalcon tries not to let it bother him, but Violetbloom wasn't finished with him.

"It wasn't even that hard to get you to like me, _all_ the toms like me. So sorry, I don't look for friends with little mouse."

Violetbloom strides out of the bushes, leaving Littlefalcon wounded. Ivyheart peers through the bushes and approaches him.

"Hey… You look horrible."

Littlefalcon didn't respond. Ivyheart brushes her muzzle with his.

"Let's go back."

* * *

Littlefalcon and Ivyheart waits for Cloudstar to finish with his announcement: Darkwater stepped down as deputy to spend more time with his kits and Silversnow, and Olivebranch took his place.

"That explains why he's not up there…!" Littlefalcon said to her. Cloudstar left his place, and Darkstar made his announcement.

"There was a small fire in our territory, Stormfoot died and I'd like to be the first to thank Cloudstar for letting us stay in RiverClan until our forest has healed."

Cloudstar nods graciously, and Darkstar continues.

"We also have lost an apprentice named Bluepaw, who is now named Bluejay upon her death."

" _Bluejay! Bluejay! Bluejay!"_

"Not only that, but we took in a ShadowClan queen named Daisyleaf, who gave birth to four kits, three toms and a she kit."

Darkstar looks to Heatherstar's way.

"Care to explain _why_ a queen was cast out so close to birth?"

"She broke the warrior code. We weren't aware of the affair until I was told by another queen, I gave Daisyleaf a chance to come clean and she did."

 _And by queen she means Splashpelt._

Littlefalcon can see the brown and white she cat trying to stay in the back of the crowd, her belly was obviously swollen with kits.

 _She's trying to cover up her own affair with Grassclaw._

Darkstar decides to not press it any further.

"We also have five new warriors. Littlefalcon, Lionfang, Finchblaze, Stormwhisker and Ivyheart!"

" _Littlefalcon! Finchblaze! Stormwhisker! Lionfang! Ivyheart!"_

* * *

Littlefalcon felt emotionally drained. He crouched down in his nest and feels a lump on his stomach.

" _Watch it!"_

Littlefalcon looks underneath his stomach and found Duskkit glaring at him.

"You almost crushed me!" He exclaims.

"You're suppose to be in the nursery, why are you here?"

Duskkit shuffles his paws. "I had a bad dream… I couldn't go back to sleep, and Daisyleaf went hunting…"

Littlefalcon sighs. "Fine, you can stay until she comes back - and _only_ when she comes back!"

Littlefalcon lays on his side, Duskkit curls up near his belly. The black and white tom looks up and sees Ivyheart smiling.

"I didn't know toms gave birth."

Littlefalcon rolls his eyes. "Yeah, right, and I'm a flying hedgehog."

Ivyheart purrs as she takes her spot in their nest. She carefully grooms Duskkit's forehead as Littlefalcon watches. An idea came to his mind as he drifts off to sleep.

 _She would be a great mother one day._


	16. Chapter 15, Discord

Chapter 15

" **Discord."**

1/21/17 - 1/22/17 - 1/24/17 - 1/25/17 - 1/26/17

* * *

 _A week into August, Graystream_ and Oakstorm welcome two she kits, Pinekit and Mistkit. Pinekit has red brown fur with light brown paws and Mistkit has very pale grey fur with white stripes. Only a week old, they have yet to open their eyes.

Dapplepelt died in her sleep, leaving Blackcloud, Birdwish and Gorseheart as the remaining elders in the den.

Daisyleaf's kits are three moons old and growing up. They follow Littlefalcon around like his shadow, especially Maplekit. Daisyleaf affectionately refers to Maplekit as "Daddy's Little She - Cat" when she asks each warrior where or when Littlefalcon would return from his hunt.

Although, her brother Thistlekit looks up to Finchblaze and Stormwhisker. Littlefalcon wishes Thistlekit would trail after Lionfang, the ginger brown tom hasn't insulted him since the fire.

Littlefalcon became worried that Thistlekit would grow up to be just like Finchblaze, and that's the last thing he wants.

* * *

Littlefalcon starts his day helping Cloudwind find more catmint. The herb itself were so strong it made his eyes water.

"Be careful not to eat them. You'll have a hard time focusing on anything." Cloudwind told him.

Hailstone stayed behind when his crippled leg started acting up, so Cloudwind brought Littlefalcon as his helper.

Cloudwind, satisfied with the results, said, "Good. Let's get some Lungwort from Hazelheart."

Littlefalcon tilts his head quizzically. Cloudwind blinks and says,

"Oh, right. Mistyleaf died last half moon, so Hazelheart is the sole medicine cat now."

Littlefalcon nods in understanding and follows Cloudwind to the moorland. The two toms were close enough to hear an argument, and Littlefalcon sees Rosefoot blocking Driftpaw from Hawkflight. Rosefoot's patrol consists of Blazefrost, Whisperclaw, Finchblaze and Lionfang.

Hawkflight was leading his own patrol of Frogskip, Hollyclaw, Lizardtail, Talonfang, Duskcloud...and Violetbloom. Littlefalcon ignores the billing rising in his throat as he follows Cloudwind toward the ThunderClan patrol and hears the argument unfold.

"-little brat crossed the territory! I saw him with my own eyes!"

Rosefoot places her tail on Driftpaw's shoulder without looking at him.

"Driftpaw was only two mouse lengths near your border."

"How would you know? You're _blind!"_ Hawkflight spat.

"Will you stop it?" Cloudwind called, padding toward the two patrol leaders. "You're both arguing like a bunch of kits."

Rosefoot snorts and whispers very soft, _"He started."_

Hawkflight narrows his eyes. "Your apprentice started it!"

"Did not!" Driftpaw blurts out. Hawkflight turns his furious gaze on the small brown tom.

"Shut your mouth, mouse muncher!"

Blazefrost snarls and gets in the front to stand next to Driftpaw's shaking form.

"Don't talk to my son like that or I'll rip your tongue out!"

"Nobody is going to rip anyone's tongue out." Cloudwind says calmly, standing in between the two cats.

"Let's just behave like grown cats, and walk away before someone gets hurt."

Hawkflight growls at the medicine cat, and slowly nods and turns away.

"By the way, ask Hazelheart if she could give me some Lungwort!" Cloudwind calls after them.

Rosefoot, satisfied with the results, turns away as well with the patrols from both Clans parting, except Littlefalcon and Violetbloom.

Violetbloom picks up a rock and threw it on Hawkflight's head. The dark ginger tom looks over his shoulder and zeroes in on Littlefalcon.

 _Wait - why me?!_

"You stinking runt!"

Hawkflight was so fast, Littlefalcon barely had time to react when he pushed him down. Littlefalcon feels Hawkflight's weight lifting from his body. He gets up and hears a shriek of pain and sees Rosefoot laying on the ground with her throat bleeding out with bits of dirt falling off her neck, Hawkflight stares at her in shock with what he's done.

Cloudwind's fur bristles into twice his size as he glares at Hawkflight.

Talonfang pulls Hawkflight's scruff. "Let's go before they report us!"

The WindClan patrol runs away, Violetbloom gives Littlefalcon a sly smirk before following suit. Cloudwind immediately rushes to Rosefoot's side as Littlefalcon presses his nose on her flank.

"She's breathing, Cloudwind."

"Let's take her back to Hailstone." Whisperclaw said.

"Why…?" Cloudwind asks, trembling. "StarClan can't take Rosefoot away from me! They already took Petalsong away from me - why also take my _daughter?!"_

Littlefalcon felt his blood run cold, Whisperclaw quickly told Cloudwind to stay silent and turns to the patrol.

"Pick up Rosefoot and take her to camp."

Blazefrost wore a suspicious look. "Did Cloudwind just say-?"

"Do it!" Whisperclaw hissed. Blazefrost said nothing more, he and Cloudwind carry Rosefoot carefully while taking the route to camp. Littlefalcon, Finchblaze and Lionfang hung back.

"Rosefoot is Cloudwind's daughter?" Lionfang hisses quietly to Littlefalcon. "Please tell me he's joking."

"I don't think so… I heard him loud and clear." Littlefalcon replies.

"It just goes to show you, you truly don't know a cat until his secrets come back to haunt him. Right, Littlefalcon?"

The black and white tom stops in place and looks at Finchblaze as he strides toward the thorn barrier. Lionfang looks at Finchblaze's departing tail and Littlefalcon's fearful face.

"What is he talking about?"

Littlefalcon feels his ears burn with embarrassment.

"You saw that she cat, Violetbloom?"

Lionfang raises his paw. "Stop right there."

The ginger and brown tom sighs. "Look, I know better than to judge cats for their mistakes nowadays. Who else knows?"

"I told Ivyheart a couple of weeks ago."

Littlefalcon sees the guarded expression on Lionfang's face.

"I appreciate your concern, Lionfang, but if Finchblaze is going to do what I think he is, then there's nothing you can do to fix this. I'm used to cats judging me, remember?"

"It still doesn't mean that you should suffer for it. And knowing Darkstar, he'll be on your side."

* * *

Littlefalcon feels the tension between his Clanmates, but it wasn't because of him...yet. They were all talking about Cloudwind.

" _You can't be serious. He's a medicine cat!"_

" _That explains why he was so interested in Rosefoot since she was a kit."_

" _I thought Cloudwind was better than that."_

Littlefalcon sees his uncle crouching down near Rosefoot as Hailstone applied cobwebs to her neck, Windstorm came from the medicine cat den with more herbs for Hailstone.

Darkstar pads through the knot of cats and looks at Rosefoot's wound.

"She'll live." Hailstone told Darkstar. "Looks as if she used the dirt as a shield for her neck before fighting."

Cloudwind gives out a huge sigh. "Thank StarClan…"

"Hey!" Sneezeclaw shouts. "Blazefrost told us that Cloudwind is Rosefoot's father! Is that true?"

Darkstar's muscles became tense. Whisperclaw and Lightstripe look at each other, Cloudwind looks over his shoulder to face the growing angry and confused crowd.

Sneezeclaw narrows his eyes. "So it's true!"

"Cloudwind broke his vows!" Leopardstrike growls.

"Why did you allow him to keep his medicine cat title?!" Stormwhisker demands.

The only cats not affected by the discovery, besides Cloudwind's littermates, were Goldflame, Graystream - who was sitting outside the nursery watching - and Windstorm, who comforts his mate while watching the crowd to make sure nobody reaches her.

Finchblaze steps up and says,

"I'll tell you why - Cloudwind is his brother, he's getting special treatment!"

 _Oh, and you think you deserve it more?_ Littlefalcon curls his lip.

Half of the Clan cats were agreeing with Finchblaze. Cloudwind turns around and faces the angry cats.

"What does it matter? I've been your medicine cat for seasons, and to do so I had to give up Rosefoot and every right to call her my kit. I had to watch her grow up with no one to call a parent and discriminated by kits her age. You will never understand the pain I went through."

"You never would've suffered the pain if you hadn't broken the code." Finchblaze retorts.

Littlefalcon pads toward Cloudwind and glares at Finchblaze.

"That's enough! Cloudwind isn't the first medicine cat to make this mistake, so why are we acting like he's the only one? There's nothing we could do to change the past."

Stormwhisker stood shoulder to shoulder with Finchblaze.

"Funny how you would say that, hypocrite."

Littlefalcon feels the shiver of fear down his spine and tail. He forces himself to look at Stormwhisker.

"Didn't you admit that you met a WindClan she cat when you were an apprentice? You told Ivyheart!"

The cats suddenly became outraged and hiss at Littlefalcon with disgust. The black and white tom lashes his tail.

"I _used to_ meet her. You need to get your facts straight. I'm standing up for Cloudwind because he has healed and looked after us for so long, he's made mistakes in healing, so why should we hold it against him for having a kit? Did you forget Leafpool or Moth Flight? How about Yellowfang? He's _not_ the first medicine cat to do this!"

The crowd became quiet, but Littlefalcon still feels the disgust lingering on his Clanmates. Finchblaze and Stormwhisker look pleased with the outcome. Tigerflame gives Littlefalcon a hollow look, and Whisperclaw stares at him with an unreadable expression.

"I want everyone to listen, because I'm only going to say this once."

Everyone turns to Darkstar.

"Cloudwind will remain as a medicine cat, regardless of his past indiscretion. As for Littlefalcon."

Littlefalcon looks over to Darkstar.

"How long ago did you start meeting with this she cat?"

"It was only two times last moon until I decided to stop."

Darkstar flicks his ear. "So long as you're not seeing her anymore, I'll let it slide. As for the rest of the Clan, go back to your duties!"

* * *

Littlefalcon can still feel the glares of his Clanmates boring into his pelt, but he hardly cares. He stays with Driftpaw as Rosefoot woke up. Her pale, misty green eyes blinks the sleep away as she looks around.

"I wouldn't move my head around." Hailstone told her. "You might open the wound again."

Rosefoot smells the air. "Was Windstorm here?"

"A while ago. Tigerflame told him to hunt for something when you wake up." Littlefalcon said.

Although it hurt to see Tigerflame pointedly ignoring his existence, he knew that his father needs time to come to terms with the truth.

Hailstone smacks Rosefoot on the nose with his tail.

"You're lucky you survived! You could've done some serious damage to your kits if you didn't."

Driftpaw blinks at the comment and looks to Rosefoot.

"You're _expecting?_ For how long?"

Rosefoot raises an invisible eyebrow. "I believe that's none of your business."

Hailstone rolls his eyes. "Five days."

"Snitch." Rosefoot scowls, 'watching' Hailstone enter the medicine cat den.

"Does Windstorm know?" Driftpaw presses on.

"Of course he does." Rosefoot snorts. "I'm staying as your mentor until you complete your training."

"Suppose the kits arrive before then?" Littlefalcon asks.

Rosefoot's ear twitches. "... Then Driftpaw will train himself."

Littlefalcon and Driftpaw roll their eyes. Littlefalcon gets up and turns around to see Finchblaze play fighting with Thistlekit.

"Hey - be careful with him!" Littlefalcon calls to Finchblaze.

Thistlekit glares at Littlefalcon. "Don't pretend to care! At least Finchblaze doesn't sneak out to see rival cats!"

Finchblaze smirks in Littlefalcon's direction as the black and white tom blinks from hurt. Littlefalcon sighs and pads away from Thistlekit, Driftpaw press his nose on Littlefalcon's flank.

"Thistlekit doesn't mean it."

"Are you sure? Everyone seems to think so."

Driftpaw shook his head. "That's just how old cats think, you made a mistake and you learned from it. Ivyheart seems to forgive you."

Littlefalcon glances at Driftpaw. "What about you?"

The light brown tom looks at him, calm.

"It's not my place to judge. If anything, I was impressed with how you stood up to your brother and Stormwhisker."

Driftpaw left Littlefalcon with a flick of his tail.

"Daddy?"

Littlefalcon feels Maplekit's soft fur brush against his front foreleg.

"Why is everyone mad at you?"

"... I made a mistake a moon ago."

Maplekit yawns, showing her white, thorn sharp teeth. Littlefalcon sees Frogskip push through the thorn barrier with Lungwort in his jaws. The WindClan warrior enters the medicine cat den and left just as quick.

Frogskip pauses when he sees Littlefalcon. The black and white tom flattens his ears, but he notices that Frogskip wasn't staring at him. His gaze is fixed on Maplekit.

Littlefalcon looks back to Frogskip and notices the WindClan was gone.

 _That was weird._

* * *

 **I was debating if Rosefoot should be pregnant and decided "Eh, why not?"**

 **Violetbloom is a sour little she cat, isn't she? And Cloudwind's secret is exposed to everyone as well as Littlefalcon's meetings with Violetbloom. Finchblaze is just a piece of work. Don't worry, I have a perfect piece of Karma brewing in my head for him. I just need to stop being lazy and actually write it out.**

 **Have you also notice that small detail near the end? What do you suppose that's all about?**

 **So I wanna ask you something: What should be the name of Rosefoot's kits be?**


	17. Chapter 16, Tensions on Both Sides

Chapter 16

" **Tension on Both Sides."**

1/26/17 - 1/27/17 - 1/28/17

* * *

" _Keep your tail down. Now, crawl_ slowly and quietly…"

Moon watches her three moon old brother slowly crawl forward, sneaking upon the unsuspecting mouse. Raccoon dug his heels into the dirt and lunges forward and lands flat on his stomach.

Moon runs to Raccoon and notices the mouse was missing. Raccoon squeaks and rolls on his side to reveal the mouse desperately trying to get away from underneath his stomach until Moon bites the mouse and cracks its bones with her teeth.

She places the mouse on the ground as Raccoon gets on his paws.

"I'm sorry, Moon…" He mutters sadly.

"It's okay, Raccoon. You're still a bit young, so it'll take a while before you can catch something."

Raccoon shakes his head. "But if I don't come back with something, Target will tell Ringo. He'll make me sleep outside again."

Moon touches Raccoon's forehead with her nose.

"Target won't get the chance because she knows not to mess with me."

"... Actually. What do you think those forest cats are doing?"

Moon frowns as she recalls Finchpaw, and how he did nothing to help her with those river cats.

"I'm not sure. But with Ringo over hunting on their home there might not be any food left for them when fall comes."

Raccoon falls silent for a little bit, and then he suggests quietly, "Maybe we can give them some of our food if they ever need it."

Moon wanted to disagree with him, but his bright amber eyes left the words stuck in her throat.

"... Possibly. The Clan cats are extremely territorial though."

Raccoon picks up the mouse and pads back to the Horseplace with Moon a few mouse lengths behind him. She couldn't help but stare at the forest from across the lake where a gorge lays hidden.

 _I wonder if they're doing okay…_

* * *

Littlefalcon felt as though everyone had left the camp, but it was partially silent when he left. Littlefalcon excuses himself to hunt in order to escape the judgemental stares and whispers behind his back.

"Littlefalcon?"

The black and white tom looks over his shoulder and sees Ivyheart approaching him.

"Why are you here?" He asks shakily.

Littlefalcon saw Volefang arguing with Ivyheart, mostly because of him. Littlefalcon fears Volefang now more than ever since Stormwhisker exposed his former secret meetings with Violetbloom, the WindClan she cat.

The dark brown tabby sent glares his way, and his claws dug in the ground whenever he saw Littlefalcon, as if he was envisioning his pelt when his claws came out.

Ivyheart pads toward him and briefly touches her muzzle with his own.

"I was worried about you. You ran out so fast I thought your fur was on fire."

Littlefalcon shrugs his shoulders and pads away aimlessly, Ivyheart kept her pace with him as she walks by his side. She presses herself on his pelt, Littlefalcon felt embarrassed.

He notices his height was growing, but barely. He only reaches a little bit past Ivyheart's shoulder and is still small for an eleven moon old tom.

Littlefalcon and Ivyheart were about to pass an empty fox den when they see a cloud of dirt kicking out. Littlefalcon and Ivyheart prepare to fight, two brown paws appear as well as Lionfang and a dead weasel in his jaws.

"What in the name of StarClan?" Ivyheart exclaims quietly.

Lionfang tosses the weasel near Littlefalcon's white paws. His fur is covered in dirt and old fox fur clumps.

"Have you manage to find anything?" He asks them.

"We just left camp." Littlefalcon replies.

Lionfang lashes his tail and steps out of the fox den.

"That weasel's all I could find. What happened to the rest of the prey?!"

Ivyheart says, "The forest should be safe for the prey to come back. This is very strange…"

" _That,_ or there's someone out there stealing from us." Lionfang growls. "If anything I bet it's ShadowClan or WindClan causing the trouble."

Lionfang snatches up his weasel and stalks back to camp. ThunderClan is having a hard time finding food. Graystream and Daisyleaf aren't suffering from the loss of prey, but Graystream still needs to produce milk for her kits.

Ivyheart looks to Littlefalcon.

"Maybe we should split up, the prey might be hiding deeper in the undergrowth."

Littlefalcon nods, and pads away to the border between WindClan and ThunderClan. He feels the wind tugging his fur, and is reminded of Violetbloom in a bitter way.

 _That she cat has issues._

To think, Violetbloom saves him from drowning and is suddenly a vain, self absorbed warrior. Then again she might've always been that way, and Littlefalcon hadn't noticed it until now.

"Littlefalcon."

The black and white tom jumps out of his fur and sees Creekstar and Brackenfall.

"Y-Yes?"

"We would like to speak to Darkstar."

Littlefalcon blinks and tilts his head. "Why?"

"I believe it's something that should be discussed between leaders."

Creekstar looks tense, and his eyes were steely. Littlefalcon looks at Brackenfall, who is mimicking his leader's behavior.

"... Alright, but you need to close to me and don't try anything sneaky."

* * *

Maplekit let out an _"oomph!"_ Thistlekit has her pinned down as she kicks his stomach. Duskkit and Hawkkit watch them in amusement.

"I don't know, maybe you should be a medicine cat if you're gonna go down this easy."

Maplekit rears her hind legs and kicks Thistlekit off her.

"No way! I don't wanna be stuck in some stinky den for the rest of my life!"

"I wanna _fight!"_ Maplekit lunges on Thistlekit and rolls around in the dirt. Hawkkit notices cats crowding around the thorn barrier, and Littlefalcon padding through with Creekstar and Brackenfall behind him.

"Dad's back!" Duskkit told them. Maplekit quickly abandons Thistlekit and follows Duskkit and Hawkkit near the crowd of cats.

"What's with the WindClan cats, Littlemouse?" Stormwhisker hissed.

"Are you trying to friendly with all the WindClan cats, now?" Finchblaze demands.

Tigerflame appears from the thorn barrier and sees Creekstar standing in front of the wary cats.

"What's going on here?"

Tigerflame stands in front of Creekstar as the ThunderClan cats became calm by his presence.

Creekstar said, "I wish to discuss something with Darkstar."

Tigerflame flicks his ear. "Darkstar left for Moonpool. Whatever you want to say I'll repeat it to him."

Creekstar looks like he wants to argue, but holds his tongue.

"Very well then. Daisyleaf, the ShadowClan queen Darkstar took in who had kits, we have learned from one of my warriors that he was the kits' father."

Everyone became mixed with protest and anger. Littlefalcon sees Daisyleaf poking her head out of the den, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh, really?" Tigerflame gives an unconvincing stare. "Who is the father making these claims?"

"He wishes to keep his identity hidden." Brackenfall replies.

Goldflame lashes her tail. "Wait - so it's alright to expose Daisyleaf's identity for having an affair, but it's not right to expose the father of the affair, too?"

Littlefalcon waits until everyone is silent for him to speak up.

"The father is Frogskip, isn't it? I saw him staring at Maplekit yesterday when he came with Lungwort."

Creekstar ignores his question and looks around to see Daisyleaf.

"You must be Daisyleaf. Come here."

The cream she cat narrows her eyes in realization. "I refuse to be called over like some kittypet. What is Frogskip asking from me?"

"Frogskip wants to have one of the kits raised in WindClan."

Daisyleaf bristles her fur and stalks out of the den to stand nose to nose with Creekstar.

"You tell Frogskip that he lost his rights to the kits when he chose his reputation over me! They were born in ThunderClan and will _stay_ in ThunderClan!"

The ThunderClan cats yowl in agreement with Daisyleaf. Littlefalcon risks looking at her kits. Hawkkit and Duskkit were confused, Maplekit looks at her mother and Creekstar while Thistlekit sits in the back, his eyes sharp with accusation.

"Daisyleaf…" Tigerflame whispers to her. "Go to your kits."

The cream she cat snorts and pads away. Tigerflame dips his head in spite of anger brimming in his eyes.

"This discussion will be relayed to Darkstar."

Creekstar nods. "I hope so. And if he refuses, we _will_ fight for those kits."

The mottled grey tom and his deputy pad out the thorn barrier. Littlefalcon carefully approaches Daisyleaf and her kits, his heart sinks when he hears Daisyleaf's voice rising.

"-doesn't matter who your father is. You were born in ThunderClan and that's how it is."

"But we're _half-WindClan,_ mom!" Hawkkit exclaims.

"You let us believe that Littlefalcon is our father and said nothing. How long were you going to let it go on?" Duskkit asks her, softly.

Daisyleaf took a deep, trying to control her anger.

"I believe that so long as you had a father figure it didn't matter. I always hoped to tell you when you became warriors."

Daisyleaf notices Littlefalcon slowly approaching her and the kits.

"Don't be too hard on Daisyleaf." He said quietly. "She didn't want you kits to grow up in the forest without safety. I do care about you all, I truly do."

Thistlekit frowns. "But Frogskip-."

" _Frogskip_ isn't here." Littlefalcon says sternly. "I'm not Daisyleaf's mate, but I believe that I'm more of a father than Frogskip."

Duskkit looks uncertain. "What if Frogskip takes us to WindClan?"

"Darkstar won't let it happen." Daisyleaf told him. "You were born in ThunderClan, and nobody can change it."

* * *

The same evening, Lionfang absolutely refuses to let up on his hunt for more prey. He looks into rabbit burrows and trees, and still couldn't find anything.

 _It might be the hunger making me crazy._

Lionfang stops in place, and sees a ginger cat bending over a rabbit.

" _Hey!"_ He yowls, running towards her with a bushy tail. "That's ThunderClan prey - give it back!"

The ginger she cat, Target, rolls her eyes and glares at Lionfang.

"Sorry, honey. It's survival of the fittest and _I'm_ fit to survive."

"I refuse to let you starve my Clan just because you're greedy. Are there more of you?"

Target flicks her tail. "Maybe yes, or no. I only know that we need food a lot more than you do."

Target bends down to her rabbit, Lionfang stomps his paw on the rabbit.

"This. Is. Mine!" He snarls.

Target curls her lip and lashes her claws on Lionfang's face. The ginger brown tom smacks his paw on her face, claws sheathed, and knocks her down.

"I suggest you don't get up, unless you want a scar." He warns her. Lionfang pushes the rabbit toward him. Target growls as she gets up and backs away from him, Lionfang can smell the fear rolling off from her.

"I'll tell Ringo what you did!" She yowls, her voice as tiny as a kit.

"Be my guest. I'll let my leader know the same." He counters.

Target huffs and storms away, running onto the moorlands. Lionfang snorts, and carries the rabbit back to his territory.

 _It wouldn't make much if a difference to warn Darkstar about that whiny kit, but hopefully she gets the message and stays out._

* * *

 **ThunderClan 2nd Allegiance**

 **Leader -** Darkstar - jet black tom with one blue eye and one amber eye

 **Deputy -** Tigerflame - dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat** \- Cloudwind - fluffy white tom with sapphire blue eyes, and very pale grey ears

 **Apprentice:** Hailstone

 **Warriors**

Windstorm - light grey tom with cream brown ears and amber eyes

Goldflame - bright gold she cat with white toes and tail tip, and dark amber eyes

Rosefoot - small, pinkish she cat with white, petal shaped patches and pale green eyes, blind

 **Apprentice** : Driftpaw

Oakstorm - large, reddish brown, muscular tom with blue eyes

Lightstripe - bright ginger, almost golden tom, with white stripes along his back and down his tail, and yellow eyes with a golden tint.

Whisperclaw - very dark grey, almost black, she cat with barely visible tabby stripes and emerald green eyes.

Ivyheart - brown she cat with silver paws and amber eyes

Spottedberry - golden brown she cat with black splotches

Gingershine - ginger she cat

Littlefalcon - small, black tom with a white chest, chin, underbelly, front paws and legs, with pale amber eyes.

Finchblaze - dark ginger tom with darker brown tabby striped and green eyes

Stormwhisker - dark blue tom with green eyes

Lionfang - ginger tom with brown paws and amber eyes

Leopardstrike - golden brown tom with black spots and amber eyes

Volefang - dark brown tabby tom

Ravenwing - black she cat with dark brown patches

Rainstorm - dark grey tom with blue grey splotches and blue eyes

Flameclaw - huge, dark ginger tom

Squirreltail - brown tom with a bushy tail

Sweetflower - long haired tortoiseshell and white she cat with green eyes

Ashcloud - grey tom with a long tail, formerly RiverClan

Foxflame - bright ginger tom with a white chest, paws and amber eyes

Duckheart - fluffy, pale grey she cat with blue eyes

Thrushwing - cream brown she cat with green eyes.

Blazefrost - ginger tom with ice blue eyes

Crowtail - black tabby tom

Skystorm - grey she cat with white splotches

Sneezeclaw - dark brown tom

Dawnleaf - pale grey she cat

Timberclaw - blue grey and brown tom

Pricklefrost - grey and white tom

Mousepatch - dark grey tom with black patches down his spine

Whitefur - white tom with black ear tips and tail tip and blue eyes, formerly known as Ezra

 **Apprentices:**

Hailstone - light grey tom with darker grey splotches, medicine cat apprentice

Driftpaw - light brown tom with ice blue eyes

 **Queens (she cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Graystream - grey tabby she cat with distinctive white stripes on her back and down her tail, and clear blue eyes. Mother of Oakstorm's kits, Pinekit and Mistkit.

Daisyleaf - cream colored tabby she cat with dark blue eyes, formerly ShadowClan. Mother of Maplekit, Thistlekit, Hawkkit, and Duskkit, all three moons old.

 **Kits:**

Maplekit - tortoiseshell she cat with fluffy fur, bright ginger and pitch black splotches, with black paws and golden eyes

Thistlekit - dark brown tabby tom kit with a white underbelly, neck, and paws and dark golden eyes

Hawkkit - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, white paws and muzzle, ear tips and tail tip with darker brown almost black stripes, and icy blue eyes

Duskkit - pale brown tabby tom kit with faint, darker tabby stripes and pale amber eyes, one white front paw and tail tip

Pinekit - red brown she cat with light brown paws and green eyes

Mistkit - very pale grey she cat with white stripes and blue eyes

 **Elders**

Gorseheart - grey tabby with pale blue eyes

Blackcloud - black she cat

Birdwish - bluish grey she cat

* * *

 **Creekstar has given ThunderClan a warning: give up Daisyleaf's kits or fight for them. Lionfang confronts Target and makes off with the rabbit.**

 **Target promises to keep her word and tell Ringo. What would it mean for ThunderClan?**

 **Also, thanks for giving names for Rosefoot's kits! Now, here's another question:**

 **Who should mentor Daisyleaf's kits, Thistlekit, Duskkit, Hawkkit, and Maplekit? ~ Kyubi**


	18. Chapter 17, Ambush

**Before we start, I'd like to thank a guest named Dapplecloud for straightening out Daisyleaf's kits personalities. It really helps since guests aren't able to PM authors without their own account. ~ Kyubi**

* * *

Chapter 17

" **Ambush."**

1/29/17 - 1/30/17 - 1/31/17

* * *

 _One moon later, in early September, ThunderClan_ all but forgotten about Creekstar's threat to take Daisyleaf's kits to their WindClan father, Frogskip. Darkstar made a promise to keep the kits no matter what.

After discovering their WindClan heritage, Hawkkit, Duskkit, Thistlekit and Maplekit avoided Littlefalcon for days. Some of the senior warriors whisper how "it serves him right", still thinking about his meetings with Violetbloom.

After a while, Maplekit and Duskkit started talking to him again. Then Hawkkit and Thistlekit, who seems to have gotten over his rebellious phase.

Lionfang's report on the possibility of rogues stealing what's left of their prey motivated Darkstar to start night patrols and gave strict orders to drive them off and attack them if they didn't get the message.

* * *

"When will Rosefoot's kits come?"

Daisyleaf opens one eye on Thistlekit. "Cloudwind says she's due in the middle of this moon."

"Then why isn't she in here?"

"She wants to continue training Driftpaw."

"She can do that?!"

"Queens have a choice to be in the nursery or not, we just need to be careful when the due date arrives."

Thistlekit hears the edge in her mew, and decides not to press it any further. Graystream left the nursery to stretch her legs, leaving her kits to play with Hawkkit and Maplekit.

Pinekit tries to look threatening, but her kit soft fur made her look like a small puff ball compared to Hawkkit.

"Why won't you teach me how to fight?" She asks him.

"Graystream might get mad at me." Hawkkit replies.

" _That_ and Daisyleaf will confine us in the nursery again." Maplekit addd.

"I still want to learn! Please?" Pinekit begs Hawkkit.

The dark brown tabby frowns slightly. "Well… Okay, I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

* * *

Hailstone sorts out marigolds, yarrow, and pushes out a bundle of leaves to Duskkit.

"What are these called?"

Duskkit smells the herbs delicately. "Blackberry leaves?"

"And what are they used for?"

Duskkit kinks his tail tip and looks at the ceiling, thinking. He flicks his tail tip.

"For swelling of the bee stings."

Hailstone nods and grabs a piece of bark.

"Alder bark is for toothache."

"Your memory is getting better." Hailstone says, putting the bark away.

Duskkit's eyes brightens up from his praise. "D-Do you think I could be a good medicine cat, Hailstone?"

The light grey tom glances at the dark brown tabby.

Hailstone didn't appreciate Duskkit sneaking in the den at first, but when he sees Duskkit sorting the mixed herbs by himself - feebly - Hailstone decides to teach him.

Everyone is still angry with Cloudwind, and the fluffy white tom hardly does his duties since the truth came out, so Hailstone needs the help he can get.

"I'll see what Darkstar says, but I believe you have a shot at being my apprentice."

* * *

Finchblaze leads his patrol of Rainstorm, Timberclaw, Ivyheart and Leopardstrike. He stops near the stream separating ThunderClan from WindClan. Finchblaze smells the air.

"... I smell rogues." He said. "And it leads to the Ancient Oak."

"Probably the same rogues Lionfang told us about." Timberclaw put in. Finchblaze looks at his patrol.

"Leopardstrike, would you go back to camp and tell Darkstar or Tigerflame where we're going?"

His former mentor nods and races back to the camp. Finchblaze and his patrol make their way to the clearing where the giant, elderly oak tree stood. He sees a dark grey tom with two other toms, one dark brown and the other was smokey black.

The three toms were digging their teeth into a rabbit, and a pile of small, dead animals were laying down next to the grey and black tom.

 _Why those pieces of crow food…_ Finchblaze dug his claws into the ground. He'd show these rogues who they were messing with.

* * *

Darkstar follows Leopardstrike to the Ancient Oak. He brought Skystorm, Crowtail, Mousepatch, Spottedberry, Squirreltail and Littlefalcon. A piercing shriek rips through the air.

Darkstar takes the lead and sees Finchblaze's patrol attacking the three toms, and trying to fight off the extra five that held them near the tree.

He looks over his shoulder. "Skystorm and Crowtail, come with me. Mousepatch, you will take the others and wait for my call in the bushes."

Darkstar yowls and charges into battle with Skystorm and Crowtail on his heels. Mousepatch leads the rest of the warriors behind the bushes, Littlefalcon peeks through the small gaps and sees Finchblaze sinking his teeth into a scrawny tan she cat before chasing her off.

He notices one cat who isn't fighting: the grey tom with the black ringed tail.

The grey tom watches from a distance, near Littlefalcon's reach, and gives out orders.

"Watch your paw, Dylan!"

"Bronco! Pin that black tom down and rip his throat open!"

Littlefalcon sees the number of rogues dwindling down to five. Darkstar let out a yowl.

Littlefalcon bunches his muscles and leaps through the bushes and latches his claws on the grey tom. The tom rolls on his back, crushing Littlefalcon underneath, and pins the black and white tom down.

"Are you forest cats nothing but kits?" He sneers.

Littlefalcon rears his back legs and kicks the tom in the stomach. He quickly gets on his paws and bites down on the tom's neck. The tom hisses, and rakes his claws on Littlefalcon's shoulders.

Littlefalcon moves his head back and recoils, the tom's claws rip off his fur, scattering around the air. Littlefalcon swipes his claws into the tom's muzzle and rips off his right ear.

"You rotten kit!" The rogue spat. The grey tom lunges forward, and Darkstar knocks him down. In a swift movement, the grey tom gets on his paws and rips Darkstar's throat open.

" _No!"_ Littlefalcon cries. Darkstar grunts and sank his claws on the tom's chin before falling down. Littlefalcon hisses with fury and flung himself on the grey tom. He sank his claws into the tom's left eye.

The tom shrieks with pain. Littlefalcon backs away from the tom's furious glare. The tom scans Littlefalcon up and down, sizing him with a condescending glare.

Then he looks at his cats and says,

"Let's get out of here!"

"But, Ringo!"

"Don't question me!" Ringo snaps. "Besides, we've done enough damage to these forest freaks!"

Ringo dives into the bushes. The several remaining rogues follow his lead and vanish into the bushes, too.

Littlefalcon looks around and finds a still, golden brown body with two others.

"Leopardstrike?" Finchblaze nudges his former mentor with his paw. Leopardstrike didn't respond.

Littlefalcon looks over the dead bodies of Skystorm and Crowtail, and hears groaning, Darkstar slowly regains consciousness.

"Darkstar, are you okay?" Mousepatch asks him.

Timberclaw and Ivyheart go to Darkstar and support him with their weight, having him lean on their shoulders.

"Daddy…" Spottedberry moans with sorrow. She struggles to hold back the tears as Squirreltail pads next to her.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers. Spottedberry puts her muzzle on Squirreltail's shoulder.

"What am I going to tell, Gingershine?" She wept.

Littlefalcon looks at the three dead bodies lying on the ground, bleeding out from their wounds.

 _This didn't have to happen._

* * *

Raccoon quickly hides behind Moon, her back turned to the entrance of the Horseplace and her little brother seeking refuge under her belly. Ringo stalks through the crowd of cats and went straight for Moon.

Moon pushes Raccoon into the gaping hole to put him outside. Ringo scratches her flank, and slowly, deeply sinks his claws into the wound. Moon fought back.

She sees the new wound on his left eye, and rakes her claws on it. Ringo recoils, giving Moon enough time to wriggle herself through the gaping hole where Raccoon is waiting.

Ringo spits with frustration, Target quickly pads to his side.

"Are you okay, dear?"

"Shut up!" He hisses at her. Ringo looks at his large group of cats.

"This isn't over, not by a long shot! Those wild cats think they own the place and can push us around like a bunch of mice, but they haven't met us."

"We'll get them back, one way or another."

Ringo runs his tail tip on his wounded eye, and recalls the small, black and white tom.

 _Starting with that runt._

* * *

"Littlefalcon."

Littlefalcon looks at Tigerflame approaching him. "How are you doing?"

"Hailstone says I need to take light work for a day or two."

Tigerflame nods. "Darkstar wants to meet you and Finchblaze before you sleep. It's important."

Littlefalcon nods and gets on his paws. Tigerflame touches his good shoulder with his paw.

"Littlefalcon." He says, softly. "I just want to say I forgive you for the… WindClan she-cat indiscretion."

* * *

The black and white tom enters Darkstar's den, and sure enough, Finchblaze glares at him over his shoulder like he shows up later in the day. Littlefalcon sits two mouse lengths away from his brother.

Darkstar's blue and amber eyes carefully analyzes his two nephews before speaking.

"Let's cut to the chase. Daisyleaf's kits are getting older, and it'll be a long time before Pinekit and Mistkit become apprentices, so I decided that you two should mentor one of Daisyleaf's kits."

 _Wait - what? He's making me a mentor?_

Littlefalcon feels his thin pelt heat up with excitement.

"I understand your decision to make me a mentor, but why _him?"_ Finchblaze demands, nodding his head to Littlefalcon.

"Littlefalcon's only been a warrior for four moons now."

"And _you've_ only been a warrior for two moons." Darkstar counters. "What's your point?"

The fur on Finchblaze's spine rises.

"There are plenty of experienced warriors to mentor the kits, take Volefang and Mousepatch for example."

Littlefalcon suppresses himself from giving his brother a seething glare.

"I'm aware of the senior warriors capabilities to train our kits into fine cats, but the young warriors deserve a chance to bring up good cats, too."

Littlefalcon can't help but put his question in,

"Who will mentor the other two kits?"

"I'll decide on who gets which kit. You two have one more moon left before they become apprentices, assuming that WindClan is bluffing about taking them back, I want you two to be ready for the responsibility."

* * *

Moon and Raccoon pad through the moorlands undetected, and went to the abandoned Twoleg place Moon lived in before moving. Moon rests on her side, and allows Raccoon to curl up near her belly.

"Moony? What's gonna happen to us?" Raccoon asks her.

"I don't know, buddy."

The dark silver she cat perks her ears, recalling Feral's stories.

"Do you want to hear a story? Feral told me about it."

Moon's heart aches, remembering her long deceased grandfather, and feels sorry that Raccoon will never know Feral like she does.

Raccoon smiles sadly and nods.

"There were six rogues who couldn't stand the neglect of a sickly kit, and took him to a group of cats called ThunderClan…"

* * *

 **I might not have been clear when I asked which cat should mentor Daisyleaf's kits. And if so, I'm super sorry for that.**

 **When I said that, I meant like "Littlefalcon/Maplekit" and such. I still haven't come up with who gets who, except for one, so there's no rush. Besides, I have enough to think about like Rosefoot's kitting next chapter-**

 ***Kyubi cuts herself off, and slaps her forehead***

 **Me and my big mouth…**

 **Oh, well. At least you guys helped me with the kits' names, I only managed to come up with one. :3**

 **Other than that, what do you think of Ringo and the rogues? They've already killed three cats.**

 **Are they a threat? Will WindClan keep their word and start shenanigans with ThunderClan?**

 **Again** _ **why**_ **am I asking you these questions when I write this book?**

 **Thank you for reading this and I hope you have a great evening. :) ~ Kyubi**


	19. Chapter 18, Ahead of Schedule

Chapter 18

" **Ahead of Schedule."**

2/1/17 - 2/2/17

* * *

 _Two weeks later, ThunderClan finishes grieving_ for the loss of Leopardstrike, Skystorm and Crowtail. Leopardstrike's two daughters took longer to recover from the tragedy than anyone else.

The senior warriors and cats who were apprentices at the time knew that Spottedberry and Gingershine lost their mother, Pounceclaw, many moons ago when they and Redfawn were kits. Then they lost Redfawn when she abandoned the Clan in her selfish greed and was killed for it.

Now they suffer the loss of their father, and feel as though their family was torn apart.

Curiously enough, Squirreltail spent his time helping Spottedberry with her grief, and Timberclaw pushed Gingershine into returning to her chores earlier than her sister. Cats were beginning to see the four cats as potential mates.

The young warriors were beginning to talk about attacking the rogues when they least expect it… unfortunately for them, Darkstar just happened to be within earshot of their conversation.

So the jet black tom ordered the young warriors to do apprentice chores for the time being. With Driftpaw as the only apprentice in ThunderClan, Darkstar thought this would be perfect for the younger cats to "pitch in".

* * *

Stormwhisker spat out a ball of mouse bile and approaches Finchblaze and Driftpaw.

"I swear to StarClan if Blackcloud says one more comment…!"

"You should have thought about that _after_ we left camp to say the plan out loud." Finchblaze retorts.

"Those flea bitten rogues need to be punished! They killed your former mentor - I thought you'd want their blood as well!"

Finchblaze's anger melts into grief at the mention of Leopardstrike.

"Um." Driftpaw speaks up. "Darkstar just wants us to stay safe. If the rogues can kill three cats, then they're too dangerous to go after alone."

Stormwhisker turns his glare on Driftpaw.

"Oh please. You're only saying that because you're half-rogue, so why don't you mind your own business like a good apprentice?"

"Even apprentices deserve respect."

Driftpaw nearly jumped out of his fur when he heard Blazefrost's deep voice. The ginger tom glares at Stormwhisker with sharp disapproval.

"Besides, Rosefoot is Driftpaw's mentor, not you. Why don't you go back to work on your own instead of having _me_ reprimand you like a an apprentice fresh out of the nursery?"

The dark blue tom gulps and quickly retreats. Finchblaze departs from Driftpaw more slowly.

Blazefrost looks at Driftpaw, making the brown tom sink under his ice blue stare. Driftpaw didn't have a strong relationship with his father since he left the nursery, mostly because Blazefrost intimidated him.

Then again, Blazefrost intimidates everyone in his Clan, even Leopardstrike when he was alive.

"I should probably meet with Rosefoot." He excuses himself.

"Good, I'll catch up with you."

Driftpaw looks over his shoulder. "Pardon?"

Blazefrost replies, "I asked Rosefoot to let me observe your final assessment and see how your progress is going."

Driftpaw's fur spikes up a little bit on his spine. "... Great. I look forward to it."

* * *

Driftpaw was not prepared for Blazefrost _in the slightest._ Rosefoot leads Driftpaw to the forest near the stream, away from the Ancient Oak. Her swollen belly is the first thing Driftpaw sees, and with her being small she looks like she is ready to pop.

Blazefrost pads close beside Driftpaw when Rosefoot stops in the middle of the forest.

"Driftpaw, you're going to hunt for three squirrels in the trees. When you show me the squirrels in one piece, your assessment is complete."

Driftpaw blinks. "Wait… I'm hunting them in the _trees?_ "

"Yes. We've climbed trees before."

"But we never hunt for them in… How do you _hunt_ prey up in the trees?"

Rosefoot shrugs her shoulders. "I never tried it. But I'm sure you'll think of something."

The pinkish she cat gets up and pads away from the dumbfounded Driftpaw.

"Me and Blazefrost will be watching you from a hiding place. So don't think about hunting squirrels from the ground."

Rosefoot and Blazefrost disappear into the trees. Driftpaw frowns. He looks at the nearest tree and sank his claws into the bark. He climbs up the tree, and when he balances himself on the branch, he sees an open hole in the tree bark.

Driftpaw opens his mouth to gather scent. He found a squirrel. Driftpaw slowly crawls along the branch, and peeks inside, slightly, and finds a squirrel sleeping inside the tree.

He reaches inside and pulls out the squirrel, who fought for dear life despite Driftpaw's claws keeping it from escaping. Driftpaw bites down on the squirrel's head and twists it, snapping its neck.

Driftpaw climbs down the tree and buries the dead squirrel. Driftpaw's ears twitches when he hears a very, very faint cry.

 _My head must be playing games with me._

Just as he prepares to climb another tree, Driftpaw hears the cry again, only it sounds familiar and could smell the metallic scent of-

 _Blood!_

The cry became louder as Driftpaw runs in its direction. He pushes through the bushes and his fur stood on end.

"Rosefoot?"

His mentor is laying on the ground, blood forming around her haunches, breathing heavily as if she ran around the lake without rest. Blazefrost stood over her and looks at his son.

"Driftpaw, go back to camp and find Cloudwind or Hailstone!"

Rosefoot lifts her head, and bore her blind, green eyes on Driftpaw.

"Get… Windstorm…"

* * *

Driftpaw wastes no time racing straight for the medicine cat den. Cloudwind and Hailstone were organizing herbs when he enters.

"Rosefoot is having her kits!"

Cloudwind turns to him with wide blue eyes.

"She's too early!"

"Tell that to the kits!" Driftpaw snaps. Cloudwind quickly gathers the appropriate herb and looks to Hailstone.

"Tell Darkstar what is happening and to bring warriors with him."

Driftpaw moves out of Cloudwind's path as the fluffy white tom pushes through the thorn barrier, and Hailstone limps to Darkstar's den. Driftpaw sees Windstorm leaving the elder's den with Goldflame when he notices Hailstone.

"Windstorm!" He cries. "Rosefoot is having her kits!"

Every ThunderClan cat murmur to each other with concern for Rosefoot, Windstorm's fur bristles and looks at Goldflame.

The gold she cat gives her foster brother an exasperated glance. "For StarClan's sake - _go!"_

The light grey tom nods and races out of the camp without a second thought, and Driftpaw follows behind him.

* * *

" _Get these runts out of me -_ _ **RIGHT NOW!"**_

Driftpaw stops himself from making a u - turn back to camp and stays next to Blazefrost. Cloudwind presses his paw on Rosefoot's flank, and Windstorm crouched down, lying next to his mate's form.

Hailstone hangs behind Cloudwind with herbs ready.

"Cloudwind!"

Sweetflower, Ashcloud, Flameclaw, Foxflame and Ravenwing rush toward the cats.

"Darkstar sent us. How are her kits?" Ashcloud asks Cloudwind.

"... Their coming, fast. Rosefoot, prepare to push when I say so."

As Driftpaw stares at his mentor, he recalls the image of his own mother. Though it was always vague, he could still smell the fresh hay, and his mother's brown fur coat, and his brother, who died before Driftpaw opened his eyes.

"We have a she-cat!"

Driftpaw blinks back to reality. Cloudwind places the she cat near Hailstone, who licks the kit's fur backwards to rouse it awake. Ravenwing and Sweetflower, the two she cats who experienced kitting, take Windstorm's place and comforts the new, pinkish queen.

Windstorm joins Flameclaw, Sneezeclaw, Ashcloud and Foxflame to make sure no badgers or foxes came by.

Driftpaw risks speaking,

"... Blazefrost?"

The ginger tom glances down to the brown tom.

"Do you think mom liked me?"

Blazefrost gives a weary sigh. "Of course she did. Cookie basically lived in a fantasy world where nothing was a bad thing, until Daisypelt got a hold of her."

Rosefoot groans as another kit slides out from under her tail, and Cloudwind took it.

"Another she-cat."

"How come you don't talk about Cookie?" Driftpaw asks, unable to help himself.

Blazefrost remains silent, until he whisper to him. "The past can be too painful to think about, sometimes. It's easier to pretend that it doesn't hurt you anymore. And at the same time it didn't help me. I certainly didn't try to, especially when it came to you."

"We have a tom!"

Cloudwind gently strokes Rosefoot's flank.

"You're doing great, Rosefoot. There's just one more kit to go."

"One more?" Rosefoot hisses. "That's it! I'm never having kits again, do you hear me, Twinklepaws?!"

Blazefrost continues to whisper,

"You have Cookie's fur, and as mouse brained as it sounds I compared you to her when I wanted to forget her. I've accepted that I will never forget Cookie, or stop loving her. I just hope you can forgive me for not being the father you needed."

Driftpaw leans on Blazefrost's side, purring. Rosefoot gives one last push to deliver the final kit, and Cloudwind announces triumphantly.

"You're done, Rosefoot."

Hailstone carries the final kit near Rosefoot's belly. Windstorm looks back and slowly pads to Rosefoot, warmly gazing on their four kits.

"Congratulations, you have one tom and three she cats."

Blazefrost chuckles softly. "You were a little bit bigger than those kits, when I first saw you and your brother."

* * *

The morning wore on to the evening, and Darkstar visits the nursery to check on his new grandnephew and grandnieces. Windstorm crouches near Rosefoot's nest and watches the kits with fondness.

The kits fur coat were starting to show. With the first she kit, her fur has a faint, tortoiseshell fur coat, with dark ginger, black and brown patches, the second she kit has a thick, light grey coat with slightly darker tabby stripes, the third she kit has pure white fur with tiny, pale silver flecks on her pelt, and the tom has a cream colored pelt with white toes.

"Where are Graystream and the kits?" Darkstar asks Daisyleaf.

"Pinekit and Mistkit were shocked to see the kits. They kept asking where they came from and how they were made, and Graystream decided to take them out and distract them for the time being."

Darkstar nods, shuddering as he recalls the memory when he and Ravenwing sat Windstorm and Goldflame down to give them "the talk" when they were apprentices.

Poor Windstorm was terrified and fascinated at the time, while Goldflame looked a little bit weirded out.

"Have you decided names for them?"

Darkstar glances over to Cloudwind standing next to him.

Rosefoot nods, tiredly. "For the tortoiseshell, I named her… Petalkit."

Cloudwind gasps a little at the mention of his deceased mate, and Rosefoot's mother who died giving birth to her.

"And we decided Berrykit for the tom and Featherkit for the grey tabby."

"What about the white one?" Darkstar asks.

Windstorm looks at Rosefoot and then to Cloudwind. The fluffy white medicine cat blinks.

"Wait… You want me to name her?"

Rosefoot nods again. "Your her grandfather, you're as much kin to her as her parents...plus, I'm too tired to think."

Cloudwind always assumed that Rosefoot would never forgive him for lying to keep his status as a medicine cat. His heart warms with relief from her hidden message of forgiveness.

"Well, okay. I believe she should be named, Snowkit."

"Snowkit it is." Rosefoot replies, yawning.

* * *

Darkstar backs out of the nursery with Cloudwind next to him.

"What's wrong with you?"

Cloudwind turns to his leader/brother. "What do you mean?"

"Cloudwind, seriously. Stop. I'm your big brother, I can tell when something's wrong with you, you're the most sensitive tom in our litter. I would've thought that you would be glad that Rosefoot forgave you."

"I _am_ glad. It's just." Cloudwind sighs. "She had a point when she accused me of not being the father she needed growing up."

"You watched over her apprenticeship, you were a complete wreck when she left to the Twoleg city and returned, you even watched her become a warrior."

"All from the sidelines." Cloudwind growls. "I couldn't express any fatherly affection towards her in public without some cat getting suspicious or catching on. I couldn't risk putting my Clan second to her, no matter how hard I tried to keep Petalsong's promise."

Darkstar brushes Cloudwind's shoulder with his tail tip.

"Cloudwind, you did the best you could do. I'm sure Leafpool had it rough, too, watching her kits being raised by her sister instead of herself."

Cloudwind nods. "I know… Which is why I've come to a decision."

The fluffy white tom looks Darkstar in the eyes. "I'm stepping down as medicine cat and becoming a warrior."

Darkstar blinks hard, and tries not to cuff Cloudwind across the ears and call him a mouse brain.

"Dude… No offense, but you could barely play fight with Lightstripe and me as kits! Couldn't you just become-?"

"An elder? No, I'm too young - and don't say Longtail was young when he became an elder, because he was blinded at the time!"

Cloudwind shook his head. "I've already missed out on my daughter's kithood, but I want to be there for my grandkits and give them some sense of normalcy. I already told Hailstone and he understands my choice, and I have no doubt he will handle the Clan on his own."

Darkstar can see that his younger brother wasn't going to change his mind. He nods reluctantly.

"Okay, if that's what you want. You can stay in the medicine cat den for one last time before I announce your new position in the morning."

Cloudwind dips his head. "Thank you, Darkstar."

* * *

Moon rummages through the freshly grown catmint and went inside of the den, Raccoon is curled up in a ball, with his tail covering his mouth. Moon places the catmint near Raccoon's head.

"Raccoon, please eat _something._ You can't just give up so easily."

Her half-brother refuses to respond. Moon is scared. Raccoon spent the day playing in the rain yesterday while she went out hunting, and now he's come down with a cold. He hasn't eaten anything in almost a day.

 _Feral, what can I do? I already lost Fiona - I can't lose Raccoon!_

Then it hits her. The _Clans!_ Why did it take her this long to figure it out? If ThunderClan took in Feral as a kit and nursed him back to health, surely they would do the same for Raccoon.

"Don't worry, buddy." She whispers to Raccoon. "I know just the cats to help you, first thing in the morning we're visiting ThunderClan."

* * *

 **Funny thing, when some of you guys gave me names for the kits, both Rainstorm of ShadowClan and Waterpool suggested Petalkit, probably thinking of Rosefoot's mother.**

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan also suggested Featherkit as a name, and I finally came up with the names Snowkit and Berrykit.**

 **And Moon has decided to take Raccoon to ThunderClan to get him treated.**

 **How will Finchblaze react? Would he continue to deny knowing Moon?** **Probably not, if she has anything to say about it.**

 **Question!**

 **What personalities should Rosefoot's kits have?**

 **~ Kyubi**


	20. Chapter 19, Problems

**Heads up! It's that moment when I warn you about spoilers! This chapter contains spoilers from both** _ **Stealth's Fire, Book 1**_ **and** _ **Seapaw's Redemption**_ **.**

 **If you haven't read either of those stories, you have the option of reading them or continue with reading this one knowing it contains spoilers.**

 **That is all. Have a nice read. ~ Kyubi**

* * *

Chapter 19

" **Problems."**

2/2/17 - 2/3/17

* * *

 _In the following day after Rosefoot had_ her kits, Darkstar announced that Cloudwind is stepping down as medicine cat and becomes a warrior. Nobody was pleased with the outcome, but a leader's word was law. Cloudwind spent his time hunting for food to give to Rosefoot, almost creating a competition between him and Windstorm.

With Rosefoot nursing, Driftpaw was given to Ashcloud as a substitute mentor. Littlefalcon didn't miss the looks of contempt of his Clanmates whenever Cloudwind stops to eat, some of the young warriors pad away from the former medicine cat as if he was carrying a deadly form of greencough.

 _Seriously, they need to get over themselves._

* * *

Littlefalcon begins to notice Thistlekit struggling to pin his paw on a leaf near the thorn barrier. He approaches the dark brown tabby.

"What's going on?"

Thistlekit smacks the leaf with his paw. "I can't get this pouncing thing right. This is useless, why can't I learn to fight instead?"

"Hunting is just as important as fighting."

Littlefalcon places his paw on Thistlekit's back.

"Try crouching down, and stalk forward with your stomach to the ground."

Thistlekit did as instructed, however, Littlefalcon sees his tail lashing from side to side.

"Keep your tail stiff as a stick. If you brush on a pile of leaves you will alert the prey nearby."

Thistlekit nods. He lowers his tail and continues to crawl. He tenses his hind legs and leaps, and pounces on the leaf with two paws firmly on the edges.

"That was a good pounce, Thistlekit." Littlefalcon said.

Thistlekit smiles from the praise. Littlefalcon hears the thorns move, and a dark silver she cat enters the camp without a sense of shock or guilt.

 _Wait, is that Moon?_

Littlefalcon easily recognizes this she cat as Moon, obviously. She's grown into a bulky, long legged she cat despite being the same age as him and Finchblaze. Moon pads through the camp with a grey kit on her back, unresponsive.

"Hey! Get out of here!" Thistlekit tries to charge toward Moon, but Littlefalcon wraps his paw around Thistlekit's body.

The cats notice Moon's arrival and went on the offensive, they growl and glare at Moon as she places the grey kit on the ground.

" _What are you doing here?"_

" _Get out of here before we chase you out!"_

Hailstone pushes himself through the crowd to reach Moon and the kit.

"Hailstone, what are you doing?" Oakstorm asks.

"Would you all just relax?" Hailstone retorts over his shoulder. The grey speckled tom looks at the grey kit sprawling out on the ground.

"Raccoon is sick. I don't know how to treat him, the plants near the Twoleg den didn't get his attention."

Hailstone presses his nose on Raccoon's paw pad. "That's because he's developing a fever. Bring him in my den."

Moon nods and carries Raccoon by his scruff to bring him inside the den. Littlefalcon sees Duskkit pad behind Hailstone and touches his good back leg.

"C-Can I help?" He asks shyly.

Hailstone smiles warmly and nods. "You have to listen very carefully and follow my instructions."

Duskkit smiles and follows Hailstone inside the den. Littlefalcon can already see Duskkit as a good medicine cat apprentice.

 _I would never be a medicine cat. I probably would have fainted at the sight of every drop of blood._

Darkstar pads through the thorn barrier and notices everyone who is tense.

"What's…?" He suddenly pauses and smells the air. He lashed his tail and spits. "Oh, come on! How many trespassers are going to come here when I'm gone?"

Darkstar enters the medicine cat den, but backs up when Moon pushes herself out. The jet black tom gets over his fluster and regains his composure.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

Moon gives Darkstar a wary gaze, and licks her pelt before responding.

"My name is Moon. My brother, Raccoon, is sick and I brought him here to get help."

Darkstar flicks his ear. "How do you know about us?"

"I ran into one of your cats moons ago, although he won't admit it." Moon replies. "I heard of you from stories from my grandfather, Feral."

"Excuse me?" The crowd parts to reveal Blazefrost staring at Moon with Blackcloud and Birdwish. "Did you say, Feral? Dark brown, skinny tom?"

Moon nods. Blazefrost narrows his eyes. "Feral had kits… Your his granddaughter…"

Blackcloud examines Moon closely. "Yes… You have Feral's form, and his ears."

"Blazefrost, do you know what she's talking about?" Darkstar asks the ginger tom.

"We do." Birdwish replies. "We were rogues, long ago when Hollowstar was still alive. Feral was a kit who was left to die, and his father did nothing to help him."

"So Pounceclaw decided to take matters into her own paws and take Feral to one of the Clans to heal him." Blackcloud put in.

Blazefrost nods. "We didn't want her to go alone. Me, Blackcloud, Birdwish, Badgerleap and Snowflower left the rogues and came to ThunderClan in order to seek help for Feral. Hollowstar invited us to stay as apprentices."

Littlefalcon looks at the crowd slowly calming down. In the far back, however, he sees Flameclaw with Duckheart, and the dark ginger tom's amber gaze narrow into slits as he listens to the story.

"I never knew he started a family… How is Feral?" Birdwish asks Moon,

The dark silver she cat bows her head.

"He dead long ago, after we left the city. But he never stopped telling me about ThunderClan and the she cat who looked after him and brought him home."

"Amberflower."

Moon focuses her attention to Flameclaw. The fur along his spine bristles, and his tail is bushy as a fox's.

"Her name was _Amberflower._ "

Flameclaw turns his back on Moon and stalks into the warriors den. Darkstar waits until he gets everyone's attention.

"Okay. As Moon stated, her brother is greatly sick with a fever. She and Raccoon are going to stay in ThunderClan until they are well enough to leave. For the time being Moon,"

He says to the she cat. "You will train as an apprentice and abide by the warrior code so long as you live here. Understand?"

Moon almost protests, but she clamps her mouth shut and nods, reluctantly.

* * *

The next morning, everyone went to their normal duties. With the addition of Moon. The dark silver rogue is given to Tigerflame as an apprentice and left with him recently after Littlefalcon woke up.

Finchblaze isn't happy with Moon staying in the same place as her. He even went out of his way to ignore her existence, which didn't go well with Tigerflame.

Daisyleaf is sharing tongues with Graystream near the nursery while Rosefoot remains inside with her kits.

"Littlefalcon! Look at _meeee!"_

The black and white tom looks at Maplekit as she plays with Pinekit and Mistkit. Duskkit sits a few mouse lengths away playing "medicine cat" with Hawkkit and Thistlekit.

Littlefalcon smiles as he approaches the kits, he sees Creekstar padding through the thorn barrier with… Frogskip. The lanky dark brown tom notices the four kits and purrs with delight.

" _ **Creekstar!"**_

Darkstar stalks from High Rock and approaches the WindClan leader with his fur bristling furiously.

"I think you're lost, because this-!" Darkstar waves his tail around the camp. "Isn't the moorlands! _Get out, now!"_

"We're not lost. Frogskip wanted to meet his kits."

Daisyleaf bristles with fury as she watches Frogskip through slitted eyes. Frogskip crouches down to the kits with warm eyes.

"Hello, little ones."

Hawkkit scans Frogskip up and down. "You're Frogskip, aren't you?"

"How perceptive of you." Frogskip purrs, chuckling. "Yes, I am. I'm your father."

Thistlekit snorts. "So what? You expect us to grant you nine lives or something?"

Frogskip puts one paw forward, but Hawkkit and Thistlekit step back from him.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." He says. Frogskip looks to Maplekit and tries to nuzzle her. The young tortoiseshell she cat recoils as if Frogskip contracted greencough, and runs straight for Littlefalcon and hides behind him.

"Make him go away, Daddy!" She whimpers.

Frogskip narrows his yellow eyes on Littlefalcon. Hawkkit, Thistlekit and Duskkit race to Littlefalcon, and Thistlekit nudges his front fore leg.

"Yeah! Kick his tail!" He goads the small tom.

Creekstar says, "We have only come by to see if you've come to a decision about the WindClan kits."

Darkstar sneers, glaring at Creekstar incredulously. " _WindClan_ kits? Where? All I see are four little ThunderClan kits."

Creekstar narrows his eyes. "You know exactly what I'm referring to. I thought we had an agreement that Frogskip's kits will be raised in WindClan."

"Is your old age messing with your memory? The only way I would've said that is if I had too much catmint in one day!"

"I think you've heard your answer, now _leave!"_ Daisyleaf spat at Frogskip from her spot.

Frogskip gives her a cool, leveled gaze. "Don't be selfish, Daisyleaf. Then again, that's always been your greatest flaw."

Daisyleaf hissed at him, lashing her tail. Frogskip turns to the kits hiding behind Littlefalcon. He looks at Maplekit.

"You will be well taken care of, and you'll have good mentors to train you. What do you think, Leafkit?"

"Maplekit."

Frogskip glares at Littlefalcon, who glares at him with equally with passionate anger.

"Excuse me?"

"Her name. Is. Maplekit."

Frogskip pads close to Littlefalcon and stood nose to nose with him, the fur on his shoulders stand on end.

"You never were these kits' father. So why don't you save yourself the embarrassment and stand aside?"

"Just because you fathered these kits doesn't make you a father."

"Who are you to-?"

"What does Duskkit want to be when he becomes an apprentice?" Littlefalcon asks Frogskip.

"A warrior, every kit dreams that."

Littlefalcon thrusts his muzzle toward Frogskip. _"Wrong!"_ The WindClan tom recoils from Littlefalcon in fright.

"He wants to be a medicine cat. What does Thistlekit love to do the most?"

Frogskip stammers, but Littlefalcon cuts him off.

"Fighting to protect his Clan! Hawkkit loves the smell of sweet, scented food and sometimes over eats and gets a bellyache. Maplekit is the only she cat in the litter, so she demands plenty of attention from her father, something _you're not!"_

Frogskip flattens his ears and said, "I'm still their father, you're nothing but a substitute!"

"Who knows these kits better than _you."_ Littlefalcon counters.

Several ThunderClan cats snicker and jeer at Frogskip as he slowly backs away.

"Creekstar," Darkstar said. "Do yourself a favor and stop humiliating yourself over a litter of kits who obviously want nothing to do with Frogskip, and leave my camp and never come back."

Creekstar stares at Darkstar, and flicks his tail. "Come, Frogskip."

The dark brown tom nods stiffly and pads after his leader.

Darkstar calls over Rainstorm and Ashcloud. "Make sure they make it to their territory in case they get 'lost' again."

The two toms nod and leave the camp. Duskkit presses his muzzle on Littlefalcon's flank. "Thank you, Dad."

Littlefalcon feels his heart warm with the kits' purring.

* * *

"All cats old enough to hunt for their prey, meet me at High Rock for a Clan meeting!"

Ever since Creekstar and Frogskip visited ThunderClan last moon, October was spent on making sure no WindClan cats were planning an attack to take Daisyleaf's kits.

Now, today, the kits are six moons old.

Littlefalcon watches the four kits with Ivyheart as Darkstar assigns Duskkit, now Duskpaw, as Hailstone's apprentice. Hawkkit steps forward when Darkstar calls his name.

"Hawkkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and before you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hawkpaw. Lionfang, you will be Hawkpaw's mentor. You have learned your skills from Sneezeclaw, and I know you will pass them down to Hawkpaw."

Hawkpaw approaches Lionfang and touched noses with him before sitting next to the brown and ginger tom.

"Maplekit, please step forward."

The young tortoiseshell pads forward with delicate steps.

"Maplekit, you have reached the age of six moons, before you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Maplepaw."

Littlefalcon glances in Ivyheart's direction, expecting her name to be called at any moment.

 _Ivyheart's kind and a strong she cat. Maplepaw will be perfect as her apprentice._

"Finchblaze will be your mentor."

Littlefalcon looks at Darkstar in shock while gaping in disbelief. Every cat purrs and congratulates Finchblaze as the dark ginger tom pads forward, smiling confidently.

"You have learned from Leopardstrike to be a strong and brave warrior, and I know that you will pass those qualities down to Maplepaw."

Maplepaw wasn't sure of the situation, at first, but she pads toward Finchblaze and touched noses with him. Every hair on Littlefalcon's pelt bristles at the thought of his arrogant brother influencing sweet Maplepaw bothered him to no end.

"Thistlekit, please step forward."

The dark brown tabby strides forward with confidence.

"Thistlekit, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Thistlepaw."

 _I swear if Stormwhisker gets Thistlepaw I'm going to end up in StarClan._

"... Littlefalcon will be your mentor."

The said black and white tom blinks back to reality. Most of the warriors were talking to each other in whispers, but Littlefalcon knew they were skeptical about him.

"Foxflame was an excellent mentor for you, he is wise and loyal as a ThunderClan cat. I know you will pass it down to Thistlepaw and make him a warrior we can be proud of."

Littlefalcon quickly gets up and pads to Thistlepaw. At first, Thistlepaw looks as if he was disappointed, but the dark brown tabby touched his nose with Littlefalcon's.

"Lionfang, Finchblaze, Littlefalcon, these cats are your first apprentices. Do your best and whatever you do, don't screw them up."

* * *

 **Daisyleaf's kits are finally apprentices!**

 **Creekstar was really pushing his luck with those kits, and seems like he and Frogskip aren't giving up on them.**

 **Moon and Raccoon stay in ThunderClan until Raccoon gets better.**

 **With Ringo declaring war on ThunderClan, will his kits seeking refuge with them add fuel to the flames? Probably.**

 **And *sigh* I do feel guilty for spending more time on this story rather than** _ **Sparks of Friendship**_ **, it really does suck that I haven't finished halfway through it's chapter.**

 **It's just sitting there, wondering why I haven't gotten to it yet.**

 **Writer's block** _ **STINKS!**_

 **Thank you for reading this and I hope you have a great morning. ~ Kyubi**


	21. Chapter 20, Day One

Chapter 20

" **Day One."**

2/3/17 - 2/4/17 - 2/5/17

* * *

 _Littlefalcon breathes in through his nose_ and opens his eyes. His vision clears up to see the back of Ivyheart's head. He moves his front forelegs from her, and gets up to leave the warriors den.

The sun barely reaches over the camp, and the air is cold with the signs of Leaf Fall. Littlefalcon pokes his head inside of the apprentices den, he barely sees Thistlepaw sleeping on the far left next to Driftpaw.

Thistlepaw is on his back, his hind leg jerks, and his claws unsheathe unconsciously.

"Thistlepaw." He calls quietly. "Thistlepaw, wake-."

The dark brown tabby tom suddenly jumps out lashes his front paws in attack mode. Thistlepaw rolls on his stomach and looks around the den with wide eyes.

"Up." Littlefalcon finishes his sentence.

Thistlepaw sees him and steps out of his nest. He pads out the den and puffs his chest.

"I'm awake. Are we going to practice fighting?"

Littlefalcon shook his head.

"We're going to explore the territory first before we do any fighting."

Thistlepaw's disappointment, brief, melts into excitement. "Will we get to see ShadowClan or RiverClan?"

"Maybe. We'll just have to see how our day goes."

Thistlepaw runs to the thorn barrier first and vanishes in an instant.

"Thistlepaw - wait for me!" Littlefalcon chases after his apprentice. Thistlepaw was two fox lengths away from Littlefalcon when the black and white tom caught up to him.

"Rule number one: Don't run ahead of me unless there's fire right behind us."

Thistlepaw lowers his head and tail. "I'm sorry, Littlefalcon…"

"It's fine. Let's just go on our tour."

* * *

Finchblaze woke up around the middle of the morning, and he goes inside the apprentices den to look for Maplepaw. The nests were empty and the scents were stale, but recent.

He brings his head out and sees Lionfang preparing to leave with Hawkpaw.

"Hey! Have you seen Maplepaw?"

Lionfang points his tail toward the elder's den. Finchblaze groans as he pads to the elder's den, and sees Maplepaw sitting in front of Gorseheart with her tail twitching excitedly.

"Maplepaw." He said, catching her attention. "We have to go. Stop bothering Gorseheart-."

"She's not bothering me. She's been nothing but a sweetheart." Gorseheart said, rolling his eyes. "She's cleaned out our nests and asks us for stories to tell."

Finchblaze blinks. All his kit-hood Gorseheart never had a positive thing to say about him and Stormwhisker and Lionfang, and that was if Gorseheart was responsive.

"... Anyway. Come on, Maplepaw. We're checking out the territory."

Maplepaw nods and pads next to Finchblaze. They leave the camp, and Maplepaw looks at Finchblaze.

"Do you think we'll run into an owl?" She asks him.

Finchblaze snorts. "Don't be ridiculous. Whisperclaw told me that owls only come out stay night."

"I hope it comes out in the day. I wanna fight an owl just like Seabreeze and Jaystripe when they were apprentices."

"Maplepaw, I don't know what kind of spiel Littlefalcon is feeding you, but this is the real world. Life isn't all kittypet slop and Twolegs grooming your pelt, understand? You can't tell yourself that everything is always plenty of prey and no conflicts!"

Maplepaw stops in her tracks, looking at Finchblaze with hurt. Finchblaze instantly became guilt ridden. Leopardstrike may have been strict with him, but he never made Finchblaze feel bad like he did with Maplepaw.

Finchblaze pushes the guilt down.

 _I did the right thing. Maplepaw can't just go through life like it's a fairy tale._

Then, the young tortoiseshell took a deep breath.

"Well. At least I have a positive outlook on everything."

Maplepaw isn't deaf to the ridicule Littlefalcon is in, and when she asks his mate, Ivyheart, Maplepaw knows about the rivalry between the two brothers, one of whom is her mentor.

Finchblaze narrows his eyes on Maplepaw. The young tortoiseshell coughs and forces herself to smile.

"Can we start the tour?"

Finchblaze stares at Maplepaw for a heartbeat and nods, hoping to get this day over with.

* * *

Lionfang stops near the stream, and looks at the moors on the other side.

"WindClan lives on the hillside. They're known for their skinny bodies and being fast on their paws, so don't underestimate them if we go into battle."

"Or when." Hawkpaw mutters. "Is it true that Frogskip is trying to take us back?"

Lionfang frowns as he remembers Hawkpaw's WindClan father openly wanting his kits raised in WindClan.

"You don't have to lie." Hawkpaw adds.

Lionfang flicks his ear.

"Yes. I mean, he could _try_ , but he'll have to get through us before he gets his way."

Hawkpaw smiles at Lionfang. The ginger brown tom left the stream, and enters the forest when Lionfang stops.

"Hawkpaw." He whispers to the dark brown tabby. "Use your nose and tell me what you smell."

Hawkpaw lifts his head and opens his mouth to pick up a scent. He looks at his mentor with wide eyes.

"A mouse."

Lionfang nods approvingly.

"Now, crouch down and stalk forward to where you smell the scent."

Hawkpaw nods and crouches down low, and slinks forward with his tail low to the ground. Hawkpaw sees a small, grey mouse, nibbling on a blade of grass.

He flattens his ears. Hawkpaw took a chance and charges for the mouse, and bites the mouse before it could run away. Lionfang pads behind Hawkpaw and examines his catch.

"Good one. Just don't become hasty in your catches and you'll do great."

* * *

Duskpaw presses his nose on Raccoon's paw pad.

"How is his temperature?" Hailstone asks him.

Duskpaw looks up from Raccoon's paw. "It's going down, so he's getting better."

Hailstone swishes his tail. "True, but the greencough is still there. His sickness is contagious and shouldn't be allowed around the healthy cats until he is cleared."

Duskpaw lowers his head. "Oh…"

Hailstone rubs his paw on Duskpaw's head.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. Nobody expects you to get it right on the first day."

"... Moony?"

Raccoon raises his head and looks around the den. "Where's my sister…? Where am I…?"

"Your sister is out hunting." Duskpaw told him.

Raccoon opens his glossy eyes, and tries to sit up in his nest.

"C-Can I see her?"

Hailstone steps in and says, "You shouldn't leave this den while you're sick, you could spread it to other cats. We'll allow her in, but you can't touch her or get too close to each other."

* * *

Littlefalcon and Thistlepaw return from the tour that evening, and Thistlepaw hurries to the fresh kill pile where his littermates were, excluding Duskpaw. Moon appears with a dove, Tigerflame padding next to her with a sparrow.

" _Moon!"_

The dark silver she cat drops her dove on the ground and races toward the medicine cat den where Hailstone stops her.

"You can talk, but keep it brief. His greencough is contagious."

Moon nods, and enters the den halfway. Raccoon smiles weakly and she feels her heart pang with sadness.

Raccoon's fur is ungroomed, and his nose is dripping and his eyes were glossy.

"Hailstone said you were hunting." Raccoon says.

"Y-Yeah! I got something for you." Moon quickly picks up the dove and returns to place it near Hailstone.

"I can't stay long. We'll talk more once you get better, okay?"

Raccoon nods, and lays his head on the rim of the nest. Moon left the medicine cat den and approaches the fresh kill pile until someone grabs her tail and yanks her backwards.

"Warriors eat first." Stormwhisker pushes her aside as he and Finchblaze pick out their prey. Moon notices how small the pile is.

"At least leave the bigger pieces for the queens or kits, will you?" She growls.

"What does a rogue know about loyalty?" Finchblaze growls back.

Moon narrows her eyes and flattens her ears.

"I wouldn't lay a claw one of us, either. Nobody trusts you, so you'll be kicked out along with your runt of a brother in the bitter cold." Stormwhisker sneers.

"Now be a good, pretty little she-cat and walk away."

Moon wanted to rip Stormwhisker's face apart. He hasn't been through the hardships she has, so she can take him.

 _But I can't. I have to think of Raccoon._

Moon slowly backs away, and turns around with an empty belly.

"And don't forget your place!"

Moon growls hearing Stormwhisker's voice. And the fact that Finchblaze did nothing to stop him.

 _To think, I actually liked him more than a possible friend…_

"Hey, miss!"

Moon blinks out of her trance and looks around for the voice.

"Down here!"

Moon looks down on a pale tortoiseshell she-kit, staring up at her with dark green eyes. She remembers this tortoiseshell as Petalkit, one of Rosefoot and Windstorm's daughters.

"You're Moon, right?" She asks. Moon nods. Petalkit smiles and beckons Moon to lower her head, and whispers in her ear.

"I can help you with Stormwhisker."

Moon raises an eyebrow. "How?" She asks, deciding to humor her.

But Petalkit maintains a big, mischievous smile.

"Just find some crow food in the fresh kill pile, and leave the rest to me."

* * *

Littlefalcon barely got any sleep last night. Stormwhisker's screams scared him and every warrior out of their fur when he discovered a rotting crow in his nest.

Nobody knew how it got there, but the next morning everyone wasn't willing to let Stormwhisker forget how he screamed like a little she-cat.

Littlefalcon decides to take Thistlepaw out on his first hunting practice in the morning. He sent Thistlepaw on his own while he follows behind, five fox lengths away. Littlefalcon follows Thistlepaw near the stream when he sees a tiny, black tuft of fur stuck on a flower.

 _Wait… Is this my fur?_

Littlefalcon bends down and smells it. The scent is very, very faint, but he recognizes his scent from the black fur. It must have ripped from his pelt back then where he hiding from Foxflame in the brambles.

 _How long has it been since I was that scared apprentice with low self esteem?_

Littlefalcon drifts back to reality and hears water splashing. He looks at the stream and sees Frogskip before being pinned down by him.

"Get off me!" Littlefalcon hisses.

"What do my kits see in you? You can't even keep your eyes open for enemies!"

Frogskip unsheathes his claws and swipes them across Littlefalcon's eye. The black and white tom screeches with pain, and Frogskip backs off and crosses the stream.

"And you call yourself a warrior?!" Littlefalcon shouts at the WindClan cat as he becomes smaller and smaller in the distance.

Littlefalcon spits and stalks away to find Thistlepaw and leave as soon as possible. The dark brown tabby suddenly appears from the ferns with a shrew in his jaws, and drops it when he sees Littlefalcon's eye.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing, I just ran into a thorn." He said. "Pick up your shrew and let's go back home."

* * *

Littlefalcon waits as Duskpaw applied celandine to his eye. Thistlepaw stuck to Littlefalcon's side, his claws digging into the dirt as if he is anxiously waiting.

"Thanks, Duskpaw. I feel great." He says.

Duskpaw smiles. "Good. Actually, dad, could you tell me how you got that?"

"A thorn-."

"That doesn't look like a thorn." Duskpaw cut in. "I've seen a thorn cut on Mistkit, and it wasn't this bad."

Littlefalcon feels Thistlepaw's eyes boring into his pelt. He was angry at Frogskip for trespassing _and_ attacking him on his territory, but something inside him didn't want to make the kits more resentful of their WindClan father than they already are.

"Dad, who did this to you?" Duskpaw asks quietly.

Littlefalcon feels shame wash over himself.

"It was Frogskip, but-."

" _Frogskip?!"_ Thistlepaw echoed, outraged. "He gave you that scar?!"

Thistlepaw's claws left scars in the ground. "That lousy rabbit muncher! I'll _tear_ him apart!"

"Thistlepaw, breath." Duskpaw told him. Thistlepaw turned on his brother, his golden eyes blazed with fury.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I refuse to let this go - Frogskip needs to be punished for hurting Littlefalcon!"

"Thistlepaw!"

The dark brown tabby snaps out of his rant and looks at Littlefalcon.

"I'm not a defenseless kit, you know. I want you to feed the queens and take some breaths."

Thistlepaw snarls and stalks away, lashing his tail as he carries his shrew inside the nursery. Duskpaw looks at Littlefalcon.

"Frogskip attacked you because of us, right?"

"... Yes."

Duskpaw blinks sadly.

"Thistlepaw is right to be upset. Frogskip is going after you because of _us._ "

"I know, but don't let Frogskip's actions affect you kits." Littlefalcon says. "He and Daisyleaf made their choices, you kits are old enough to make your own."

Duskpaw nuzzles Littlefalcon's muzzle.

"Thanks, Dad."

* * *

Littlefalcon woke up the next morning, stretching his front and back legs. He sees Thistlepaw looking through the fresh kill pile first sign of dawn. Littlefalcon approaches him cautiously after yesterday's outburst.

"Hey."

Thistlepaw flicks his ear.

"Thistlepaw, you're going to have to talk eventually. I know you're angry at Frogskip-."

"It's not just Frogskip." Thistlepaw mutters. He caught his breath and speaks up louder.

"I was probably close to you when I passed that stream. I was wasting my time on a stupid shrew while Frogskip beat you up, and I wasn't there to stop it from happening."

Littlefalcon shook his head.

"I haven't even taught you how to fight yet. You only learned a few moves from Finchblaze, and those were too advanced for your age as a kit."

Thistlepaw flattens his ears as his eyes became watery, and tears fall from his golden eyes.

"I still wasn't there to stop him… How am I supposed to protect my Clanmates if I can't protect my own father? I let you down…"

Littlefalcon reaches his front fore leg and wraps Thistlepaw in a hug as the dark brown tabby cries softly on his white chest.

"You didn't let me down, Thistlepaw. Cats die every day, from unexpected circumstances and expected circumstances that we can't control."

Littlefalcon looks at Thistlepaw in his glistening, dark golden eyes.

"Don't be too hard on yourself when things go wrong. You know that I will always be proud of you kits."

* * *

 **Awww! This is why I wanted Thistlepaw as Littlefalcon's apprentice!**

 **Speaking of apprentices, what do you think of the relationships between the apprentices and mentors?**

 **Finchblaze - Maplepaw**

 **Lionfang - Hawkpaw**

 **Littlefalcon - Thistlepaw**

 **Hailstone - Duskpaw**

 **Which is your favorite dynamic? Also, what did you think of the brief appearance of Petalkit? I think she's becoming my favorite. :)**

 **Moon is such a devoted sister, don't you think? I believe she could've sent Stormwhisker running to Thrushwing if she could, she did it to Finchblaze.**

 **Thank you for reading this and I hope you have a great evening. ~ Kyubi**


	22. Chapter 21, Kits! Again

Chapter 21

" **Kits!... Again."**

2/6/17 - 2/7/17 - 2/8/17 - 2/9/17

* * *

 _A white ball smacks Pinekit directly_ in her face.

"Ow!" Pinekit shook her head to get rid of the cold stinging sensation on her face. Mistkit, Featherkit and Berrykit laugh at her reaction. Pinekit growls and scoops up the snow and throws it at Berrykit, making him fall on his back.

Heavy snow fell down and blankets the campgrounds and forest. The kits decide to play in the snow while their mothers stretch their legs.

Berrykit jumps back up as Featherkit hits him with another snowball.

"You sneaky ShadowClan cat!"

"Who are you calling ShadowClan?"

Featherkit pounces on Berrykit and Mistkit joins in. Petalkit steps out of the nursery with sleepy eyes.

"Hey… Can you keep it down out here? I'm trying to sleep."

Featherkit threw a snowball in Petalkit's face. The pale tortoiseshell kit looks at Pinekit's sister with a twitchy eye.

"Triggered." She growls. Petalkit runs out of the nursery and dives into Featherkit, knocking her in the snow.

Pinekit laughs until she sees Snowkit peeking out of the nursery, almost immediately hiding when she locks eyes with her cousin.

 _She's so weird sometimes._

Pinekit sees Lionfang appear from the thorn barrier with Hawkpaw close behind him with a white rabbit in his jaws. Pinekit pads by her sister and cousins to get close to Hawkpaw, catching his attention.

"Hi, Pinekit." He said. Hawkpaw's short pelt reveals his newly developed muscles and broad shoulders. Pinekit's whiskers quivered.

"Hi, Hawkpaw!" Pinekit jumps when Mistkit appears behind from behind her.

"Did you catch that?"

Hawkpaw nods. "It almost got away from me."

"I doubt anything could get away from you, Hawkpaw."

Pinekit looks between her sister and Hawkpaw.

"Uh, Hawkpaw-."

" _Hawkpaw!"_

The dark brown tabby dips his head to Mistkit and Pinekit.

"I have to go. Bye, Mistkit. You too, Pinekit!"

Pinekit frowns, hearing Mistkit being called first by Hawkpaw. Her pale grey furred sister purrs and nudges Pinekit with her shoulder.

"He's so cute!"

Pinekit sees the light in Mistkit's blue eyes, and represses her own complement for the dark tabby apprentice.

* * *

Snowkit meticulously grooms her fur coat inside the nursery. She perks her ears to the sound of her littermates playing outside. Her heart beats against small rib cage when she thinks about playing with the other kits.

 _I could just go outside and ask to play with them. It's so simple, so why is it so hard for me?_

Snowkit peeks out of the corner. She sees Berrykit, Featherkit, and Petalkit kicking up snow. Mistkit and Pinekit were play fighting with their father, Oakstorm. She looks down on the snowy ground, and places her paw on it, watching it sink into the white powder.

Snowkit slowly steps outside and feels a cold force strike her in the eyes.

"Berrykit, you threw that too hard!" Featherkit scolds him. Snowkit wipes the snow from her eyes and sees Petalkit standing directly in front of her.

"It's about time you came out!"

Petalkit scoops up a paw-full of snow.

"Arm yourself, Snowpelt! We're being attacked by WindClan cats!"

Snowkit hesitantly scoops the snow in her paw as Petalkit turns to look at Berrykit and Featherkit.

"This is your last chance, rabbit munchers! Stand down or me and my deputy will pummel you into a snow covered pulp!"

"Not on your life!" Berrykit replies, throwing the first snow ball. Petalkit takes the snow to the face, and dramatically falls on her back. She looks at Snowkit.

"Avenge me!" She exclaims quietly.

Snowkit stands on her hind legs and threw her snowball. The snow skims over Berrykit's head and hits a dark brown tabby, Snowkit thought it was Hawkpaw.

"Ouch!"

Thistlepaw shakes the snow off of his pelt as Littlefalcon approaches him.

"Did you sleep outside in the snowstorm?" Littlefalcon asks him.

Thistlepaw brushes the snow off with his tail and looks at the kits.

"Watch where you throw those snowballs, will you?"

Snowkit immediately rushes inside the nursery without a second thought. Thistlepaw watches her go before following Littlefalcon outside the thorn barrier.

* * *

That same evening, Snowkit rests her head on the rim of the nest as her littermates nap near Rosefoot's belly. She listens to the warriors outside getting ready for sleep, and the scent of her father is still fresh in the nursery.

A shadow catches her attention and sees Thistlepaw looking inside.

"Ugh, who is it?" Rosefoot groans, blinking awake.

"It's Thistlepaw. Can I speak to Snowkit for a second?"

Before she can resist, Snowkit is pushed out of the nest by Rosefoot's tail.

"Knock yourself out."

Snowkit trembles underneath Thistlepaw's dark, golden stare. "Follow me."

Snowkit's paws carry her outside of the nursery and bows her head in shame.

"Hey, hey, I'm not going to hurt you."

Snowkit looks up at Thistlepaw.

"Think about it. Your mother would bury me in dirt if I ever so much as even cuff your ear. Don't get me started on your father."

"S-So why did you want to talk to me?"

Thistlepaw's eyes gleam. "You had a pretty strong paw back there. I couldn't make a good snowball throw like that."

Snowkit's ears burns with embarrassment from his his complement.

"Tell you what, as long as the snow is still here, how about you teach me how to throw some snowballs in exchange for teaching you how to fight?"

Snowkit stares at Thistlepaw and nods.

"O-Okay."

* * *

Frogskip stares at the forest from across the stream where he attacked Littlefalcon. He slowly becomes irritated with how his kits preferred some tom they shared no blood relation with over Frogskip, their true father.

And Daisyleaf…

"Daisyleaf… Where did we go wrong?" He asks himself.

* * *

 _Frogpaw was excited about going to the Gathering that night. He was hoping to see the new ThunderClan leader, Darkstar. He broke away from his Clanmates and bumped into a beautiful m cream colored tabby she cat, whose scent reeks of ShadowClan._

" _I'm sorry - did I hurt you?"_

 _The cream colored she cat rolls her eyes. "Don't stammer, you were just a tiny push, that's all."_

 _Frogpaw frowned. "Wow. Are all ShadowClan cats so rude?"_

" _We're not rude. We're bold cats who aren't afraid to speak our minds."_

 _Frogpaw smiled and laughed, surprising the cream colored tabby._

" _I'm Frogpaw, from WindClan."_

 _The cream colored tabby she cat looked him over._

" _Skinny, stink of heather and rabbits, yup you're WindClan. I'm Daisypaw."_

* * *

Frogskip thought he and Daisyleaf would never be apart. They spent their nights talk about their futures like they had a clue. Then, one night…

* * *

" _Please, come to ShadowClan with me."_

 _Frogskip narrows his eyes at her desperate plea._ " _Daisyleaf… You know I can't abandon my Clan."_

" _What about me?" Daisyleaf's voice was filled with hurt. "You said I was important to you, was it a lie?"_

" _No." Frogskip says. "I just can't risk my position if anyone found out about this -_ us!"

 _Daisyleaf bites her lip._ " _Maybe I could join WindClan, then."_

" _Don't even suggest such a thing!" Frogskip hissed. "Do you know how that would make me look?"_

" _Make_ _ **you**_ _look?! What about_ _ **me?!**_ _I'm going to live with a constant reminder of you everyday, knowing that you_ _ **chose**_ _yourself over us!"_

" _What are you…?"_

 _Daisyleaf hesitated, then she said. "I'm expecting kits, Frogskip. Yours."_

 _The dark brown tabby stares at her with disbelief._

" _... Are you sure they're mine? I saw you get cozy with Marshfoot last Gathering…"_

" _ **Of course it's you!"**_ _Daisyleaf shrieked. "Everyone in ShadowClan knows that Marshfoot is mooning over Frostpool - he just won't admit it. I was giving him advice on how to tell her!"_

 _Frogskip remained silent, still unable to register the new information. Daisyleaf's eyes became narrowed slits._

" _I see… If that's how it is, then I won't stop you."_

 _Daisyleaf turns her back on him, tears falling from her eyes and refused to let him see her weakness._

" _Have a nice life, Frogskip."_

 _ **Daisyleaf, wait!**_ _Frogskip couldn't shout it out to the cream colored she cat as she left the island, leaving his life forever._

* * *

Frogskip digs his claws into the soil beneath him.

He beat himself up constantly for not calling out to her that night. After that, Daisyleaf didn't come to Gatherings, and Frogskip couldn't ask her Clanmates without drawing suspicion on himself.

That was when Darkstar announced that Daisyleaf was staying in ThunderClan, close to kitting. Frogskip wasn't sure if she had her kits successfully, but when he went to ThunderClan to give Cloudwind Lungwort he saw Maplekit.

Maplekit looked just like his mother.

Now, Frogskip is determined to get his kits back.

 _I'll show Daisyleaf. I'll be a good father to our kits, she'll realize it soon enough._

"Frogskip."

The dark brown tabby looks over his shoulder and sees Brackenfall padding to him.

"Creekstar is looking for you. He wants to talk about the border skirmish."

"Now? I'm tired." Frogskip stretches his back and pads beside Brackenfall as they return to camp.

"I know you are, but if what you say is true then Littlefalcon should be punished for attacking you."

Frogskip feels his heart tug for lying, but he forces himself to nod in agreement. Brackenfall nudges his shoulder with his nose.

"We'll get your kits back. I promise."

* * *

 **Have you ever felt like your brain just gives up and refuses to come up with ideas, and then you feel tired enough to fall asleep during the afternoon?**

 **Yup. This was me.** **Being sick is** _ **no**_ **fun, trust me.**

 **Other than that, I'm glad to finally finish this chapter.**

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan suggested personalities for Rosefoot's kits a couple chapters ago.**

 **I think I made Petalkit a female copy of Stoatfrost. Which is pretty funny considering Stoatfrost is her grandfather.**

 **I think I got Snowkit's shyness on point in the beginning. And Thistlepaw has struck a bit of a friendship with her.**

… **Potential shipping, maybe? ;)**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a great morning. ~ Kyubi**


	23. Chapter 22, Thundering Winds

Chapter 22

" **Thundering Winds."**

2/9/17 - 2/11/17 - 2/12/17 - 2/13/17 - 2/14/17

* * *

 _Maplepaw made sure her fur is_ groomed to perfection. Or, to moderate adequacy. She and her brothers were going to the Gathering for the first time, and she wants to make a good impression on the other Clan cats.

"Don't bother with it." Finchblaze had told her. "The other Clans don't care about looks - we're enemies no matter what the truce says."

"But Daisyleaf said we can be friends with the other cats as long as we put our Clan first."

Finchblaze didn't bother responding to her reply. Darkstar thought it would be best if Moon stayed behind to keep an eye on her brother, not that she wanted to go anyway.

Maplepaw pads to the crowd near the thorn barrier, and falls next to Hawkpaw, Thistlepaw and Duskpaw.

"Are you excited?" She asks them.

"No, my tail is trembling because of the cold weather." Thistlepaw replies, sarcastically.

Maplepaw blinks, finding sarcasm as unusual for Thistlepaw. Duskpaw gives his brother a sympathetic look.

"I get it, there's nothing I could have done to stop Frogskip, but-."

"But nothing." Duskpaw cuts in. "Tonight is the Gathering, so you can put your thoughts to rest and enjoy yourself."

Thistlepaw narrows his eyes. "You don't get it. Frogskip is out to get us, and he might be at the Gathering tonight - what if he tries something like snatch one of us up when our mentors aren't looking?"

"Lionfang would throw him in the lake." Hawkpaw jokes. Thistlepaw squints at his brother with annoyance.

"If it worries you that much, then we should stay with our mentors and away from any WindClan cats." Duskpaw suggests.

"... Okay."

* * *

Littlefalcon follows his Clanmates across the moorland. He notices Thistlepaw is sticking close to his side like burr. In fact, his littermates were doing the same thing, as they stuck close to their mentors and looked over their shoulders. Littlefalcon knew it is because Frogskip might show up to the Gathering and bring up the subject of his kits.

 _If he had done this while they were too young to remember, he might've had a chance. But their old enough to make their decisions, it's far too late for him to take them._

Littlefalcon pads across the tree bridge to the island. The RiverClan and ShadowClan cats were the only ones there.

"Where's WindClan?" Thistlepaw asks him.

"No clue, but let's not get worked up over it, okay?" Littlefalcon can feel his Clanmates tension with the absence of WindClan.

* * *

Duskpaw helps Hailstone with walking to his spot with the other medicine cats, Rabbitstep of ShadowClan and Sootdust of RiverClan.

"Nice to see you again, Hailstone." Sootdust says.

"Same. Have you seen Hazelheart yet?" Hailstone asks.

"No." Rabbitstep replies. "It's strange. If something is wrong in WindClan, Hazelheart would have told us last half moon."

Duskpaw looks at the bridge and sees only a small group of WindClan cats who are following behind Creekstar and Brackenfall.

No sign of Frogskip, much to Duskpaw's relief.

* * *

Littlefalcon finds it odd that Creekstar brought so little cats with him, not even Violetbloom is seen with them.

Creekstar climbs up to the low tree branch next to Cloudstar.

"How nice of you to join us." Cloudstar says sarcastically. Creekstar ignores his remark and curls his tail over his paws. Darkstar glares at the WindClan leader before looking at Cloudstar for his report.

"We have no shortage of fish, and our two remaining kits continue to grow strong. Other than that, RiverClan has nothing else to report."

" _There's_ a surprise!" Shouted a ShadowClan cat. Darkstar takes Cloudstar's place on the branch.

"Our elder, Dapplepelt, has passed away in her sleep."

Every cat fell silent in respect for the old she cat.

"We also have four new apprentices with us tonight. Thistlepaw, Hawkpaw and Maplepaw are warrior apprentices, while their littermate, Duskpaw, is training as the next medicine cat of ThunderClan."

" _What happened to Cloudwind? Is he dead?"_

Darkstar flicks his ear, ignoring the question.

"Graystream and Rosefoot recently had kits of their own. Graystream had two she kits, Pinekit and Mistkit. And Rosefoot had three she kits and one tom, Featherkit, Petalkit, Snowkit and Berrykit.

" _What happened to Cloudwind?!"_

Darkstar glares down on a young apprentice. The apprentice suddenly shrinks down and moves to the back of his mentor.

"That's all ThunderClan has to report." Darkstar steps down as Creekstar took his place.

"I have a request for Darkstar."

The jet black tom narrows his eyes as Creekstar continues to speak.

"For those who don't know, Frogskip is the father of Daisyleaf's kits and he wants to raise one of the kits in WindClan."

Cats in ShadowClan and RiverClan talk amongst each other.

"Daisyleaf never told us who the father was." Heatherstar said. "Why did Frogskip wait so long to claim the kits?"

"And in case you haven't noticed their apprentices now." Cloudstar put in.

Creekstar swishes his tail.

"Those kits have WindClan blood in them as well as ShadowClan blood. Wouldn't you want them back too, Heatherstar?"

"Don't drag me into this." Heatherstar warns him.

Creekstar looks at Darkstar. "Would you deny the kits a chance to know their father?"

"What _father?_ I don't see him anywhere here!"

"He's resting back at camp. He couldn't make the trip."

Darkstar frowns and looks at Tigerflame sitting with the deputies. The dark brown tom sends a knowing look to Darkstar before jumping from his branch.

"I see… So much for being a _caring father._ "

Tigerflame whispers to Sweetflower and Lightstripe and watches the two cats sank off before returning to his branch.

Thistlepaw notices it and leans in towards Littlefalcon.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing to be concerned about."

"If you're done wasting everyone's time." Darkstar nods to Heatherstar. The ShadowClan leader flicks her ear.

"Frostpool and Splashpelt have given birth to a healthy litter of kits last moon. That is all we have to share."

Thistlepaw whispers in Littlefalcon's ear. "How come Darkstar didn't mention Leopardstrike or the rogues?"

"He probably doesn't want us to look weak." Littlefalcon replies.

 _Especially if WindClan needs an opportunity to attack us._

* * *

ThunderClan went back home and went to sleep while Littlefalcon stands guard outside. His ears swerves backwards when he hears soft rustling. He shook his head and focuses on the forest in front of him.

He watches the full moon in the sky with Silverpelt, and hears paw steps behind him.

Littlefalcon looks behind him and sees Stormwhisker.

"My turn, Littlemouse."

The black and white tom refuses to dignify the comment as he pads back to camp, leaving Stormwhisker to guard. Littlefalcon feels his fur pricking with unease.

 _What is this feeling?_

He looks around the camp, and notices a pale colored fur moving behind the nursery. Littlefalcon smells heather, rabbit, and his heart plummets before he could scream.

" _WindClan!_ _ **Attack!"**_

A surge of WindClan cats pour out from behind the nursery, and some leaps into the gorge as the ThunderClan cats wake to find their camp overrun by the skinny warriors.

"Protect the apprentices!" He cries. "They want Daisyleaf's kits!"

The ThunderClan cats charge and clashes with the WindClan warriors with teeth and claws. Darkstar appears from his den, and he looks as if Tigerstar himself is possessing him as his claws slide out and bares his teeth.

"I've _had it_ with you stinking, scrawny rabbit munchers!"

Darkstar pounces on the first, nearest WindClan warrior and bites on his ears.

* * *

Maplepaw is astonished to see so many WindClan cats in the camp. Thistlepaw growls and pads forward.

"Thistlepaw, stay back!" Driftpaw begs him. The dark brown tabby tom glares at Driftpaw.

"You think I'm going to let Littlefalcon fight them alone? You must be crazy!"

Driftpaw bites his lip and sighs. "Let's go, but we must stay close to our mentors."

Thistlepaw nods and rushes into battle with Hawkpaw and Driftpaw behind him. Maplepaw leaves the den and tries to find Finchblaze.

Stormwhisker is grappling Hollyclaw with his claws and kicks her away. Goldflame rakes her ember lit claws on any cat that dares to come near the nursery with Windstorm and Oakstorm by her side.

Moon uses herself as a barrier to keep any cat from getting inside the medicine cat den.

 _For StarClan's sake, where's Finchblaze?!_

"Here pretty kitty."

Maplepaw yelps and jumps back when the WindClan warrior Hawkflight smirks at her. Hawkflight roughly pushes her down and attempts to bite her scruff. Maplepaw rakes her claws on his eye and kicks his stomach.

Maplepaw snarls and bites Hawkflight's ear and slashes on his face before watching him run away into the fray of the battle.

That's when she sees Finchblaze three fox lengths away from her, near the elder's den and fighting with Larchleap. He looks like he was actually having _fun._

"Finch-!" Maplepaw feels a blunt force of a paw hit her head and slam into the rock wall. She falls down and loses the feeling in her paws.

" _Is this one yours?"_

" _Yes, this is her."_

" _Good."_

Maplepaw feels teeth grasping her scruff before blacking out.

* * *

" _I'll take you on, WindClan scum!"_

Berrykit charges out of the nursery with Snowkit chasing after him.

"Berrykit come back!"

The two kits came face to face with Hawkflight's furious, blinded gaze. He lifts his paw to strike when a pink paw smacks him down. Rosefoot smirks at Hawkflight's frightened and dazed look.

"Consider that payback." She bristles her fur and snarls. "Touch my kits and I'll bury you alive, got it?!"

Hawkflight runs away from Rosefoot as she gathers her kits back to the nursery. Littlefalcon notices the number of WindClan cats dwindling down, and Darkstar tossing Twistedfoot across the clearing and sending him running.

"Come out here and fight me, Creekstar!" He roars.

Littlefalcon watches the WindClan warriors run out, but he notices that only three of Daisyleaf's kits were counted for.

"Finchblaze!" He calls to the dark ginger tom. "Where's Maplepaw?"

Finchblaze blinks and looks around until he sees Hawkflight trying to crawl away. He snarls and runs to Hawkflight before slamming his paw on his spine.

"I saw you getting your tail kicked by Maplepaw. Where is she?!" He demands.

Hawkflight turns to look at Finchblaze. The scratches above Hawkflight's eyes were bleeding and didn't look like he can see very well.

Finchblaze is impressed with Maplepaw for handling herself in her first battle. Darkstar pads next to Finchblaze and glares Hawkflight down.

"You better start talking. Where is Maplepaw?"

"She's not here?" Hawkflight asks, amused. "She's probably in WindClan by now."

Finchblaze sinks his claws into Hawkflight's spine, making the large tom screech with pain.

"What makes you think that you can steal my apprentice?!"

"She belongs in WindClan, like her father!"

"Maplepaw is not a piece of prey to be fought over." Darkstar growls. "Tell me, Creekstar planned this ambush the whole time, didn't he?"

Hawkflight clamps his mouth shut. Littlefalcon can see Finchblaze's temper flaring and pads forward.

"Please! Maplepaw must be scared right now, just tell the truth and Darkstar might consider letting you go."

"That's if I let him live first." Finchblaze scoffs. Littlefalcon throws his brother a glare to _"be quiet"_ , and thankfully he does.

Hawkflight swallows and tries not to show fear.

"Yes, Creekstar decided to make us go inside the camp and hide when you left for the Gathering. Frogskip was supposed to give us the signal to attack and take the kits. We were hoping to take three or two of them before we retreated."

"You fox heart!" Thistlepaw yowls.

Littlefalcon looks at his foster son, willing him to hold his tongue for a while longer. Hawkflight curls his lip.

"Littlefalcon is the true fox heart! He attacked Frogskip on our territory for no reason other than to intimidate him!"

 _Wait, what?_ Littlefalcon never heard anything so twisted around.

Darkstar flicks his tail. "Let him go."

Finchblaze wanted to argue, but he lifts his paw off of Hawkflight's spine.

"Squirreltail, Flameclaw, take him back to his territory and make sure he stays there."

Darkstar thrusts his muzzle toward the young warrior's with the fur along his spine rising.

"You better pray to StarClan that Maplepaw isn't hurt or suffering, otherwise Tallstar and Windstar won't be able to save you from _me!"_

Hawkflight almost squeaks like a newborn kitten before getting on his paws as Squirreltail and Flameclaw escort him outside the thorn barrier. Daisyleaf pads to Darkstar, stiff with worry and slight pain.

"We're going to get her back, right?"

"Of course… we just need to come up with a solution."

"What solution?!" Daisyleaf hisses. "Frogskip kit-napped my daughter! She's probably alone and scared…"

"I know!" Darkstar growls irritably. "But if we attack WindClan now - in the state that we're in - we'll lose twice as badly!"

"So you attacked Frogskip and said _nothing?"_

Littlefalcon looks at Finchblaze as he glares him down.

"No, I didn't. Frogskip attacked me and left just as quickly as it began."

"You never reported it! Now Maplepaw is gone!"

"Stop talking about her like she's dead! Besides, where were you besides fulfilling your thrill of a fight, huh?"

Finchblaze almost attacks Littlefalcon when Whisperclaw cuffs Finchblaze's ear.

"Ha!" Littlefalcon taunts him. Whisperclaw cuffs Littlefalcon's ear. Finchblaze is about to taunt back when Whisperclaw gives him a warning glare, silencing him.

"Your both warriors. Act like it." She told them.

Whisperclaw leaves the two, shamed brothers to comfort Daisyleaf.

"Darkstar will get her back."

"I promise, Daisyleaf." Darkstar said. "First thing tomorrow morning we'll confront Creekstar, and if he continues to be stupid, we'll launch an attack of our own."

Finchblaze glares at Littlefalcon. "This would never have happened if you had reported Frogskip in the first place."

"Would you get off his back?" Thistlepaw stands next to Littlefalcon, glaring at Finchblaze.

"First of all, Driftpaw told us to stick with our mentors during the attack. Maplepaw was looking for _you_ while you were treating this like a game!"

Finchblaze blinks, and falls silent.

"Dad." Hawkpaw whispers to Littlefalcon. "Maplepaw's going to be okay, right?"

"... I'm sure she is. You guys have to be brave like she is."

Finchblaze pads away from his brother and allows Littlefalcon and Thistlepaw's words to sink in. He becomes overwhelmed with a crushing sense of guilt.

 _Their right. I should've went to find Maplepaw. It's_ my _fault she's gone._

* * *

Hazelheart gently looks through Maplepaw's long fur coat, and says,

"You have no injuries."

"... I'd rather be dead than here."

Hazelheart plucks Maplepaw's head with her tail tip. "Don't ever say that."

The tortoiseshell she cat growls and curls up in her nest as Hazelheart left the rock crevice of her medicine cat den. Maplepaw can hear the WindClan cats praising each other outside.

However, some were complaining about bringing a half-ShadowClan cat into their home.

 _Why did you steal me if you never wanted me in the first place?!_

Frogskip's head pokes inside the crevice and drops a rabbit near her nest.

"Here, something for you to eat."

Maplepaw grits her teeth and sinks her claws into the nest to prevent herself from attacking Frogskip. The dark brown tabby nudges the rabbit closer to Maplepaw.

"Try it. You'll love it."

"I don't want it." She hissed.

Frogskip frowns. "Maplepaw, don't make this difficult."

Maplepaw gets up and glares at her biological father.

" _I'm_ making this difficult?! How dare you say that?! All we want is to stay in ThunderClan and become warriors! But _you_ made it difficult for us to focus!"

Frogskip opens his mouth to interrupt, but Maplepaw wouldn't let him.

"I _love_ ThunderClan and I love Littlefalcon and my brothers! You're just doing this to fulfill some macho tom pride and spite Daisyleaf over something that happened before we were born!"

Frogskip swishes his tail and pads to her nest. Maplepaw shows her unsheathed paw and snarls. "Don't come any closer! I don't care if you want a relationship with me, you ruined it the moment you started this whole thing!"

"Maplepaw-.'

"I _hate_ you! Just leave me alone!"

Frogskip slowly backs out of the crevice and tries not to let her words harm him.

"You should've left it alone."

He looks at Hazelheart, who pads past him to go inside of her den. Frogskip notices Creekstar in front of him.

"How is she?"

"Rebellious."

Creekstar grunts.

"No matter. We'll make a proper WindClan cat out of her soon."

Creekstar pads away. Frogskip is left wondering if this was the right thing to do.

* * *

 **Just for the record, guest Dapplecloud came up with Maplepaw being stolen by WindClan.**

 **It seems like Finchblaze is slowly realizing his part in his apprentice being kidnapped. Would this open his eyes and change his character?**

 **I'm realizing that I've left out the rogue cats to fill in the argument over Daisyleaf's kids. Huh. I guess I should change that. ;)**

 **Thanks for reading this, and I hope you have a great evening. ~ Kyubi**


	24. Chapter 23, The Great Escape

**You know what? I just remembered from** _ **Embers of Four**_ **, I never gave Darkstar an apprentice** _ **before**_ **making him deputy. I broke the warrior code without even realizing it!**

 **0-0" Whoops. Oh well. Broken codes don't go far from ThunderClan. ~ Kyubi**

* * *

Chapter 23

" **The Great Escape."**

2/15/17 - 2/16/17

* * *

 _Since Maplepaw's kidnapping yesterday, her_ brothers couldn't push away the guilt of their sister being gone. Finchblaze was the worst. He blamed himself for his apprentice being stolen, and would glare at the WindClan border with his claws unsheathed as if he was planning to take on all of WindClan to get Maplepaw back.

Darkstar ordered a patrol to go to WindClan with him the next morning as he promised.

* * *

Daisyleaf knees her paws in the ground anxiously awaiting to leave. She, Whisperclaw, Tigerflame, Ivyheart and Lightstripe wait for Darkstar to join them when Finchblaze stalks toward Darkstar.

"Let me go to WindClan."

"For the last time, you're not coming."

Finchblaze lashes his tail. "Maplepaw is _my_ apprentice! I won't let her down again - I must go!"

Darkstar looks at his furious nephew.

"Finchblaze, I know you're upset, but the best you could do for Maplepaw is by staying here."

Finchblaze opens his mouth to object.

"WindClan is going to look for ways to provoke you and keep Maplepaw from coming home. I need you to keep cool and not go looking for trouble."

Finchblaze frowns, and reluctantly dips his head. "Yes, Darkstar…" Finchblaze turns around and pads away with his tail trailing in the dirt.

* * *

Daisyleaf walks beside Ivyheart as they stop near the stream. "I hope Maplepaw is okay." She whispers. Ivyheart nudges her shoulder.

"She's probably fine." Ivyheart insists. "I've seen Littlefalcon teach her how to protect herself as a kit."

"I know." Daisyleaf says. "Littlefalcon was a big help with the kits. I know he'll be the same for you."

"What do you mean?"

Daisyleaf smirks a little toward Ivyheart's direction.

"Really? How long do you plan on keeping up with this charade, Ivyheart? Especially in your condition?"

" _Hey, you mouse eaters get out of here!"_

Daisyleaf bristles her fur and looks at the patrol of Brackenfall, Sleetfrost and Grassclaw.

Grassclaw curls his lip. "Don't tell me you're here for the half-Shadow cat."

Daisyleaf suppresses her growl and briefly scrapes the ground with her claws. Darkstar gives Grassclaw a mocking smile.

"How perceptive. Have you finally found a brain?"

The dark grey WindClan tom snarls. Darkstar stands up with his head high.

"Take us to Creekstar. We have something to discuss."

* * *

Maplepaw's stomach growls loudly, but she refuses to accept the hawk laid out to her, left by Frogskip once again.

"You have to eat _something,_ Maplepaw." Hazelheart says, pushing the hawk towards the tortoiseshell.

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish, but I refuse to let you starve yourself to death."

Maplepaw rudely pushes the hawk away as she curls up into a ball. Hazelheart impatiently sighs and leaves the den. Maplepaw moans miserably.

" _Brackenfall, why did you bring uninvited guests into our camp?"_

" _That's very funny coming from a cat who sent his warriors to break into_ our _camp at night."_

Maplepaw raises her head and pricked her ears. That was Darkstar!

 _Is Littlefalcon there, too?_

She stands up and moves her shaky forelegs to the mouth of the crevice. She sees Darkstar glaring down Creekstar and Frogskip, and spots her mother and Ivyheart.

"We have settled this already. Maplepaw is a WindClan cat and will stay with her father."

"That is fox dung and you know it." Darkstar said. "Where is Maplepaw? I want to hear her say in this."

Frogskip jumps in. "Apprentices don't have an opinion on these subjects."

"You're only saying that because you know she'll choose ThunderClan!" Daisyleaf retorts.

Maplepaw leaves the medicine cat den and races toward Darkstar.

"I wanna go home!"

Daisyleaf looks at Maplepaw and purrs. "Oh, my baby!"

Frogskip suddenly yanks Maplepaw back by her tail and glares at his former mate.

"Don't touch _my_ daughter!"

Creekstar hisses quietly to Frogskip and looks at Darkstar.

"If you have any common sense, I suggest that you leave my camp and let the sleeping mouse lie."

Darkstar gives Creekstar a seething glare before signaling his patrol to leave.

"This is not over." He told the WindClan leader. Creekstar becomes smug. "Oh, I think this is over."

The WindClan cats jeer at the ThunderClan patrol as they leave. Daisyleaf gives Maplepaw a long, distressed look before leaving as well. The young tortoiseshell tries not to cry.

"Traitor!"

Maplepaw glares at Grassclaw and Talonfang. "Don't be stupid! You guys _stole_ me - I never had a say in it!"

"You are a WindClan cat and my decision is final." Creekstar told her, coldly. Maplepaw scoffs and turns her back on Creekstar, Frogskip cuffs her ears.

"Don't disrespect your leader."

" _ **Darkstar is my leader!**_ And Littlefalcon is my _true_ father and you're nothing but a coward and a bully!"

Maplepaw thrusts her muzzle toward Frogskip. "Get it through your thick head and _leave me alone!"_

* * *

By the time night arrived, Maplepaw was famished. Her empty stomach growls relentlessly and she decides to eat a little bit of a mouse to sustain herself through the night.

" _Psst!_ _Maplepaw!"_

The tortoiseshell she-cat flickers her eyes open, and looks at the crevice and sees two dark golden eyes gleaming in the darkness. Maplepaw almost cried out and shuts her mouth. She looks at Hazelheart, who is still sleeping.

Maplepaw leaves her nest and pads out of the crevice of the rock. Thistlepaw and Hawkpaw were a few mouse lengths away to let her get out completely.

"I missed you so much!" She whispers, nuzzling Thistlepaw and Hawkpaw separately.

Hawkpaw stops purring and looks around the camp.

"Let's go before someone wakes up."

Hawkpaw, Thistlepaw and Maplepaw quickly left the WindClan camp and travels across the moorlands to the stream. The three littermates sent droplets scattering as they ran across the stream and head into the forest.

They appear in front of the thorn barrier where Rainstorm and Moon were standing guard. The dark grey tom blinks in faint surprise when he sees the three apprentices.

"You brought her back." It wasn't a question, more like a statement.

Thistlepaw knew how wise Rainstorm is, he heard the elders say Rainstorm is always calm and collected even when he was a kit.

Rainstorm stands up and nods to them. "Follow me, I'll tell Darkstar."

Rainstorm leads the three apprentices inside the thorn barrier while Moon remains where she was. Hidden in the ferns, Target waves her tail and pads away to tell Ringo what she knows.

* * *

Maplepaw feels the afternoon sunlight touching her fur coat, she opens her eyes to see Hailstone tending to herbs, and smiles.

She was home.

She raises her head and stretched her fore legs.

"Hailstone, she's awake!"

Maplepaw looks and sees Raccoon, then looks back at Hailstone.

"Oh, good. You slept half the day away." He told her.

"Really?"

Hailstone nods. "Everyone is thrilled that you're back. I had to practically fight off Daisyleaf for you to get some sleep."

"What about Hawkpaw and Thistlepaw?"

"Their banned from the next Gathering." Hailstone replies. "Darkstar told them it was either that or extending their apprenticeships until Rosefoot and Graystream's litters become apprentices themselves."

Maplepaw smiles imagining the look of horror on Thistlepaw's face and Hawkpaw begging, groveling to Darkstar's paws.

"Can I leave?" She asks.

Hailstone frowns. "You're still weak from malnutrition. I'll get you some food, you stay here with Raccoon."

The grey speckled tom limps out of the den.

"At least you get to leave soon. I still have to wait another moon before he'd let me step out." Raccoon says.

"You don't look sick."

"Try telling Hailstone that!"

Maplepaw heard a voice and sees Littlefalcon peering inside, his pale amber eyes fixed on her with warmth.

" _Daddy!"_ Maplepaw jumps from her nest and leaves the den to press her head on his chest.

"Thank StarClan." He said. "You look so hungry, though."

" _My baby!"_

Littlefalcon dodges Daisyleaf to avoid being barreled over. The cream tabby she cat covers Maplepaw in licks and purrs. A crowd forms around mother and daughter, and were watching them with happiness.

"You look horrid!" She exclaims. "Have they starved you? Did Frogskip even bother to feed you-?"

"He did. I just refused to eat until I came back."

Hailstone drops a nice, fat rabbit to Maplepaw. The tortoiseshell she-cat wastes no time devouring the rabbit.

"I think we can see that." Hailstone comments.

Darkstar calls a meeting on High Rock and gathers everyone's attention.

"As you can obviously see, Maplepaw is back where she belongs. Thistlepaw and Hawkpaw have gone to WindClan last night and rescued her from them."

" _Maplepaw! Hawkpaw! Thistlepaw!"_

"As for the rest of it, I have decided to give a cat his warrior name for showing the heart of a warrior during the raid."

" _Are you talking about me?"_

Berrykit's eyes gleam with excitement until Rosefoot pokes his head with her tail tip.

"Berrykit. What have I told you about the warrior code?"

Berrykit bows his head. "Kits can become apprentices when they turn six moons old."

"And how old are you?"

"... One moon old."

Featherkit nudges him supportively. "We'll be apprentices before you know it."

Darkstar coughs. "As I was saying. I'm holding a warriors ceremony to commemorate his bravery. Driftpaw, please step forward."

Driftpaw was carrying a ball of wet moss when he heard his name. Driftpaw drops his ball of moss and swallows. Driftpaw approaches High Rock with a quivering tail.

Blazefrost takes a spot in the very front of the crowd, right behind his son, gazing at him proudly.

"I, Darkstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as warrior in return."

Darkstar looks at the light brown tom.

"Driftpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do, s-sir!" Driftpaw said.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name."

Littlefalcon holds his breath and waits for Driftpaw's name. He sees a brown she cat sitting next to Blazefrost with stars decorated on her pelt, but strangely, nobody notices her, not even Blazefrost.

"Driftpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Driftcloud. StarClan honors your intelligence and determination, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Driftcloud licks Darkstar's shoulder as his Clanmates chant his name.

" _Driftcloud! Driftcloud! Driftcloud!"_

Blazefrost pads to Driftcloud and murmurs his praise, while the brown she cat follows behind him.

"Your mother would be so proud of what you've become." Blazefrost told Driftcloud. The brown she cat nods in agreement before vanishing in thin air.

Littlefalcon blinks and shook his head. Driftcloud pads to Littlefalcon with his chest puffed.

"Looks like I finally caught up with you."

"Congratulations. It was only a matter of time."

Ivyheart touches Driftcloud's shoulder. "Uh, do you mind if I talk to Littlefalcon for a second?"

Driftcloud looks at Littlefalcon and nods to Ivyheart. "Sure." The light brown tom leaves for the crowd of cats as Ivyheart leads Littlefalcon to the warriors den.

"What's wrong? You look kind of sick."

Littlefalcon notices the change in Ivyheart's behavior lately. She eats so much prey and she snaps at any cat who merely brushes by her.

 _That's not like Ivyheart to be so short tempered. That's Bluejay's attitude!_

Ivyheart sighs. "Yes. About that. Daisyleaf mentioned about my 'condition' after we left for WindClan. I didn't know what she meant, but I went to see Hailstone this morning."

Littlefalcon's eyes grew wide. "And?"

* * *

Maplepaw's stomach starts to feel achy, but she is satisfied to fill it up. She hears paw steps and looks to see the last cat she expected: Finchblaze.

"Did anyone hurt you? If so, say the name and I'll shred them."

"Nobody hurt me."

Finchblaze searches her gaze to see if she's lying.

"... Good. That's the last thing I need to beat myself up over."

"Why were you blaming yourself?"

Finchblaze sits next to her. "Don't pretend, Maplepaw. You were looking for me and I was too caught up in the battle to care. You're my apprentice, _my_ responsibility and I blew it."

The dark ginger tom flattens his ears. "I don't even know the first thing about how to properly care for another cat. Littlefalcon is right… I don't care about other cats but myself."

Maplepaw taps his paw with hers and gets his attention. "Maybe now is a good time to start learning. It'll be good just in case you have kits of your own!"

Finchblaze suddenly stands up and stares at her as if she grew a second head.

"Who said anything about kits?! I don't want-! I mean-!"

Finchblaze cuts himself off and quickly grooms his pelt to smooth it down. Maplepaw bites her lip to keep herself from laughing at his reaction.

"Anyway." He said, regaining his composure. "We'll start mock fighting tomorrow at dawn. So prepare to get some sleep beforehand, okay?"

"Deal." Maplepaw purrs.

" ** _YOU'RE_** _ **EXPECTING KITS?!"**_

Maplepaw jumps hearing Littlefalcon's scream. Then, she sees Littlefalcon pass out on the ground while Ivyheart nudges him to wake up.

Finchblaze flicks his ear. "Great StarClan…"

* * *

Inside the Horseplace at night, Target whispers in Ringo's ear. The ring tailed tom snarls and makes Target recoil.

"You saw Moon with those forest cats?! I swear if you're lying to me…"

"I'm not!" Target whines. "I saw her go inside that passageway, those cats look familiar with her."

Ringo growls. "So if she's there… then Raccoon is with her, too."

He places a paw on his now scarred eye.

"I wonder if that runt is there, too."

"Dear?"

Ringo rakes his claws on Target's muzzle, making the ginger she cat crouch down and whispering for his forgiveness.

" _Never_ interrupt me when I'm thinking!"

Ringo turns his back on his "mate" and thought. He couldn't get that battle out of his mind, or that runty tuxedo cat. Ringo hardly loses a battle, and then this cat comes along and leaves him a bleeding, painful reminder on his left eye and right ear.

He refused to let that cat live. Ringo wants him to bleed from his wounds, and die a slow, painful, agonizing death.

 _I'll make him pay. Once I find out who you are, you'll wish you were never born._

* * *

 **ThunderClan 3rd Allegiance**

 **Leader -** Darkstar - jet black tom with one blue eye and one amber eye

 **Deputy -** Tigerflame - dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

 **Apprentice** : Moon

 **Medicine Cat** \- Hailstone - light grey tom with darker grey splotches

 **Apprentice:** Duskpaw

 **Patient:** Raccoon - grey tom with black ringed tail and amber eyes

 **Warriors**

Windstorm - light grey tom with cream brown ears and amber eyes

Goldflame - bright gold she cat with white toes and tail tip, and dark amber eyes

Oakstorm - large, reddish brown, muscular tom with blue eyes

Cloudwind - fluffy white tom with sapphire blue eyes, and very pale grey ears, former medicine cat

Lightstripe - bright ginger, almost golden tom, with white stripes along his back and down his tail, and yellow eyes with a golden tint.

Whisperclaw - very dark grey, almost black, she cat with barely visible tabby stripes and emerald green eyes.

Ivyheart - brown she cat with silver paws and amber eyes

Spottedberry - golden brown she cat with black splotches

Gingershine - ginger she cat

Driftcloud - light brown tom with ice blue eyes

Littlefalcon - small, black tom with a white chest, chin, underbelly, front paws and legs, with pale amber eyes.

 **Apprentice:** Thistlepaw

Finchblaze - dark ginger tom with darker brown tabby striped and green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Maplepaw

Stormwhisker - dark blue tom with green eyes

Lionfang - ginger tom with brown paws and amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Hawkpaw

Volefang - dark brown tabby tom

Ravenwing - black she cat with dark brown patches

Rainstorm - dark grey tom with blue grey splotches and blue eyes

Flameclaw - huge, dark ginger tom

Squirreltail - brown tom with a bushy tail

Sweetflower - long haired tortoiseshell and white she cat with green eyes

Ashcloud - grey tom with a long tail

Foxflame - bright ginger tom with a white chest, paws and amber eyes

Duckheart - fluffy, pale grey she cat with blue eyes

Thrushwing - cream brown she cat with green eyes.

Blazefrost - ginger tom with ice blue eyes

Sneezeclaw - dark brown tom

Dawnleaf - pale grey she cat

Timberclaw - blue grey and brown tom

Pricklefrost - grey and white tom

Mousepatch - dark grey tom with black patches down his spine

Daisyleaf - cream colored tabby she cat with dark blue eyes, formerly ShadowClan

Whitefur - white tom with black ear tips and tail tip and blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Moon - dark silver she cat with amber eyes

Duskpaw - pale brown tabby tom with faint, darker tabby stripes and pale amber eyes, one white front paw and tail tip, medicine cat apprentice.

Maplepaw - tortoiseshell she cat with fluffy fur, bright ginger and pitch black splotches, with black paws and golden eyes

Hawkpaw - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, white paws and muzzle, ear tips and tail tip with darker brown almost black stripes, and icy blue eyes

Thistlepaw - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, neck, and paws and dark golden eyes

 **Queens (she cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Rosefoot - small, pinkish she cat with white, petal shaped patches and pale green eyes, blind. Mother of Windstorm's kits. Petalkit, Featherkit, Berrykit and Snowkit.

Graystream - grey tabby she cat with distinctive white stripes on her back and down her tail, and clear blue eyes. Mother of Oakstorm's kits, Pinekit and Mistkit.

 **Kits:**

Pinekit - red brown she cat with light brown paws and green eyes, two moons old

Mistkit - very pale grey she cat with white stripes and blue eyes, two moons old

Petalkit - pale tortoiseshell she cat with black, dark ginger and brown patches and dark green eyes, one moon old

Featherkit - long haired, light grey she cat with slightly darker tabby stripes and light blue eyes, one moon old

Berrykit - cream colored tom with white toes and amber eyes, one moon old

Snowkit - pure white she cat with pale, silver flecks, and deep blue eyes, one moon old

 **Elders**

Gorseheart - grey tabby with pale blue eyes

Blackcloud - black she cat

Birdwish - bluish grey she cat

 **RiverClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Cloudstar - white tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy** \- Olivebranch - brown tabby she cat

 **Medicine cat** \- Sootdust - mottled grey she cat

 **Warriors:**

Fawnstep - sandy brown she cat

Dewcloud - pale grey tom

Heavystorm - big, ginger and white tom

Applefoot - yellow she cat with bright ginger stripes

Larkflight - grey tom with a white sock

Willowfall - white she cat

Darkwater - handsome, black tom

Ferretleap - brown tom with white paws

Birchfang - mottled brown tom

Berrystripe - creamy brown she cat with slightly darker stripes on her forelegs

Bouldertooth - large, pale grey tom

 **Queens:**

Silversnow - a silver she cat with white stripes. Mother of Darkwater's kits.

Sparrowkit and Bearkit

 **Kits:**

Sparrowkit - black tom with dark brown patches

Bearkit - dark brown tom

 **Elders:**

Shimmersky - blue grey she cat

Mudfoot - dark brown tom

Nightfang - black tom

Daisypelt - light grey tabby she cat with green eyes, unable to move

 **ShadowClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Heatherstar - light brown tabby she cat

 **Deputy** \- Rabbitstep - pale grey tom with grey paws

 **Medicine cat** \- Kestrelwing

 **Warriors:**

Marshfoot - brown and black tom

Longfoot - tall, grey tom

Ploverfoot - pale grey and white she cat

Flowerpetal - light grey she cat with darker stripes

Lilyheart - very light brown she cat

Lichenfall - brown tabby tom

Patchflower - dark, tortoiseshell she cat with black spots

 **Queens:**

Frostpool - pure white she cat. Mother of Marshfoot's kits. Dewkit (dark grey tom) and Poolkit (brown she cat with white paws)

Splashpelt - brown and white dappled she cat. Mother of Swiftkit, Rabbitkit and Mosskit

 **Elders**

Waspsting - yellow tom with black stripes

Harewhisker - small, light brown she cat

 **WindClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Creekstar - mottled grey tabby tom

 **Deputy** \- Brackenfall - white and brown striped tom

 **Medicine cat** \- Hazelheart - dark yellow she cat with white paws and chest

 **Warriors**

Grassclaw - dark grey tom

Sleetfrost - very, very light blue tom

Frogskip - dark brown tom, skinny

Hollyclaw - dark grey she cat

Talonfang - lanky, brown tom

Twistedfoot - black and white tom with a bent front paw

Lizardtail - mottled brown tom

Violetbloom - pretty, silver she cat with darker stripes and dark blue eyes

Hawkflight - dark ginger tom with light brown paws and muzzle

Larchleap - ginger tom

 **Queens**

Duskcloud - black she cat

Falconwing - pretty light brown she cat. Expecting Sleetfrost's kits.

 **Animals Outside the Clans**

Ringo - dark grey tom with a black striped tail

Target - ginger she cat with darker patches over her eyes

* * *

 **I had really big trouble coming up with Driftpaw's warrior name. I kid you not. It was either Driftwood, Driftbreeze or Driftfeather. So, I just come up with Driftcloud as I wrote this down.**

 **Thank you for reading this, and I hope you have a great evening. ~ Kyubi**


	25. Chapter 24, Fallen Whispers

Chapter 24

" **Fallen Whispers."**

2/18/17 - 2/19/17

* * *

 _Just when the snow melts, more snow falls_ and blankets the forest in white. In early November, ThunderClan hasn't had any difficulties with WindClan since Maplepaw returned. Littlefalcon suspects that they didn't want to admit their mistake of leaving their prisoner unguarded.

Her brothers were pleased to have their sister back with them. Littlefalcon noticed that Finchblaze was more than pleased to have her back, and whatever tension between them was slowly melting away.

* * *

"More snow!"

Petalkit scoops up a paw full of snow and smashes it on the back of Mistkit's neck. Mistkit yowls and shudders at the cold sensation on her neck.

"You're gonna pay for that!"

Mistkit chases Petalkit around the camp while avoiding the warriors' paws. Snowkit hangs back and watches them play.

"Snowkit?"

The white she cat looks at Rosefoot searching the camp for her, her paws touching the snow with uncertainty.

"I'm here, mom." She says quietly. Rosefoot looks in her direction.

"Thank StarClan. This snow is not doing me any justice, I can barely see my paws in this stuff."

Snowkit knows of her mother's powers to see using the vibrations from the ground, every paw step she can see, but apparently it has its limits.

"Why're you sticking around? You should play with Berrykit or Featherkit, maybe you can keep Petalkit out of trouble."

"...I don't want to."

"Why not?"

Snowkit lowers her gaze. "I just don't want to."

Rosefoot's green eyes bore into her pelt. Snowkit feels her fur crawl. "... I'm too small. I don't…"

Snowkit expected Rosefoot to reprimand her, but Rosefoot gently touches her nose on Snowkit's small head.

"I get it, snowball. I was the smallest kit in the nursery, too."

Rosefoot licks Snowkit's ears and goes back inside the nursery.

"Snowpelt!"

Snowkit sees Featherkit and Berrykit holding Petalkit down with her back on the snow covered ground.

"Help me, Snowpelt!" She cries out.

The white she cat rolls her eyes and pads toward the group to help her sister.

* * *

Pinekit wakes up from her evening nap and exits the nursery, she sees Hawkpaw and Lionfang pushing through the thorn barrier.

Lionfang is carrying a chaffinch and Hawkpaw carries a vole. Pinekit made sure Mistkit was nowhere in sight, and makes her way to Hawkpaw.

"That's a nice vole, Hawkpaw."

The dark brown tabby tom places the vole on the fresh kill pile.

"Lionfang said it's the best we can do."

Pinekit touches Hawkpaw's shoulder with her nose.

"You'll find a nice, big rabbit like last time. I know you will."

"Thanks, Pinekit. But with all the snow and the rogues stealing our prey, we're in big trouble."

Hawkpaw lightly touches Pinekit's shoulder with his tail tip and pads away. Pinekit frowns, sensing Hawkpaw's disappointment. The red brown she cat' ear twitches and glances toward the thorn barrier intently.

* * *

Littlefalcon watches Thistlepaw through the ferns two fox lengths behind him. Thistlepaw is growing into a big, well muscled tom with broad shoulders. Hawkpaw and him were almost identical if not for their eyes.

Thistlepaw slowly stalks forward with quiet grace, as he approaches the unsuspecting white rabbit.

 _Just a little closer. You're doing great._

Thistlepaw crouches low, and leaps from his spot and pins the rabbit down. He delivers a fierce bite to its neck, killing it. Littlefalcon steps out of the ferns as Thistlepaw grasps his jaws on the rabbit's neck.

"That was a clean catch, Thistlepaw. Good job!"

" _Mrrph mrrrmrrph!"_

Littlefalcon frowns. "Didn't Daisyleaf tell you not to talk with your mouth full?"

Thistlepaw places the rabbit down. "You think this will help the elders and queens?"

"Yes. Even though some of the prey are refusing to cooperate, we need all the food we can get."

Thistlepaw grabs his rabbit and follows Littlefalcon back to camp when Oakstorm almost barrels him down. Lightstripe and Whisperclaw hastily left the barrier, Oakstorm dips his head to Littlefalcon.

"S-Sorry." He stammers. "Have you seen Pinekit anywhere?"

"Isn't she playing with Mistkit?" Littlefalcon suggests.

"Mistkit hasn't seen Pinekit." Oakstorm replies. "Graystream already told Darkstar, I don't want to think that she left camp, but-."

"Oakstorm!"

The reddish brown tom looks at Whisperclaw and twitches his tail.

"I have to go - please keep an eye out for Pinekit!"

Oakstorm races after the two she cats. Thistlepaw looks at Littlefalcon with concern.

"Put the rabbit in the pile and we'll look for Pinekit." He instructs him.

* * *

Little Pinekit unknowingly made her way to the stream separating her territory from ShadowClan. Pinekit turns around and returns to the Ancient Oak when she comes sees a large group of ragged, skinny cats placing dead mice and shrews in their own fresh kill pile.

"Good job, everyone." Ringo addresses the cats. "Take what you've caught and head back to the barn."

Each of the cats grab a piece of prey and move out. Pinekit wrinkles her nose at the stench radiating off of the strangers, she flicks her tail and pads around the tree to avoid detection.

Ringo's nose picks up a strong whiff of milk and looks in the direction of the bushes. Ringo pads into the bushes and sees two pairs of tiny ears many fox lengths away. The ring tailed tom narrows his yellow eyes and slowly stalks the kit.

* * *

Littlefalcon and Thistlepaw group with Oakstorm, Whisperclaw and Lightstripe to find the missing Pinekit. He hears rustling from the bushes and sees Pinekit stepping out.

"Pinekit!" Oakstorm rushes to her and cuffs her ears before nuzzling her head.

"You're in a lot of trouble! Half of ThunderClan is searching for you!"

Pinekit blinks as if she has trouble believing it.

"Really? I couldn't smell anything except for those stinky cats."

"What stinky cats?" Asks Lightstripe.

"The ones near the big tree. They took a lot of prey with them, which explains why I couldn't find a thing!"

Lightstripe growls. "The rogues."

The bushes rustle again as Ringo strides out and looks at the patrol. He zeroes in on Littlefalcon, and curls his lip into a cruel smile.

"Hello, runt. How nice to see you again."

Oakstorm bristles with fury and pushes Pinekit behind him. Lightstripe stands by Littlefalcon as he becomes overwhelmed with fear.

Ringo purrs. "It seems as though we have company… I was hoping we could be alone, and have a chat. Tom to...kit."

Whisperclaw nudges Oakstorm. "Take Pinekit and go back home, and bring reinforcements."

Oakstorm nods before picking up Pinekit and racing back to camp. Ringo strides toward Littlefalcon with a waving tail.

"I heard that you invited two rogues to your little group not too long ago."

Ringo's eyes became unnaturally venomous. "They wouldn't happen to be Moon and Raccoon, would it?"

"What makes you think we have rogues with us?" Lightstripe growls.

"I wasn't talking to you." Ringo is barely near Littlefalcon's face, but he can still smell his breath from a fox length away.

"Bring Moon and Raccoon to me. Bring me my _kits!"_

Littlefalcon feels his fear sneaking out into his fur and bristling himself to look twice his size.

"If they left you, then you have no authority over them." He said quietly.

It happened quick. Ringo lunges forward with his claws out, and Whisperclaw pushes Littlefalcon out of the way as Ringo's claws sink into her neck.

" _No!_ _ **Mother!"**_ Littlefalcon shrieks. Ringo smirks and starts tearing his claws into Whisperclaws neck and sides before Lightstripe dives into him and meets with with claws and teeth.

Littlefalcon rushes to Whisperclaw and licks the blood off her fur.

"Mom. Mom, please stay with me!"

The dark grey she cat's blood pour out into the white snow. Her green eyes glazed over and her paws stop twitching.

"This is the beginning!"

Littlefalcon sees Ringo pinning down Lightstripe with two paws, his eyes maliciously gleaming.

"First it's your mom, then it's your kits, if you have any! All of your kin will suffer for crossing with me!"

Reinforcements arrive in the form of Cloudwind, Windstorm, Blazefrost and Finchblaze. Windstorm lunged at Ringo, Lightstripe lies on the ground, unmoving. Windstorm scores his claws on Ringo's side before sending him running.

Darkstar looks at Littlefalcon as the black and white tom continues to lick the blood from Whisperclaw's fur. Finchblaze stares at Whisperclaw in horror.

"Littlefalcon." Cloudwind nudged him away. "She's gone."

" _No_ , she's _not!"_ Finchblaze snarls. He looks at his mother's body as tears swell in his green eyes. "She's...not…"

Darkstar remains stone faced as he looks at Windstorm and Cloudwind.

"Take Whisperclaw to camp, Finchblaze-."

" _No!"_ Finchblaze hisses. "I'll carry her - alone if I have to!"

The ThunderClan leader doesn't reprimand his nephew for his attitude, he nods and goes to Lightstripe to carry him. Littlefalcon pads to Finchblaze and edges his nose underneath Whisperclaw's body and lifts her on his back.

Finchblaze stares at Littlefalcon and nods before carrying Whisperclaw's haunches to help Littlefalcon support her.

* * *

Littlefalcon and Finchblaze carry Whisperclaw's body back to camp with Darkstar, Cloudwind and Windstorm carrying Lightstripe.

Ivyheart was talking to Tigerflame when she sees Littlefalcon and Finchblaze. Tigerflame follows her gaze and sees them placing Whisperclaw down on the ground.

"Oh, Tigerflame-." Ivyheart watches Tigerflame race toward his two sons and looks down on Whisperclaw.

"What…happened?"

"Ringo killed her." Littlefalcon says softly. "I'm sorry, Dad, I-."

Littlefalcon cuts himself off seeing Tigerflame crouch down to Whisperclaw and press his muzzle into her side, muffling his cries. Littlefalcon feels shame, but it is replaced by anger he feels towards Ringo.

 _A monster like that doesn't deserve to live._

* * *

A vigil was held for Whisperclaw. Flameclaw, her former mentor, watches Gingershine and Volefang carry her out with sorrow. Tigerflame was but a statue of his former self, no one approached him without being sent back by his seething, amber gaze.

Ivyheart brushes muzzles with Littlefalcon to comfort him.

Finchblaze left the camp during Whisperclaw's vigil and rakes his claws into a tree bark, his claws were bleeding slightly from the blunt force he deals with each blow.

"Finchblaze?"

The dark ginger tom froze in mid swipe, and looks over his shoulder to see Maplepaw slowly padding towards him, her golden eyes gleaming in the night.

"What are you doing out of camp?" He ask her, growling.

"What about you - your claws are bleeding!"

Finchblaze licks his claws to clean the blood off.

"It's nothing."

Maplepaw snorts. "Yeah, right. You're going to get your claws infected."

Finchblaze bristles his fur. "My mother _died_ today! Infected claws is hardly worth caring about!"

"I mean, your mother is still breathing - mine is just buried underground! So don't tell me you understand how I feel! I didn't speak to her since I was made an apprentice and a warrior!"

Maplepaw briefly touches her nose on cheek as tears pour from Finchblaze's eyes.

"Even so, you still need someone to talk to."

Finchblaze blinks the tears away, and bows his head. Maplepaw sits next to him as he slowly crouches down and cries on the ground.

* * *

" _Littlefalcon?"_

The black and white tom glances over to Ivyheart after the vigil is over.

"Are you okay?" Ivyheart blinks scoffs at herself. "That was a mouse brained question…"

"... It's okay, Ivyheart."

The brown she cat scoots closer to Littlefalcon.

"I lost Jaystripe when I was just a kit. I barely remember her, but you lost Whisperclaw."

Ivyheart entwines her tail with Littlefalcon's. "I'm right here for you."

"I know." Littlefalcon says.

* * *

Darkstar stalks around his den as Hailstone pads in.

"Darkstar, you need to rest."

"Yes, rest is what I need." Darkstar said sarcastically. "I mean, I just buried my sister who was murdered by a stupid rogue - who cares about that?!"

Hailstone deliberately steps in Darkstar's way. "Seriously. As your medicine cat, you need to get some sleep before you make a rut in the ground."

Darkstar bares his fangs and glares at Hailstone.

"I want retribution! That rogue - Ringo - is a menace to my Clan! My sister is dead! My brother is unconscious and he's laughing in my face!"

"It's not just you. Ringo is going after Littlefalcon."

Darkstar stares at the grey speckled tom. "How?"

Hailstone makes Darkstar lay in his nest before explaining to him.

"Moon told me everything after she saw Lightstripe. She's his daughter as well as Raccoon's, both of them are from different litters. Moon said that back in the city, the last cat to humiliate Ringo ended up with him and his entire family dead. His mother, brothers, and ultimately the cat died under Ringo's claws."

"... You're saying that Ringo is trying to kill us off? Just because his pride is wounded?"

Hailstone nods. "Moon even said he made her watch him, as he forced the cat to watch his youngest brother die while his gang held the poor tom back. He's not stopping until all of Littlefalcon's kin are dead before finishing him off himself."

Darkstar narrows his eyes. "If he thinks he can kill us, he's never been up against a Clan before. From now on, I want two guards for Littlefalcon and Finchblaze just in case. Everyone needs to stay alert and _away_ from the Ancient Oak if they can help it."

"What about Ivyheart? She's expecting Littlefalcon's kits."

"Does Ringo know that?"

Hailstone shook his head.

"Good." Darkstar grunts. "When is she due?"

"Duskpaw and I concluded that she will deliver her kits in a couple of weeks. Maybe two or three weeks."

Darkstar nods. "Tell her she might have to move into the nursery as she gets closer to giving birth. I don't want to have another Rosefoot incident as long as that psycho cat is loose."

Hailstone is secretly relieved that Darkstar cooled down to think straight. He dips his head to Darkstar.

"Very well, Darkstar."

Hailstone turns to leave when Darkstar calls his name.

"Could you check on Tigerflame and bring him to me?"

Hailstone nods and leaves the den. Darkstar feels whiskers touch his cheek, and a familiar scent that sends him back to his nursery days.

"Please tell me she's with you." He glances to see Stealthfire herself. The golden she cat's fur coat is covered in stars and is transparent.

" _Whisperclaw is safe now. She's frightened, but she'll adjust."_

Darkstar looks at Stealthfire with sadness in his eyes. "What is going on, Mom? How did we get to this?"

Stealthfire crouches down near his nest.

" _I don't know. The StarClan cats won't tell me, I don't think they ever will tell me anything."_

"Please tell me you're joking."

" _You need to remember that I was a human - Twoleg in a previous life. Twolegs have caused so much trouble for the Clans before we were even thought of, so I kind of understand their unwillingness to trust me."_

Darkstar remains silent. Stealthfire blinks her sunset yellow eyes on the stray tear on Darkstar's face.

"I'm scared… My kin is being threatened by this mad cat and I don't know if I can protect them. I already failed Whisperclaw…"

Stealthfire presses her nose on Darkstar's forehead. _"You can't protect everyone, Darkstar. Nobody is asking you to be perfect, all you can do is do your best."_

" _... Besides. I certainly don't blame you for my death."_

Darkstar instantly wishes he was a kit again. Resting on Stealthfire's belly and playing with his littermates - and yes, even dealing with the once stuck up Goldheart.

"... Tell Whisperclaw that I'm sorry. And look after Littlefalcon."

" _I already am."_ Stealthfire told him, smiling at the surprise on his face. _"I'm always watching over my grandchildren, you're just not paying attention at the small details."_

Stealthfire slowly vanishes from Darkstar's den. He looks at the entrance and sees Tigerflame approaching him. The dark brown tabby tom looks disheveled, his pelt is ungroomed and his eyes were stone cold.

"You wanted to see me?"

Darkstar beckons Tigerflame closer. Tigerflame's cold eyes became soft and sad.

"I know. I miss her, too." Darkstar said to his deputy. Tigerflame leans on his nest and quietly cries his grief. Darkstar could only trust that Ringo will be killed and that his Clan will feel safe once more.

Or at least until another prophecy comes up.


	26. Chapter 25, Moonpool

Chapter 25

" **Moonpool."**

2/20/17 - 2/21/17 - 2/22/17 - 2/23/17

* * *

 _Littlefalcon spent the remaining evening pawing his vole,_ his stomach growlsin protest of the prey's treatment. He hasn't been able to focus since Whisperclaw's death two days ago. Her death was still fresh in everyone's minds.

Tigerflame is quietly organizing the patrols as cats were careful not to further anger the tom, who is still grieving inside for the loss of his mate.

" _What?! No, not Whisperclaw - she can't-!"_

Littlefalcon feels his muscles tense when he hears Lightstripe's shouting. His uncle regained consciousness last night and woke up to learn of his sister's fate this morning.

"Littlefalcon!"

The said tom looks at Tigerflame padding toward him. "Hailstone is going to Moonpool and needs you to escort him there. Take Thistlepaw with you."

Tigerflame suddenly bristles his fur. "And no it's not a request. I want you to get out and be a warrior and train Thistlepaw before Graystream's kits become apprentices."

 _I wasn't going to protest!_

Littlefalcon quickly retreats from his father and pads to Thistlepaw near the nursery, surprisingly the dark brown tabby is mock fighting with Snowkit, the shy one of Rosefoot's litter.

Instead, Snowkit is focused and dodging Thistlepaw's swipes and took a chance to charge forward and hits her head on Thistlepaw face. Snowkit falls down and rubs her face.

"I can't do this!" She snaps.

"You can. You could actually bite on a cat's ears if you time it correctly."

Littlefalcon purrs with amusement as Finchblaze watches them with Maplepaw. The tortoiseshell apprentice smiles mischievously.

"Hey, Thistlepaw! Stop playing with your mate - we're suppose to go with Hailstone to Moonpool! Tigerflame said so!"

Thistlepaw slowly turns to look at Maplepaw with sheer horror before Snowkit blinks and runs into the nursery out of embarrassment.

"Snowkit - she didn't mean it!" He told her. Thistlepaw lashes his tail and stalks to Maplepaw.

"You better pray I don't beat you in the next mock fight."

Littlefalcon knew that Thistlepaw is merely joking, he wouldn't hurt his littermates. Hailstone and Duskpaw pad out of the medicine cat den and approach the waiting cats.

"Alright, let's move."

* * *

Littlefalcon and Finchblaze follow Hailstone on the dirt path going past the abandoned Twoleg nest. Littlefalcon looks down on Finchblaze's paws and notices small traces of blood.

"What happened to your claws?" He asks him quietly.

Finchblaze keeps looking ahead, ignoring Littlefalcon's question.

 _Okay, fine, be an immature kit._ Littlefalcon lashes his tail with annoyance.

Hailstone and Duskpaw approach Moonpool with the two warriors and apprentices behind him.

"Sleep near the pool and wait for something to happen." Hailstone instructs Duskpaw. The pale brown tabby did as he was told, and a cool, peaceful sleep takes over his body.

* * *

 _Duskpaw opens his pale amber eyes and sees StarClan's territory. Trapped in infinite New Leaf, and star decorated cats grooming each other and hunting._

" _Welcome back, Duskpaw."_

 _Duskpaw looks around and sees a very light brown tabby she-cat._

" _Palewhisker!"_

 _Palewhisker smiles gently to Duskpaw. "I sense great distress from you. What's troubling you?"_

 _Duskpaw turns around to face the former medicine cat._

" _Everything. There's these rogues - and a cat - who want us dead. A cat named Ringo is threatening Littlefalcon's life, he's already killed his mother, Whisperclaw, and he almost killed Lightstripe!"_

" _Hailstone said I shouldn't worry about warrior business, but I feel like Littlefalcon is going to die if I don't do something!"_

 _Palewhisker pats the ground with her tail, she and Duskpaw crouch down on the warm grass._

" _Hailstone is right. We medicine cats always stay away from the rivalry and strife that being a warrior brings, but we must also think of our Clanmates as our kits. And like any parent we want to protect our kits from harm."_

" _What can I do, though?"_

" _... Tonight, there will be a solution to getting rid of Ringo. And you must be there before he find her."_

 _Duskpaw's eyes grow wide._ " _Who?"_

" _A cat named Birdie. She will come from the Horseplace to leave the group and find shelter, but Ringo will also be there when she tries to leave. He will kill her before she could reach the moors."_

" _Can she be trusted?" Duskpaw asks Palewhisker._

" _Yes, she can."_

 _Duskpaw smiles, briefly, until he feels water hit his fur and a metallic smell fills his nose. Duskpaw bobs his head above the water, scarlet red water._

 _ **This is blood!**_

 _Duskpaw fights the current and grasps his claws on rock, and sees cars swirling in the sea of blood. Darkstar, Tigerflame, Daisyleaf, his littermates - Littlefalcon._

 _ **No! Please don't let this happen to us!**_

* * *

Duskpaw gasps and sits up with his fur bristling.

"Duskpaw, what's wrong?" Littlefalcon asks him.

Duskpaw shook his head and shook his fur out. Hailstone soon stirs, and wakes up. Littlefalcon turns his attention to the medicine cat.

"... Come on, let's return to camp."

"Did StarClan speak with you?" Finchblaze asks Hailstone.

"Only for me to talk to Darkstar about." He replies, stiffly. The six cats walk on the dirt path, and Duskpaw nudging Hailstone's shoulder.

"Did they speak with you?"

"... No. It was nothing but silence and darkness. But don't tell anyone that, the last thing we need is panic."

* * *

Lightstripe was excused to the warriors den when they returned from Moonpool.

Later tonight, Duskpaw is ready. He looks over his shoulder to see Hailstone sleeping. He gets up and quietly pads out the thorn barrier and goes through the forest and moors, his heart beats against his chest as he approaches the Horseplace.

Duskpaw hears the loud meowing inside the Horseplace and prays to StarClan that they don't come out. He suddenly sees a white cat padding through the open and passes the Horseplace, the same time a grey, black ring tailed tom comes out and sees her.

 _No! Palewhisker said this would happen!_

Ringo snarls and charges at the white she cat and knocks her on the ground. The white she cat hisses and claws his shoulder as he aims to bite her neck. Duskpaw rushes into the fight and scores his claws on Ringo's left eye,

Ringo shrieks with pain and gets off of the she cat. Duskpaw nudges the she cat on her paws. "Follow me, hurry!"

Duskpaw and the white she cat race away into the moors, Ringo places his paw over his scarred eye and growls at his humiliation. He keeps a mental note on that light brown tabby.

* * *

Duskpaw leads the white she cat to the middle of the forest where the thorn barrier is nearby. He looks at the she-cat before him. A white furred she-cat with black ear tips, blue eyes and a scar on her right shoulder.

"Thank you." She says.

"There's no need to thank me, Birdie."

Birdie narrows her eyes and bristles her fur. "How do you…?"

"It's complicated to explain, but I was told by a StarClan cat that you would leave Ringo's group."

Birdie blinks slowly. "Wait… You're one of the forest cats Moon always talks about."

"You know Moon?"

Birdie nods. "We were friends, best friends. Well, we're still friends, we just stayed away from each other when Ringo threatened me to stay away from her. I didn't know she left the city until some cats told me. I came to the Horseplace two days ago and found out from other cats that she was gone."

"She's in ThunderClan with her brother, Raccoon."

"Her brother?" Birdie asks. "Moon is an only cat in her litter…"

Then, the white she cat curls her lip. "Oh, crud. I bet it's Target who's Raccoon's mother. Target's always sneaking around with Ringo behind Fiona's back."

Duskpaw stands up. "... If you're willing, would you come to ThunderClan? We can protect you."

"I can protect myself, thank you very much!" Birdie huffs. "But I accept your offer. It'll be nice to see Moon again."

Duskpaw purrs and leads Birdie inside the thorn barrier. Unknown to him, Ringo watches with furious eyes and slowly stalks back to the Horseplace.

* * *

 **Another OC suggested by guest Dapplecloud, Birdie!**

 **Ringo is putting Duskpaw on his hit list. Who knows how long until he puts the pieces together and figures out Littlefalcon's connection with Duskpaw, Thistlepaw, Hawkpaw and Maplepaw?**

 **Thank you for reading this and I hope you have a great morning. ~ Kyubi**


	27. Chapter 26, Bird and Lion

Chapter 26

" **Bird and Lion."**

2/23/17 - 2/24/17 - 2/25/17 - 2/26/17

* * *

 _Hailstone woke up early in the morning and found his_ apprenticesleeping next to a strange she-cat. Duskpaw quickly explains the message he received from Palewhisker, the previous medicine cat before Cloudwind and Yellowflower.

Hailstone already cleared Raccoon of his sickness and moved him into the elder's den where he feels that he can be safe. So, Hailstone allows Birdie to stay with them until morning to explain the situation to Darkstar.

* * *

Moon's eyes open to see a crowd of cats near High Rock. Maplepaw is standing in the mouth of the den.

"What's going on?" Moon asks the young tortoiseshell.

"Duskpaw brought in a loner." Maplepaw told her. "The loner says she knows you from the city."

Moon blinks.

 _Could it be…?_

The dark silver she cat pads out of the den and pushes through the crowd. Darkstar looks down on a white, black ear tipped she cat sitting next to Duskpaw and Hailstone.

"You were part of Ringo's group. Why should we trust you?"

Birdie tries not to retort, she takes a deep breath.

"I didn't join Ringo voluntarily. My mother went to his group before I was born. I grew up with a she-cat named Moon until Ringo left the city without warning soon after my mother died.

"I only went to Ringo's group last night thinking Moon would be there, but when I found out she left I went out to find her. Ringo tried to kill me."

"Why would he do that?" Darkstar asks. "A strong she cat like you would have been useful for him."

"Ringo doesn't tolerate traitors, or cats who have opinions different from his own. I would've died if Duskpaw hadn't been there."

Darkstar remains silent, but Stormwhisker hisses, "Just kick her out! We already have enough mouths to feed!"

"That's for Darkstar to decide!" Tigerflame snaps at his half-brother.

The jet black tom jumps from High Rock and pads to Birdie.

"Tell me why I should let you in?"

"I've lived on the streets for most of my life. My mother taught me how to fight, me and Moon were one of Ringo's best fighters when we were five moons old. Plus, I know all of Ringo's dirty tactics to attack cats."

"... How old are you?"

"Fourteen moons old."

Darkstar stares at the young she cat.

"Very well, Birdie. You can stay in ThunderClan until Ringo is gone for good. You can stay in the warriors den and introduce yourself to the rest of the cats so they can get used to you."

Darkstar waves his tail. "This meeting is dismissed."

Birdie turns around to see the ThunderClan cats quickly disperse and look away from her, except Moon, who makes her way toward Birdie with a smile.

The white she cat stares at her with shock and happiness.

"Moon!"

Birdie and Moon brush muzzles with each other and step back.

"I couldn't even recognize your scent. I'm so glad you're okay."

"Of course I am. I'm just staying here until Raccoon feels better."

Birdie flicks her ear. "I heard about him… Target's his mother, isn't she?"

Moon scoffs, padding toward the fresh kill pile with Birdie beside her.

"Please. I'm more of a mother than that self centered vixen. She and Ringo kicked Raccoon out of their nest because he was small and just a few moons after his littermates died."

"That sounds like Ringo."

Birdie becomes hesitant, but she asks quietly. "Feral died, didn't he?"

Moon nods sadly. Birdie blinks and shakes her head.

"I'm so sorry… He always talked about these wild cats and for him to…"

"It's okay." Moon says, her heart aching as she remembers her grandfather.

"Is Raccoon feeling better? I'd like to see him."

Moon nods and looks in the direction of the elder's den.

"Raccoon! Come out here!"

" _In a minute!"_ A young tom's voice cried out.

Moon rolls her eyes and leads Birdie to the elder's den. A seven moon old grey tom steps out and narrows his yellow eyes on Birdie. Raccoon's fur coat is sleek and shiny, his muscles were showing on his thin pelt, almost reminding Moon of their wretched father from his ear tips to the black rings on his tail.

"Who is this?" He asks Moon.

"This is Birdie. She's my best friend from the city, before you were born. Birdie, this is my brother, Raccoon."

"Indeed." Birdie comments, eyeing his ringed tail. "You look nothing like those horrible raccoons, though."

Raccoon dips his head politely. "Why are you here?"

"I'm planning on telling Darkstar how to handle Ringo."

Raccoon's eyes grow wide. "Can you do that? He has a whole lot of cats with him."

Moon gives Birdie a quick look before the white she cat nods knowingly.

"We don't know, but Ringo isn't immortal."

" _Birdie!"_

Birdie looks to see Darkstar beckoning her to his den.

"I've gotta go. I'll catch up with you later."

* * *

Birdie sits in front of Darkstar.

"I like for you to explain what you know about Ringo." He says.

"He's arrogant, prideful, and isn't afraid to use violence to assert his dominance."

"We already summed that up with what we've seen."

Birdie curls her tail over her paws. "Ringo is a coward at heart. He looks for fights and drags his group into it, especially when he's acting on revenge. Sometimes he goes after his enemy by himself if he has no family or littermate."

"There are a few rare instances where Ringo would kill kits to get back at other cats."

Darkstar scoffs in disgust, and Birdie silently agrees with his disgust.

"Ringo may be strong, but most of his strength comes from his group, and his group only rely on him for protection and survival, and mostly for power and out of fear. If Ringo dies, the group will be disbanded." She said.

Darkstar nods slowly. "And how do you suggest we go about this? Do we attack now or wait?"

"... We'd have to wait until we find the right time to strike. During this time we need to train and have your strongest cats defend the camp while your fast cats go to the Horseplace and fight."

* * *

"Are you sure we can trust her?"

Moon looks at Lionfang's unconvinced face.

"Birdie and I grew up together. Of course we can trust her."

"But she was Ringo's cat!"

"And I'm Ringo's daughter." Moon counters. "Besides, you better not let her hear what you just said."

Lionfang chuckles. "Or else what?"

Lionfang suddenly feels his paws give way and falls on his back. He looks up and sees Birdie smirking down on him.

"Be thankful that you'll never meet me on the battlefield." She said.

Lionfang quickly gets back on his paws and shook his fur out of embarrassment before padding away, Birdie's triumphant stare follows him as he escapes from the camp.

* * *

 **Short, lame, I know. Next one will be better. I promise. :)**

 **On** _ **Pokemon Sun**_ **news, I recently tried to get a shiny Cutiefly and suffered for it in the last three days with no pink Cutiefly in sight. On the tenth or ninth Cutiefly, it starts using Struggle and starts hurting itself, it calls for help - twice - and nothing happened.**

 **So it ended up** _ **struggling itself to death**_ **and broke the chain!**

 **Three days wasted because one stubborn Cutiefly decided he wasn't calling any shiny to his aide and dies a fool's death.**

 **Mr. Cutiefly, I sure hope it was worth it! *pouts***

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a great evening. ~ Kyubi**


	28. Chapter 27, New Lives

**Two chapters in one day! Can I get a "Boo ya"?**

 _ ***readers and guests* Boo Ya!**_

 **That's what I like to hear. :) Let's continue on with the story. ~ Kyubi**

* * *

Chapter 27

" **New Lives."**

2/27/17

* * *

 _One week later, one night, Target slyly enters the camp_ and silently creeps into the nursery, her eyes gleam into the darkness. She peers through the darkness and sees Ivyheart resting in her nest, her belly swollen with unborn kits.

Target smirks and backs out of the nursery before returning to the Horseplace, where Ringo stayed up waiting for her.

"What have you learned?" He asks, demandingly.

Target sits down and lifts her head to meet Ringo's gaze.

"That tuxedo cat has plenty of kin in the group. His name is Littlefalcon, and he has a brother named Finchblaze and three uncles, one is the leader and the other one you knocked out is well again."

Ringo snorts when he recalls the bright gold tom he pinned down.

"What else?"

"His uncles are named Darkstar, Lightstripe and Cloudwind. Littlefalcon has cousins as well, three she cats named Graystream, Goldflame and Rosefoot, Graystream and Rosefoot are nursing kits. He also has a mate, Ivyheart, who is also expecting kits."

Ringo narrows his eyes. "What about Duskpaw? Or that cat that was with Littlefalcon."

"Duskpaw, Thistlepaw, Maplepaw and Hawkpaw aren't his kits, from what I heard, he's nothing but a father role model to them since they were born."

Ringo nods thoughtfully. "Is that all you've learned?"

"Yes."

"Interesting. You say Ivyheart is having kits. How far do you think she has until they're born?"

"She looked big. I say she doesn't have long until they come."

Target looks at Ringo expectantly as he climbs on top of a haystack.

"What do you think we should do?"

"We wait."

Target frowns and lashes her tail. "Why _wait?_ I say we should get them while we have the advantage!"

Ringo snarls, and it is enough for Target to quickly become submissive.

"Like I said, we'll wait until those kits are born. I have an idea that I haven't done in a long time."

* * *

" _What about Acornkit?"_

" _I like it. Oh! How about Ashkit or Stonekit?"_

 _Littlefalcon sits in a sunny patch of grass with Ivyheart and nods._

" _How about… Acornkit, Stonekit, Mintkit-."_

" _And Nightkit."_

 _Littlefalcon looks at Ivyheart._

" _Gorseheart told me that Seabreeze had a daughter long ago, before she became a warrior and had Ravenwing, she named her Nightkit. I wanted to keep my cousin's name alive in honor of her."_

 _Littlefalcon smiles gently. "Okay. Nightkit it is."_

The black and white tom sinks his claws into the ground as Ivyheart's screech rips into the camp in the evening. Almost every cat stops near the nursery to await the arrival of new kits. Ivyheart's older brother, Timberclaw, paces back and forth until Gingershine makes him sir down.

Graystream and Rosefoot wait outside with their kits until it was safe to return inside the nursery.

"It's so cold!" Mistkit shivers, cuddling close to Pinekit.

Littlefalcon just arrived from giving Thistlepaw his assessment when Hailstone told him that Ivyheart started fifteen minutes after he left.

 _Please, please, please StarClan, don't punish her for what I did._

* * *

Ivyheart wanted to eat some poppy seeds and never wake up. Hailstone has his paw on her flank while Duskpaw tries to deliver the kits, Volefang stays by her nest and offers her support.

 _Although there's hardly anything he could do. As Graystream said, this is she-cat territory._

"I feel one coming up. Get ready go push, Ivyheart."

The brown she cat feels a painful ripple as she pushes the first kit out. Duskpaw nips open the sac and licks the fur backwards.

"It's a she cat." Duskpaw reports.

Ivyheart groans at the feeling of being ripped apart from the inside. She looks at Volefang and sees two cats, two blue grey she cats smiling at her.

 _Jaystripe? Bluejay?_

 **You're doing great. The next one is coming up, be ready.** Said Jaystripe.

"Ivyheart, _push!"_

* * *

A screech in the camp makes Target's ear twitch. She remembers her own kitting, and shudders with disgust. She hides behind the nursery and listens in on the kitting in progress.

"We have another she cat!"

Target hears more groaning, and in six minutes it all stops.

"Two toms and two she cats. Congratulations, Ivyheart."

Target sits up straight and looks into the small openings of the nursery.

"Littlefalcon."

The black and white tom jumps on his paws as Hailstone approaches him.

"You have two sons and two daughters."

"And Ivyheart? Is she okay?"

"She's tired, but she's okay."

Littlefalcon purrs with relief.

"Can we see the kits?" Featherkit asks Littlefalcon as he enters the nursery.

"We need to wait until he comes back out." Rosefoot said.

Littlefalcon looks at the exhausted Ivyheart. Volefang gets up from her nest slowly pads by Littlefalcon, giving him a small nod before exiting the nursery entirely. Littlefalcon pads to and crouches near Ivyheart's nest to look at the kits, the sight made his heart swell with pride.

The four kits were already suckling and pawing Ivyheart's stomach. One is a blue kit, deep, blue as the lake at nighttime. The second one is brown with light brown ears and paws with a light brown muzzle and blaze up the nose.

The third is a silver tabby with white front paws, and the last kit-

Littlefalcon's heart almost dropped, not in a bad way, but in surprise. The last kit is small, black with a white stripe her spine, and a stub for a tail.

Littlefalcon sighs and smiles at the kits.

"I'm glad you guys are okay."

Ivyheart pokes his nose with her tail tip. "I've already called dibs on the she cats! The black one is Nightkit and the brown one is Acornkit."

Littlefalcon huffs playfully and looks at the kits. "So the blue one and silver tabby are toms, right? Then the blue one is Fishkit and the other one is Morningkit."

"Fishkit? Morningkit?"

Littlefalcon looks at Ivyheart thinking that he is in trouble for changing one of kits' names. But Ivyheart smiles at him.

"I like it. Those names sound nice."

* * *

Target quickly leaves the camp undetected and heads straight for the Horseplace to report the kits' arrival.

"Good." Ringo purrs. "Tell everyone to prepare for a raid. We're hitting the forest, we're picking up a special guest."

* * *

Three weeks after the birth of Ivyheart's kits, they were becoming mobile.

Morningkit slowly steps out of the nursery with Fishkit, Nightkit and Acornkit following close behind him.

Ivyheart follows closely behind them as Littlefalcon approaches the kits for the first time in weeks after training Thistlepaw. Morningkit notices him and narrows his grey eyes on him. A very rare eye color for a cat.

"Who are _you_?" Morningkit asks warily. Littlefalcon can already see how protective Morningkit is of his littermates.

"Kits." Ivyheart says. "This is your father, Littlefalcon."

Acornkit blinks at Littlefalcon with her dark amber eyes. "How come you're not as big as the other cats?"

"Yeah, you're almost as big as Nightkit." Fishkit puts in.

Nightkit glares at Fishkit. "Hey!"

Littlefalcon coughs and grabs the kits' attention.

"I've always been small for my age. It's just how I was born."

Nightkit looks at him closely, scanning him up and down, and smiling.

"I like it!"

" _Hey, Littlefalcon!"_ Thistlepaw pads next to Littlefalcon and smiles at the four kits.

"Are these my new siblings?"

Littlefalcon nods. Thistlepaw crouches down before them.

"I'm Thistlepaw, your big brother. Let me know if you want to learn some fighting moves."

Littlefalcon lightly cuffs Thistlepaw's ears. "Their much too young for that."

"I wanna see fighting moves!" Acornkit pipes up.

"Me too!" Morningkit said. "No, me first!" Fishkit exclaims.

While the kits argue for attention, two yellow eyes watch them with malicious intent.

* * *

 _Littlefalcon looks around the grounds of StarClan with curiosity._

" _What are you doing here?"_

 _Littlefalcon looks over his shoulder and sees a she cat who he almost mistook for Goldflame. Her yellow eyes were narrow and her white legs flicker in orange and red._

" _Are you… Stealthfire?" He asks._

 _Stealthfire nods, but she looks very frightened._

" _I am, but now's not the time to exchange words. You need to wake up - that psychotic cat is stealing one of your kits!"_

Littlefalcon jolts awake and runs out of the den, stepping on some cats as Ivyheart screams. Ringo carries Fishkit in his jaws while Target has Morningkit with her, their fur seen in the dawn light.

" **Let go of them!"** Littlefalcon roars, charging at them. Ringo and Target race out of the camp and through the thorn barrier into the night.

Ivyheart left the nursery with wide horrified eyes.

"They took them! I tried to stop her - but she kicked dirt in my eyes-!"

Littlefalcon turns to calm Ivyheart down as cats start to come out of the den.

"What's going on?" Darkstar left his den and approaches Littlefalcon.

"Ringo and Target, they stole Fishkit and Morningkit." He said.

Every cat gasps with shock and some hiss with anger.

"Oh, God, no." Birdie whispers. "He's gonna-!"

Moon immediately hushes Birdie before she could say anything further. Darkstar's eyes became cold as he looks at his cats.

"Sweetflower, Ravenwing, follow their scent and report back."

When the two she cats leave he looks at Ivyheart. "Don't worry. We'll bring them back."

Tigerflame approaches Darkstar and moves him to a private location.

"They're out of control, we need to get rid of them and rescue Fishkit and Morningkit as soon as possible."

"I know. Birdie has informed me enough about Ringo. She says he kills kits if he sees fit, and I'm determined not to let either one of them become his latest victims."

Tigerflame nods. "What do you suggest?"

"... I can only assume that our territory isn't the only place affected by those parasites. We will go to the other Clans and ask them to assist us."

"And if they refuse?"

Darkstar sneers. "Then I'll go after Ringo myself and rip his pelt off to line my nest."

* * *

 **Oh no!**

 **Poor Fish and Morning!**

 **Oh, and by the way I got a review from a guest named Fawnwhisker. Your chapter plot sounds nice, but I think something on FanFiction is making the reviews not show up on my story as quickly as I'd like, so some of the stuff you've written is cut off.**

… **That kinda sucks, but I'm still including it whether the reviews cooperate or not.**

 **Thanks for reading this, and I hope you have a pleasant evening. ~ Kyubi**


	29. Chapter 28, No Options

Chapter 28

" **No Options."**

2/27/17

* * *

 _Littlefalcon flexes his claws in the ground,_ dirtying his white paws. His anxiety energizes him through the morning, he wants to find Fishkit and Morningkit as soon as possible. Ivyheart hardly gets any sleep since their sons were stolen, but she had to look after their two remaining daughters.

"Where's Fishkit?" Acornkit asked when she woke up.

"And Morningkit?" Nightkit puts in. "Will they come back?"

They haven't remembered that night, so Ivyheart told them that they'll come back. Littlefalcon could only hope that Ringo hasn't harmed them yet.

Darkstar takes Tigerflame, Finchblaze, Maplepaw, Littlefalcon and Thistlepaw through WindClan's territory and comes across a patrol led by Hawkflight.

Hawkflight sustains the vicious scars on his face during the raid for Daisyleaf's kits. The big dark ginger tom tenses - briefly - when he sees Maplepaw in the patrol before looking at Darkstar with a sneer.

"What do you want now?"

"We must speak with Creekstar. It's urgent." Darkstar says. Hawkflight glares at him for a heartbeat before leading the ThunderClan cats into their camp.

Littlefalcon notices that the WindClan cats were skinny instead of slender like all WindClan cats, and have scars littered on their pelts.

"Darkstar." Creekstar greets the ThunderClan leader with hidden venom. "What do I owe you for?"

Darkstar says. "A dangerous cat named Ringo has stolen our two kits and is holding them hostage."

"... So? That's ThunderClan's problem, not ours."

Littlefalcon feels his anger rise as the other WindClan cats snicker and jeer at them, but he sees the queens, Falconwing and Duskcloud, watching them with fear.

Darkstar narrows his eyes. "By the look of your cats it _is_ your problem! It's obvious that Ringo's group attacked you for prey as well! If he's able to steal our kits he will go after _yours!"_

Creekstar waves his tail. "You stole Maplepaw, and Ringo steals your kits, it seems like a fair punishment for interfering."

Littlefalcon couldn't stand this. Creekstar wasn't the same cat he met as an apprentice! Littlefalcon stalks forward and glares up at Creekstar before the WindClan leader turns away.

"How can you be so petty?! You're willing to risk the lives of my sons to mend your wounded pride?!"

Creekstar stares Littlefalcon down as if he was nothing but a shrew.

"They were yours? How fitting as well…"

Littlefalcon curls his lip in a snarl. "Their names are _Fishkit_ and _Morningkit_ , and they don't deserve to die just because you were too prideful to admit defeat!"

Creekstar thrusts his muzzle toward Littlefalcon's. "Watch your tongue, runt! Maybe now you'll learn how Frogskip felt when you stole his kits from him."

Littlefalcon felt so furious he couldn't speak. This was a completely different situation from what Frogskip wanted. Speaking of which, the dark brown tom watches from the warriors den with sad eyes, but doesn't say anything.

Creekstar smirks at Littlefalcon's outrage as he backs away. "Brackenfall, take these intruders away."

The WindClan deputy pads toward Darkstar with no hint of arrogance, just sympathy.

"Let's go, Darkstar." He says quietly.

The jet black tom spits with frustration, he turns around and allows Brackenfall to escort them out.

" _That's right, walk away!"_

" _And don't come back!"_

 _"Serves you right for what you did!"_

Finchblaze looks at the jeering cats with blazing green eyes. "If my nephews die - it'll be blood on _your_ claws!"

* * *

Brackenfall stops near the stream and stops Darkstar.

"I'm sorry for your loss. No kit deserves the terror their going through. I'll try to talk to Creekstar into going."

"Thanks for the notice, but I doubt Creekstar will cooperate."

Darkstar and his patrol cross the stream and enter their forest.

"What now?" Thistlepaw whispers to Littlefalcon. Darkstar looks at the cats behind him. "Let's go to ShadowClan."

Littlefalcon hopes that Heatherstar will see reason. The last two ShadowClan leaders before her were antagonistic to the end, and Heatherstar was said to be fair.

 _Then again, she kicked out Daisyleaf for having kits with Frogskip, even if she didn't know at the time._

Littlefalcon follows Darkstar on the route to ShadowClan in spite of his doubts.

* * *

Morningkit curls up close to Fishkit as the deep blue tom shivers from the cold. They remain hiding behind a stack of hay as the strange cats guard them.

That terrible cat that took them slashed Fishkit's ear and left him to cry. Morningkit absolutely refuses to leave Fishkit alone while that grey tom is still lurking around. Morningkit only thought of Littlefalcon as his ember of hope as the day wore on.

 _Where are you, Dad?_

* * *

Heatherstar listens to Darkstar's request and blinks sympathetically.

"I'm sorry this happened to you… But we have bigger issues to deal with right now."

"If it's prey it can always come back! Kits are irreplaceable cats that are our future!"

"You aren't the only ones affected by those rogues." Rabbitstep calls out. "We barely have anything to feed our queens, and with Leaf Bare approaching we're already in trouble without adding injuries to it."

"I need to look after my Clan. You understand that." Heatherstar dips her head. "I only hope to StarClan you can rescue your kits."

Darkstar snorts and turns his back on her. Littlefalcon's last hope escapes him as he leaves ShadowClan with a heavy heart.

* * *

Darkstar reports the situation to the cats who remained in ThunderClan.

"Those fox hearted cowards!" Daisyleaf hisses. "How can they turn a blind eye to kits in danger?!"

Darkstar snorts impatiently. "It doesn't matter anymore. We're attacking the Horseplace this evening, with or without help."

Littlefalcon took the time to check on Ivyheart. The brown she cat gives him a brave smile until she sees his crestfallen face.

"WindClan and ShadowClan refuse to help us."

"I heard." Ivyheart said. She curls her tail over Acornkit and Nightkit's ears. "I'm already thinking of joining you to get Fishkit and Morningkit back."

"But-!"

"Need I remind you that Jaystripe joined in battle while I was their age? I'm joining you, and I won't come back here until I get our sons back."

Littlefalcon knew Ivyheart's mind is set on her decision. "Okay. You might as well tell him."

* * *

Finchblaze looks at Maplepaw. "You're not going."

"What?!"

"This battle is going to be intense. It's best if you aren't involved at all."

The tortoiseshell she cat stands in front of Finchblaze with her fur bristling.

"I'm not staying behind! Ringo has my little brothers, so that makes me and my brothers as involved as Littlefalcon!"

Finchblaze lashes his tail. "Need I remind you that you were stolen by WindClan in the first battle?"

Maplepaw flattens her ears. "That was one time! I won't let anyone do that to me again!"

"How can you be sure?! I'm not risking my m- apprentice in a battle that could very well be her last!"

Maplepaw hears his hiccup, but decides to ignore it. "I'm taught by the best fighter in ThunderClan. I'll be fine, promise."

Finchblaze stares at her with scorching green eyes. He breaths out through his nose.

"You are to stick close to me and not leave my sight unless you're protecting someone. Understand?"

Maplepaw nods. "Right, Finchblaze." The young tortoiseshell pads away from Finchblaze with her tail swishing back and forth. Finchblaze hears a purr of amusement and looks at Moon standing near the fresh kill pile.

He glares at her. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I just never seen a tom so wound up over the cat he loves."

Finchblaze's fur bushes up twice his size. "I do not - don't be ridiculous, she's my apprentice for StarClan's sake!"

Moon rolls her eyes and brushes past Finchblaze as he tries to glare at her retreating form. His eyes land on Maplepaw talking to Hawkpaw and Thistlepaw, and notices that Spottedberry and Squirreltail were giving him amused looks, Squirreltail even winked at him.

Finchblaze quickly takes a squirrel and hides in the warriors den to escape from further embarrassment.

* * *

The sun begins to set as Darkstar and his chosen cats wait exit the thorn barrier. Stormwhisker, Lionfang, Hawkpaw, Daisyleaf, Moon, Birdie, Windstorm and Tigerflame follow behind Darkstar. Thistlepaw, Maplepaw and Finchblaze and Littlefalcon were in the ends row.

Ivyheart, Rosefoot, Goldflame, Ravenwing, Oakstorm, Flameclaw and Pricklefrost were behind them with Duckheart in the lead. Hailstone, Cloudwind Duskpaw and Raccoon carry herbs with them as a precaution.

Littlefalcon feels Finchblaze's whiskers prick his cheek.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly. Littlefalcon looks at his brother with wide eyes.

Finchblaze sighs roughly. "I'm sorry, okay? For everything that I made suck for you, for every time I call you Littlemouse, and for every time I made you look bad in front of cats!"

Littlefalcon feels a little flabbergasted and confused by Finchblaze's apology rather than relieved that he said it.

"Why are you apologizing now, of all times?"

"... Losing Whisperclaw made me realize that I couldn't stay quiet forever and end up losing you, and never apologizing for the crap I put you through. I'm sorry for being a lousy brother."

Littlefalcon briefly touches his nose to Finchblaze's ear.

"I've already put that part of me to rest. You're already forgiven."

Finchblaze blinks and smiles with relief.

"Now if only Stormwhisker was like you." Littlefalcon says.

Finchblaze shook his head. "Stormwhisker's too proud to apologize to Lionfang. To be honest, I've gotten sick of his behavior, too."

The ThunderClan cats were on the edge of the moorlands when Duckheart stops. "I see WindClan cats!"

Darkstar bore his fangs, prepared to fight Creekstar. Four WindClan cats slow down to the patrol. Falconwing, Duskcloud, Brackenfall and… Frogskip.

Maplepaw, Thistlepaw, Hawkpaw and Duskpaw became tense as they stick close to their mentors. Daisyleaf looks at Frogskip with curiosity.

"Why are you here?" Darkstar asks them with a growl.

Brackenfall steps forward. "We're going to help you fight the rogues."

Tigerflame decides to step in as a deputy to talk to Brackenfall.

"Are you sure that's wise? Creekstar-."

"He doesn't know." Falconwing says. "Me and Duskcloud are expecting, and it sickens us to think that someone so heartless would harm kits."

"It was my idea." Brackenfall said. "We decided to aide you without Creekstar's knowledge."

Darkstar slowly glares in Frogskip's direction. "What about you? What's your excuse?"

Frogskip doesn't flinch from Darkstar.

"You know perfectly well why. I can't sit by and let this Ringo character have free reign to terrorize other cats. Especially if he decides to harm my kits."

His gaze sweeps to the four apprentices, but they remain silent and standing near their mentors while glaring at their WindClan father.

"I'm willing to give you my strength if it helps them." Frogskip says.

Daisyleaf's heart warms with the familiar love she had for him, but her facial expression is stone faced to preserve her loyalty to ThunderClan.

Birdie quietly says, "We need all the help we can get, Darkstar."

Darkstar reluctantly nods. "Alright. You can come, but if Creekstar finds out about this it's on your heads. Got it?"

"We understand the risks." Brackenfall told him.

* * *

Morningkit and Fishkit stir to the sound of paw steps.

"Daddy?" Morningkit's hopes were crushed when Ringo turns the corner and smirks. He grabs Fishkit and kicks Morningkit outside with his front paw.

The two kits were in a circle of scraggly, disheveled cats as they jeer at them. Ringo looks at the crowd.

"Those forest pests have been running the show for too long! It's time they learn what happens when they don't learn to cooperate!"

 _What does he mean by that?_ Fishkit thought. Before he could react, Ringo latches his fangs on his tiny body.

"No!" Morningkit scrapes his small claws on Ringo's flank. "Let Fishkit _go!"_

Fishkit scratches Ringo's injured eye, making the grey tom drop him and recoil. Morningkit rushes to Fishkit's aide as Ringo's flashbacks taunt him.

He didn't see kits anymore. He sees Littlefalcon in each of them. Ringo prepares for another killing bite-

" _ **No you don't!"**_

Littlefalcon latches his claws on Ringo's neck and rakes his shoulders, sending fur flying in the air. Darkstar looks at the scared rogues with satisfaction.

"ThunderClan, _**attack!"**_

* * *

 **It is** _ **on!**_

 **ThunderClan versus Ringo's group, the battle of… Okay I think I'm overhyping the situation just a** _ **teeny**_ **bit. Sorry about that. ~ Kyubi**


	30. Chapter 29, War of Cats

Chapter 29

" **War of Cats."**

2/28/17 - 3/1/17 - 3/2/17

* * *

 _A surge of ThunderClan cats race into the_ field and met with Ringo's cat's head on. Duckheart and Flameclaw stay together and fought with two grey toms, and their son, Pricklefrost, is caught in a tussle with a much bigger yellow tom until Stormwhisker knocks the yellow tom off of him. Pricklefrost and Stormwhisker gang up on the yellow tom and sent him running away.

Ravenwing and Darkstar go after a group of she cats who were ganging up on Hawkpaw and Driftcloud and chased them off. Thistlepaw rolls around in the dirt with a big, brown tom and lashes his claws on the tom's nose and bites his back leg as the tom runs away.

Littlefalcon lost Ringo in the sea of cats, and turns his back to quickly put himself over Morningkit and Fishkit to protect them.

"Dad, you came!" Morningkit exclaims happily. Littlefalcon looks underneath himself and sees Fishkit looking up at him, the left side of his face is bleeding as he focuses his gaze on his father.

Littlefalcon feels a nose touch his forehead and looks up to see Birdie.

"I'll take Fishkit, you take Morningkit."

* * *

A scraggly black she cat sinks her teeth into Finchblaze's shoulder. Maplepaw jumps on the she cat's back and throws her off as Finchblaze rakes his claws on the black cat's muzzle.

The she cat shrieks with terror and runs away. Finchblaze notices a long scar on Maplepaw's right shoulder.

"Where'd you get that?"

"A stupid tom jumped me while my back was turned. He was a coward."

Finchblaze looks around the fight to find Ringo's grey pelt. He instead sees muddy brown tabby lunging at him. Finchblaze falls on his back and rears his back feet on the tabby rogue's stomach and flips her over.

Maplepaw waits for the she cat rouge to hit the ground before clawing her stomach. The muddy brown tabby she cat cries with pain as she runs away from the Horseplace.

* * *

Ivyheart sinks her teeth into a black tom's shoulder and repeatedly claws his shoulders and face. The black tom races off, leaving Ivyheart feeling triumphant for a brief moment.

Ivyheart sees Target standing on a haystack, sneering at her from above.

"Where's your kit-mate and your brats?"

Target leaps from the haystack, Ivyheart jumps back and dodges her. Ivyheart scratches Target's eye and cheek. Target scratches her forehead and lunges forward, pushing Ivyheart into the dirt and biting her neck.

Ivyheart sinks her claws on to both sides of Target's head, and pierces into her skin until the wounds bleed. Target releases her grip and gets off of Ivyheart while shaking her head and spraying the blood.

"What kind of mother abandons her kit just because of his size?!" Ivyheart growls. The brown she cat smirks when Target narrows her eyes at her with hatred.

Target charges for her and scores her claws into Ivyheart's cheek and claws her ear. Ivyheart uses her head to push Target back.

"I bet that's what your parents did to you, isn't it? They probably hated your size as well!"

Target's eyes became narrowed slits.

" _Shut up!"_

Target lunges forward and knocks Ivyheart. The brown furred queen rolls over to the wooden fence. Ivyheart feels a rush and rears her hind legs and throws Target up against the fence with tremendous force.

Target shrieks when her back hits the fence, and Ivyheart hears a bone crack. The dark ginger she cat fell limp on the grass as blood trickles from her mouth and her eyes glazed over.

Ivyheart feels a brief amount of sympathy for the dead rogue before going into battle.

* * *

" _ **Ringo!"**_

The dark grey tom is met with dark brown tabby fur.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to Whisperclaw!"

Tigerflame strikes Ringo's muzzle with claws and rips off fur from his face and reaches his teeth for Ringo's neck. Ringo pulls his head back and _**slams**_ his forehead into Tigerflame's forehead, making the ThunderClan deputy stagger from the force.

Ringo latches on Tigerflame's back. The dark brown tabby hisses and spits as he tries to buck the rogue off his back. Ringo takes his chance and unsheathes his claws, he wraps his front paw around Tigerflame's neck and rips his neck open.

Tigerflame gasps as blood quickly poured out, and he buckles down as Ringo jumps off and pushes his muzzle in the dirt. Tigerflame thrashes under Ringo's grip as he slowly becomes weaker, he looks up and his struggles stop.

Ringo looks at Tigerflame's line of sight to see Littlefalcon baring his teeth and glaring him down.

"You kill my mother, snatch my kits and kill my father, now I'm gonna make sure you suffer!"

* * *

Hailstone licks Fishkit as the deep blue tom blinks the dizziness from his eyes.

"Where am I…?" He whispers.

"It's okay. We're safe now." Morningkit told him.

Hailstone, Cloudwind and Duskpaw hide behind the opposite side of the fence as the battle rages on.

"Guys!"

Falconwing approaches them with two dead cats being carried by Oakstorm and Brackenfall.

Cloudwind gaped in shock.

"StarClan, no, not Duckheart."

"And Flameclaw." Hailstone adds. Oakstorm places Duckheart's body down with Flameclaw's. Duskpaw presses his nose on Flameclaw and feels his flank moving.

"... Wait, he's breathing!"

Cloudwind sighs with relief. "I'll look after him, you tend to the injured." He told Hailstone.

Ivyheart appears under the fence and approaches Hailstone as Falconwing, Brackenfall and Oakstorm go back to fight.

"We have more dead cats."

"Oh no, which ones?"

"Which what?"

Darkstar appears behind Ivyheart with some parts of his fur ripped off and blood on his muzzle and paws. His gaze fell on Duckheart's body before asking his head and focusing on Ivyheart.

"Who else is dead?"

Ivyheart backs away and shook her head. "Darkstar, you won't-."

"Just say the name."

Ivyheart looks away and whispers softly, "Ravenwing was killed by one of the rogues, right before Goldflame chased him off."

Darkstar's blue and amber eyes became hardened at the mention of his mate's death. His lips curled into a snarl as his claws came out.

"That _**tears it! I'm destroying every last rogue in this place!"**_

Darkstar became a jet black rocket as he races into the battlefield.

* * *

Littlefalcon lunges for Ringo and rolls in the dirt with him. Ringo snaps his jaws near Littlefalcon's neck in which Littlefalcon dodges them. The black and white tom rakes his claws on Ringo's muzzle, tearing the bridge of his nose and leaving a scar on his right eye.

Ringo bites on his shoulder and rakes his claws on his neck, Ringo bites harder to get Littlefalcon's shoulder to bleed. Littlefalcon stops scratching and slams his paws on Ringo's stomach while his claws were out. Ringo smacks Littlefalcon away, making the black and white tom yank his paw and rip his stomach slightly open.

Ringo charges at Littlefalcon and continues to rake his claws on Littlefalcon's face and stomach. Littlefalcon kick Ringo in his wounded stomach, and gets up and bites his ear off.

Ringo became furious. He sinks his teeth into his neck and throws him into the wooden fence, hitting his head. Littlefalcon feels the impact, and becomes disoriented.

Ringo's claws sink in his shoulders, and Littlefalcon immediately bites into a soft, piece of flesh, and keeps biting until he tastes the metallic blood in his mouth.

Ringo cries out with pain. Littlefalcon tears the flesh off and sinks his claws into Ringo's throat. The dark grey tom lashed his claws on Littlefalcon's front forelegs and makes it bleed from the lashing.

Ringo's scratching became sluggish and weaker by the minute, and soon Ringo's thrashing came to a halt.

* * *

Finchblaze and Maplepaw killed off five rogues and sent fifteen rogues running. They steer clear of the now cat inferno known as Goldflame, who scared the rogues away before she could lay a paw on them for killing her mother.

Darkstar is on his own warpath. He picked off every cat until he came across the rogue who killed his mate and finished him off as well.

But Finchblaze couldn't find Littlefalcon or Ringo.

" _Stop, stop!"_

The rogues slowly stop fighting the ThunderClan cats and look at a small, scraggly white she cat.

"Ringo's dead!"

Finchblaze looks and sees Ringo's dead body near the fence, and Littlefalcon lying near him.

The rogues quickly scatter out of the Horseplace. They all quickly ran on Thunderpath and disappear into the night.

Finchblaze pads to Littlefalcon and sees a dark brown tabby dead, a few fox lengths away from Ringo and Littlefalcon.

 _Tigerflame?!_

The ThunderClan deputy lays dead with his neck ripped open, and fresh blood near his wound.

"Daddy?"

Maplepaw nudges Littlefalcon and stares at him with worry. "Daddy… Please speak to me."

Finchblaze blinks and pads to Littlefalcon and reluctantly presses his ear on his brother's flank. He feels his flank gently rise and fall.

"He's alive, just unconscious." He told Maplepaw. The young tortoiseshell sighs with relief. Finchblaze feels relief, too, that there's still a chance for his brother.

"Help me get him on my back."

Maplepaw grabs Littlefalcon's scruff with her teeth and puts him on Finchblaze's back. The remaining ThunderClan cats meet outside near the Horseplace, and Hailstone counts the two dead cats of Ravenwing and Duckheart. Darkstar glares at Ravenwing's body and gently touches her flank.

"I should've forced you to stay behind…" he whispers to her. Goldflame licks Ravenwing's cheek before stepping back for Duskpaw to carry Ravenwing on his back.

Cloudwind carries Duckheart's body as Flameclaw begins to stir. He opens his amber eyes and sees Cloudwind padding by.

"Did we win…?" Flameclaw sees the pale grey fur of Duckheart.

" _No!"_ Flameclaw gets up and falls down on unsteady paws. "Duckheart! Who did this to you?! Answer me!"

"Flameclaw - stop!" Lionfang said, holding the huge, dark ginger tom back.

"She's gone."

"N-No! She's just got hit in the head too hard!"

Pricklefrost watches Cloudwind carry Duckheart away with sad eyes before padding to Flameclaw. "She's _dead_ , Dad. She's never waking up."

Flameclaw slowly shakes his head. "Why didn't I stay alert? I could've protected her…"

Daisyleaf finds Tigerflame's body and brings it to Darkstar. The jet black tom looks at his fallen deputy with cold eyes.

"I found him near Ringo's body."

Darkstar sneers. "If Ringo killed him, he deserves to rot in the Dark Forest. Where's Littlefalcon?"

"We have him." Finchblaze calls out. "I think he killed Ringo before passing out."

"Good."

Darkstar looks at his cats. "ThunderClan, there's nothing left for us here. Let's go."

* * *

Falconwing, Duskcloud and Brackenfall bid farewell to the forest cats. Frogskip and Daisyleaf gazes linger on each other for a few heartbeats before parting ways.

Pricklefrost gives Duskcloud a nod and a lingering stare before falling behind Flameclaw.

Duckheart and Ravenwing's vigil was held late at night and were buried, and ThunderClan sleeps almost through the morning from exhaustion. Everyone continues their chores as normal, with the exception of Littlefalcon, who remained unconscious for two days, making Ivyheart worry for his condition.

Meanwhile, Flameclaw asks to speak with Darkstar privately.

* * *

"You're retiring?"

Flameclaw's fur coat is ruffled and is still tired from the Horseplace Battle.

"I understand that the battle took alot out of us, but your still relatively young, you have another two years before you go to the elder's den."

"Don't tell me fables, Darkstar." Flameclaw said. "To be honest, I don't have the fire in me anymore. I lost my mother while I was a kit and my father went soon after her. Duckheart became my everything, my reason to fight for my Clan, and now that she's gone I just feel empty inside."

Darkstar nods slowly. He looked up to Flameclaw as a kit because Stealthfire always described him as a cat who wasn't afraid to fight head on and is prepared to protect his Clan at the cost of his life.

It was hard to hear Flameclaw wanting to retire.

"If that's what you want, then you can. We'll miss your strength and I wish you peaceful days in the elder's den."

Flameclaw purrs. "Thank you. And don't worry, Pricklefrost is just as strong as I am."

* * *

Duskpaw looks at Littlefalcon and sees his front paw twitch. The pale brown tabby perks up and pokes his head out to call for Hailstone.

"Hailstone! He's waking up!"

The grey speckled tom limps into the medicine cat den with Ivyheart, Lionfang and Finchblaze looking in. Littlefalcon groans and slowly opens his eyes to Hailstone.

"Hail…stone?"

"Take it easy. You hit your head pretty hard."

Littlefalcon frowns. "I don't think Foxflame hit me _that_ hard, we were just mock fighting."

Hailstone blinks. "Mock fighting…?"

"Dad? What are you talking about?" Duskpaw asks Littlefalcon. The black and white tom's pale amber eyes widen as he looks at the medicine cat apprentice.

"Did you just call me Dad? Our pelts don't even match!"

Littlefalcon looks at Ivyheart. "Ivypaw, what's going on?"

Hailstone frowns as he calls his attention.

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"... Sure."

"What is your name?"

"It's Littlepaw."

Finchblaze gapes in shock.

Hailstone coughs and asks, "What was the last thing you remember before going to sleep?"

Littlefalcon smiles. "Lionpaw and Stormpaw got in trouble two days ago for trying to stuff deathberries down my throat. Finchpaw did nothing to stop them so he got in trouble, too. Serves him right!"

"Holy StarClan, he thinks he's an apprentice…" Lionfang whispers to Finchblaze.

"Ringo must've hit his head hard." Finchblaze whispers back.

Littlefalcon notices Lionfang and bristles his fur.

"What are you doing here? Come to finish the job?!"

"No, I-."

"Just go away before I get Spottedberry on you!" Littlefalcon wails, getting out of his nest and moving into the far corner.

Hailstone waves his tail. "You should go before he gets too worked up."

Finchblaze, Lionfang and Ivyheart silently leave the den as Hailstone strokes Littlefalcon's spine with his tail.

"It's okay. Lionfang isn't the same cat you knew before."

"Lion- _fang?_ Why did Darkstar make him a warrior before me?! After what he did to me! And why isn't Cloudwind with you?"

"First off, sit down. I have a lot to explain to you, so I must have your attention."

Littlefalcon eyes Hailstone warily before nodding.

* * *

Ivyheart curls in her nest and tries not to cry. It pains her to see her mate reverting to the timid, fearful shell of his previous self, especially when he fought with a vicious cat to rescue their kits.

 _Littlefalcon… Please tell me you're still in there, and you haven't forgotten how much you mean to me?_

"Mom?"

Ivyheart looks at Fishkit. His ear healed up nicely and he and Morningkit were slowly forgetting about that horrible night.

"Where's Dad?"

"... He is sick. He needs to rest."

"When can we see him?" Nightkit asks her. Ivyheart looks at her daughter, and sees her as a little replica of Littlefalcon, she bites her lip.

"He needs time to heal. The best we can do is support him from the sidelines."

 _Jaystripe, Bluejay, please don't let Littlefalcon forget us, or anyone else._

* * *

… **Why do I feel like I have a virtual target on my back?**

 **(Unknown to Kyubi, Decidueye painted a target on her back as he readies his arrow)**

 **Oh well, probably nothing to worry about. (Kyubi turns around and Decidueye quickly hides his arrow with an innocent grin)**

 **I can already tell that there will be a lot of changes next chapter. Littlefalcon trying to retrieve his memories, and Darkstar needs to appoint a new deputy.**

 **Poor Tigerflame. I really liked him, too.**

 **But in good news: Ringo and Target are dead, the group is disbanded and Fishkit is alive and brought back to camp with Morningkit!**

 **Also, there** _ **is**_ **someone who tries to get Littlefalcon to get his memories back. Can you guess who it is? ;)**

 **Thank you for reading this and I hope you have a great morning. ~ Kyubi**


	31. Chapter 30, A Blank Slate

**The first of my stories to reach 30 chapters on Fan Fiction.**

 **Hey, Hayjay, are you reading this? You got your request to make this book long! :)**

 **Enjoy ~ Kyubi**

* * *

Chapter 30

" **A Blank Slate."**

3/2/17 - 3/3/17

* * *

" _Thistlepaw, from this moment on,_ you shall be known as Thistlefang. StarClan honors your courage and strength, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

The newly named Thistlefang licks Darkstar's shoulder and steps back to sit with Maplecloud and Hawkfeather.

" _Maplecloud! Hawkfeather! Thistlefang!"_

Daisyleaf cheers the loudest as she presses her muzzle against the heads of each of her kits.

"I'm so proud of you all." She says. "ShadowClan has lost four valuable cats to save their reputation."

Thistlefang looks over Daisyleaf's head and sees Hailstone and Duskpaw leaving the den with Littlefalcon following close behind them.

"I would also like to make an announcement."

" _Are you picking a new deputy?"_

Darkstar ignores Blazefrost's comment.

"Flameclaw, is it true that you wish to retire and spend the rest of your days as an elder?"

The dark ginger tom nods. "It is, Darkstar."

"Then I wish you nothing but peace until StarClan calls for you."

" _Flameclaw! Flameclaw! Flameclaw!"_

Thistlefang looks back and sees Littlefalcon watching his kits. He was lucky Darkstar made him and his brother and sister warriors this morning. Littlefalcon is in no condition to train him while his amnesia affected his mind.

Hawkfeather touches his shoulder. "I know. We need to give Littlefalcon time."

* * *

Littlefalcon watches Ivypaw - er, Ivyheart watching Fishkit, Morningkit, Acornkit and Nightkit playing with Rosefoot's kits.

"So… the four kits are mine and Ivyheart's?" He asks Hailstone.

"Yes." Hailstone replies. "The black she cat with the white stripe down her back is Nightkit, the brown she cat is Acornkit, and the dark blue tom and the silver tom are Fishkit and Morningkit."

"Their beautiful…" Littlefalcon whispers, wistfully. Duskpaw feels a flare of hope.

"Would you like to meet them?" Hailstone asks him slowly. Littlefalcon flattens his ears and, reluctantly, nods to the medicine cat.

"Feel my wrath, ThunderClan scum!" Berrykit cried as he rolls around with Nightkit.

"Never, you fox hearted crow food eating-!"

"Nightkit! Where did you learn those words?" Ivyheart demands.

The small black she cat stops playing and glances to see Littlefalcon approaching them with Hailstone.

"Oh - look, Dad's coming!" Nightkit exclaims, secretly relieved to get out of trouble with Ivyheart.

Fishkit, Morningkit and Acornkit stop playing with the older kits and look in Littlefalcon's direction, all four kits quickly surround Littlefalcon, who bushes his fur with fright.

"It's okay, Littlefalcon!" Hailstone said quickly. Littlefalcon relaxes his fur and looks at each kit individually.

"Um… hello." He says, meekly. Ivyheart pads behind the kits and smiles gently at Littlefalcon.

Littlefalcon feels his ears heat up being under Ivypaw - _no, Ivyheart!_ \- Ivyheart's stare.

"Uh… Which one of you is Acornkit again?"

The brown she cat with light brown ears, muzzle and blaze puffs her chest.

"I am! I'm your favorite."

"That's fox dung, you liar!" Fishkit spat, cuffing Acornkit's ears.

"You can't hit she cats, Fishkit!"

"Says who-?"

"You're Fishkit?" Littlefalcon asks the dark blue tom. Fishkit nods, and a buzzing sensation lingers in the back of Littlefalcon's mind.

"How did you get that cut?" He points to Fishkit's missing right ear.

"A bad cat took it." Fishkit replies.

Littlefalcon suddenly sees a cruel, smirking dark grey tom threatening his life as he stands over a darker grey she cat's bloody body.

" _Littlefalcon?"_

The black and white tom blinks and looks at Hailstone.

"What's wrong?"

Littlefalcon feels his throat dry up. "Is there… a cat with a ringed tail that lives here?"

Ivyheart sees the look in Hailstone's eyes and looks to her kits.

"Kits, why don't we go talk to Hawkfeather, Thistlefang and Maplecloud?"

Ivyheart takes the kits away while giving Hailstone a knowing nod. The speckled tom makes Littlefalcon look at him.

"Littlefalcon. The cat you're describing is rogue named Ringo."

Littlefalcon's heart stops as he sees the dark grey tom baring his fangs at him, and his vision becomes red.

"He killed her… my...mother?"

Hailstone nods. "Yes, unfortunately. Whisperclaw was your mother, she was also one of Ringo's victims."

Littlefalcon's ears were filled with screams and shook his head.

"I-I need to leave…"

"Okay. You can go for a walk with Duskpaw." Hailstone leans in toward his apprentice's ear. "Don't go too far. If he gets even more anxious, bring him back to camp immediately."

Duskpaw nods and coaxes Littlefalcon to follow him.

* * *

Moon stretches her legs and sighs. "I never felt so relaxed."

Birdie nods in agreement. "You said it."

Moon and Birdie watch Raccoon play with Graystream and Rosefoot's kits, even though he is greatly outnumbered.

"So, what do you plan on doing next?" Birdie asks her.

Moon hasn't thought of that. All she did was look out for number one: Feral. Then it was her mother, and herself for a little while until Raccoon was born. Now she looks out for him, which lead her to come to ThunderClan.

"Are you thinking of becoming one of these cats?"

"... I'm not sure. I've never had choices when Ringo was alive."

"But he's gone." Birdie says. "You're eleven moons old, it's time to start being selfish and look for what benefits you."

Moon purrs. "Sounds nice, but I can't turn my back on Raccoon like he did with me."

"You're _nothing_ like Ringo, trust me!" Birdie insists. "If anything you're more like Fiona. Remember when we got lost in the junkyard? Fiona hunted us down in the dark and dragged us back home as she shook us by our scruffs."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that! She wouldn't let us leave the alley unless someone went with us."

Thinking back, Moon feels guilty for inwardly calling Fiona a coward. Her mother was the most strict and caring she cat before Ringo kicked her aside to make Target his mate.

Fiona could've walked away and left Moon with Ringo, but she stayed with the group in concern for Moon. Fiona endured Target' taunts about her age and Ringo's abuse, all for Moon's sake.

"To answer your question, I don't know what to do next. I heard that there's another Twoleg city on the other side of the mountains, maybe me and Raccoon will go there and start fresh."

"The mountains, huh? I heard there are cats who live up there, maybe I can check it out."

"Aw. I feel bad for Lionfang now."

Birdie squints at Moon from the side. "What about him?"

"I've seen how he watches you. Ever since you tripped him he's been keeping an eye on you."

Birdie frowns and looks away.

"That's because he knows to stay out of my way."

Moon rolls her eyes.

* * *

Hailstone introduces Littlefalcon to every cat in his Clan. But the black and white tom asks to leave that evening in order to clear his head. So many different scenes from his flashbacks haunt him every pawstep.

He sees an almost black furred she cat looking down on him with emerald green eyes. A large, muscular tom with dark brown tabby fur smiles at him with amber eyes.

 _Kind of like my eyes?_

Then, it stops. He looks at the forest before him in bitter frustration.

"Littlefalcon."

Littlefalcon looks over his shoulder and sees… Stormwhisker. The dark blue tom pads toward him and scans him up and down before Littlefalcon went into an attack stance.

"What do you want?!"

"Cool it, Littlemou-." Stormwhisker caught himself, and coughs before he corrects himself. "Littlefalcon. I'm not here to fight with you."

Littlefalcon lashes his tail. "Why should I believe that? You've done nothing but torment me since I was a kit!"

Stormwhisker's face fell into guilt. "I know that. I just…"

Stormwhisker sighs. "I'm sorry, okay? I want to make it up to you and I think I know how."

Littlefalcon stares at Stormwhisker as he brushes past him.

"Cloudwind told me that there was a cat in ShadowClan who had amnesia. She didn't even know her mate and kits' names. Back when he was a medicine cat, Cloudwind and Hailstone helped Kestrelwing try to trigger the she cat's memories in feeding her her favorite food, to doing a certain thing that triggers nostalgia for her.

"But Kestrelwing got the idea to take her to Moonpool and sleep near it. When she woke up she remembered _everything_. If what happened worked, it should work for you."

Littlefalcon blinks. "What's in it for you? We barely speak to each other, let alone try to do something nice."

"... I want us to start over again. You proved me wrong with all the stuff I said about you, I'd like to bring that Littlefalcon back."

* * *

"You wanted to speak to me, Moon?"

Darkstar meets with Moon, Birdie and Raccoon inside of his den.

"Me and Birdie have decided to leave the Clan and head for the mountains. She wants to see the mountain cats and me and Raccoon are going to the Twoleg city."

Raccoon looks at Moon with surprise and a hint of disappointment.

"Really?" Darkstar questions. "I was thinking of inviting you three to join ThunderClan. You've fought bravely in the Horseplace Battle and we would love to have you."

"With all due respect, Darkstar, Clan life isn't suited for us." Birdie says. "We grew up making up rules as we go along, and we'd like to see what else is out there for us."

Raccoon bites his lip. "I...would like to join."

Moon looks at her young half-brother with wide eyes. Darkstar looks at the two siblings with interest.

"I really like how you guys have each other's backs, and how no one treats each other badly like Ringo did with his group. I-I'd like to be a warrior, if that's okay with you?"

"... I'd more than happy to let you become an apprentice, Raccoon."

Raccoon quickly pads to Moon and gives her a guilty look.

"I'm sorry, Moony. But I need to do this for myself, I'm of sick of feeling like a useless runt who doesn't have what it takes to survive."

Moon was afraid he would decide to stay. However, she's glad he did. Raccoon quickly adapts to Clan life, and the kits were attached to him.

"I understand." Moon says. "Perhaps it's time for us to stand on our own four paws."

"When will you two leave?" Darkstar asks Birdie and Moon.

"We hope to leave tomorrow morning. We want to be ahead of winter before it gets too cold."

Darkstar tilts his head in confusion and blinks in realization.

"Oh, you meant Leaf Bare! Of course, I can give you directions on how to reach the mountains."

"You've visited the mountains before?" Birdie asks.

"Nope." Darkstar replies. "But I've listened to the elder's stories about the Great Journey."

* * *

Stormwhisker and Littlefalcon walk along the dirt path and reach the wide, glistening pool.

"So… I just sleep next to this water..?"

"And StarClan should come in your dreams." Stormwhisker says.

"That sounds like magic." Littlefalcon whispers. The black and white tom curls up and closes his eyes. He waits until his consciousness slips away from him.

* * *

 _Littlefalcon opens his eyes and sees countless of cats with stars in their pelts. He looks around at the large number of cats._

" _Excuse me? Can someone help me?" He calls out. Nobody moved from their spot. Littlefalcon feels a paw touch his shoulder and whirls around to see a jet black tom and almost mistakes him for Darkstar until he sees his dark ginger paws and yellow eyes._

" _Hey there! You're Littlefalcon, right?"_

" _That's my name, apparently."_

 _The tom chuckles. "I thought so! I'm Nightheart, your great grandfather."_

 _Littlefalcon stares at him quizzically. "You are."_

" _Yup. You have_ my _good looks. That happens to the toms in my family, she cats can't resist us when they first lay eyes on us."_

" _That is a load of nonsense. Stealthfire resisted our son the first time she met him."_

 _Littlefalcon sees a pretty, pure white she cat padding beside Nightheart and looking at Littlefalcon with her green eyes._

" _Hello, Littlefalcon. I'm your great grandmother, Icefoot."_

" _N-Nice to meet you both. Uh, do you know who my grandparents are?"_

" _Yes. Their near the waterfall."_

 _ **Waterfall?**_

 _Littlefalcon bids farewell to Nightheart and Icefoot and stands near a huge watering hole and a small waterfall._

" _Hey, Stealthfire! Watch me!"_

 _Littlefalcon looks at the top and sees a skinny white tom puffing his chest with pride. Littlefalcon looks at the edge and sees a golden she cat giving the tom a quizzical stare along with a darker grey she cat and a dark brown tabby._

" _Stoatfrost, you don't have nine lives, don't push it!"_

" _I'm dead! This is totally different!"_

 _Stoatfrost leaps from the top and outstretches his forelegs and hits the water in a loud splash, sending sprays of water on to Littlefalcon._

 _Stoatfrost gasps as his head comes up from the water. He swims to Stealthfire and puffs his chest again as he gives her a convincing grin. Littlefalcon cautiously pads toward the two._

 _They look young, but older than him and Ivyheart._

" _Are you my grandparents?" He asks them._

 _Stoatfrost turns to look at him and smiles wider._ " _Hey. You're Littlefalcon, Whisperclaw's kit."_

" _Does everyone know about me?"_

" _StarClan tends to do that." Stealthfire says quietly. The darker grey she cat slowly approaches Littlefalcon with the tabby next to her. Littlefalcon narrows his eyes on them._

" _I saw you in my flashbacks." He says to them._

" _We know. I'm Whisperclaw, and this is Tigerflame. We're your parents."_

 _Littlefalcon feels a sharp pain in his head, like a claw is stuck inside._

" _I can't remember…"_

" _Sure you can, kiddo." Stoatfrost encourages him._

" _Just focus and it'll be clear." Tigerflame says._

 _Littlefalcon feels the pain increasing as he focuses on his memories._

 _ **He sees a bright ginger tom, and a silver she cat who smells of heather. Then he sees Ivyheart. Littlefalcon also sees four kits - not his own - but much younger versions of Maplecloud, Hawkfeather, Thistlefang and Duskpaw vying for his attention.**_

 _ **His heart broke when he notices Maplecloud's absence and learns of her abduction. Then, the relief of seeing her return, and seeing his own kits for the first time.**_

 _ **A dark grey tom appears as he takes two of his kits, Littlefalcon feels anger. He fights the dark grey tom and hits his head on something, and he kills the tom before blacking out.**_

* * *

Littlefalcon gasps as he raises his head. Stormwhisker looks at him with concern.

"What is it?"

Littlefalcon faces Stormwhisker. "I… I remember now…"

"Really? It worked?"

"I'm Littlefalcon. My parents are Tigerflame and Whisperclaw, and my brother is Finchblaze. My mentor was Foxflame and my apprentice is Thistlepaw - no, Thistlefang-."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down." Stormwhisker said, his green eyes growing wide.

"You got your memories back! We have to tell Darkstar!"

"-and my mate is Ivyheart and our kits are…" Littlefalcon trails off and blinks at Stormwhisker.

"We left camp? I didn't know that, I remember sleeping on the grass near the Horseplace…"

Littlefalcon suddenly curls his lip. "Is Ringo dead?"

"He is, good riddance. Let's go back and tell everyone the good news."

* * *

Littlefalcon follows Stormwhisker through the thorn barrier as the rest of the Clan stops and notices him. The first thing Littlefalcon sees is his kits.

"Hey, I'm back."

Morningkit gaps and smiles. "You remember us?"

"How could I forget you?"

"Littlefalcon!"

Thistlefang rushes to Littlefalcon with Hawkfeather and Maplecloud on his heels, and Duskpaw following more slowly.

"Do you remember everything? Everything came back to you?" Hawkfeather asks him.

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry I forgot you." Littlefalcon sees Ivyheart approaching him, and brushes his muzzle with hers.

"You, too." He said.

Ivyheart blinks warmly. "I'm always by your side, Littlefalcon."

" _Everyone, make room for me to pass."_

The small crowd moves away from Littlefalcon as Darkstar pads to him. Littlefalcon notices how older Darkstar looks compared to the last time he's seen his leader up close.

 _Losing Ravenwing must have hurt him badly._

He heard from Whisperclaw about Darkstar always being misjudged because of his name, and besides his family and Thornstar, Ravenwing didn't judge him, and supported him no matter what anyone thought.

 _Just like Ivyheart did for me._ Littlefalcon realizes.

"You remember everything?"

Littlefalcon nods. "Stormwhisker took me to Moonpool in order for it to happen."

Darkstar gives the dark blue tom a nod of approval.

"Good. Because I have an announcement to make. Everyone, to High Rock!"

All of the ThunderClan cats went to High Rock as Darkstar stands before them.

"I've decided on who I should pick as my deputy. Tigerflame was a brave, and strong cat who brought glory to the Tiger name and would have been a great leader for us all. Now, I call upon StarClan to support my choice."

Littlefalcon feels the tension and looks at Lightstripe. He also knew that his uncle had a dream of becoming deputy since his kithood, but has given up on his dream to serve his Clan the best way he can.

Littlefalcon looks at his brother. While Finchblaze and him have reconciled, he always knew that Finchblaze was the popular choice for deputy…

"Littlefalcon will be the deputy of ThunderClan."

The black and white tom looks at Darkstar, and his Clanmates cheer his name and murmur supportively to Darkstar's choice.

"Wh-Why?!" Littlefalcon squeaks.

"You have proven yourself as a capable warrior despite your small size. I trust in your courageous heart and know you will make ThunderClan a great Clan like your father would have."

Littlefalcon swallows. He looks at the cats, who were watching him.

"I don't know what to say… except that I promise to make you proud - honest!"

" _Littlefalcon! Littlefalcon! Littlefalcon!"_

Ivyheart smiles at Littlefalcon as Acornkit cries out. "My dad's the deputy! _Yes!"_

"We can go out of camp and stay up all night!" Petalkit says.

Rosefoot rolls her eyes. "Don't count on it."

Littlefalcon sees Finchblaze approach him with a smile. Littlefalcon opens his mouth when Finchblaze stops him.

"Don't be sorry. If anything, you deserve this title more than I do."

"I suppose. I wish I feel like I deserve it…"

"You _do."_ Finchblaze insisted. "You saved Lionfang from the fire and swam with him on your back to get to RiverClan. You raised a litter of kits who aren't even yours, and you were prepared to get your own kits back from Ringo - and you killed him."

Littlefalcon feels a little better hearing Finchblaze praise him.

"You're brave, too. I'm sure you'll be doing the same for your kits."

Finchblaze immediately tenses up. "Who said I'm having kits? Did Spottedberry say that? She doesn't know what she's talking about!"

Littlefalcon frowns and squints at his brother.

"So it's like that, huh? Do you think I'm blind to how you treat Maplecloud?"

"I'm going hunting!" Finchblaze quickly retreats through the thorn barrier. Littlefalcon thinks of a sly idea and calls Maplecloud to him.

"Yes, deputy?" She purrs.

"Finchblaze is going hunting. I want you to help him out, okay?"

Maplecloud nods. "Okay." The tortoiseshell turns around and goes into Finchblaze's direction.

 _Trust me, brother. You'll thank me later._

* * *

 **I was originally going make Stormwhisker save Littlefalcon from Ringo's killing blow and die from it, but scrapped it to make this plot.**

 **Well… I'd hate to say it, but the end is near. The last chapter. :(**

 **I** _ **really**_ **don't want this to end, I had so much fun writing this story! But all good things must come to an end someday.**

 **Hmm… Maybe I'll do another different Warriors story, but I feel it wouldn't be as good as the others.**

 **Brace yourselves, for the end is near. ~ Kyubi**


	32. Chapter 31, The Littlest Warrior

***Kyubi is seen trying not the weep while Serenity pats her back. Serenity looks at the reader and gestures with her flippers for the reader to continue reading***

* * *

Chapter 31

" **The Littlest Warrior."**

3/4/17

* * *

 _The first snowflake touches the ground. Moon_ and Birdie stand before the crowd of ThunderClan cats as Moon touches Raccoon's forehead.

"Listen to your mentor and don't let anyone push you around. Got it?" She told him.

Raccoon nods. "Understood. Good luck with your trip. And make sure to find a good shelter in the Twoleg city."

Moon nods and turns to Finchblaze.

"I, uh. I know we haven't been on the best terms…"

"I know, I forgive you." Moon then smirks at him. "Just be sure to never hurt Maplecloud, okay?"

Finchblaze immediately turns to glare at Littlefalcon, who smiles innocently at his older brother. Lionfang pads through the crowd with Darkstar following him.

"I've told Lionfang the directions, and he will be escorting you two to the mountains."

"Sounds like you'd have to go to the city on your own." Birdie says to Moon.

"I'll be fine. I've been through worse." Moon looks back at the forest cats. "Well… Goodbye, and thank you for all you've done for us and Raccoon."

"If I hear that he's not being treated fairly - I'll march straight from the city and knock some heads around."

A few purrs of amusement spread through the Clan. Moon nods to Birdie and Lionfang, and the three cats exit the thorn barrier.

"All cats meet me at High Rock. I have another important announcement to make!"

The cats quickly follow Darkstar to the High Rock as the jet black tom curls his tail over his paws. Littlefalcon sits near High Rock.

"While Moon and Birdie are gone, we are given a promising young cat. Moon's brother, Raccoon, has requested to join us as an apprentice and I've agreed to let him become a ThunderClan cat."

" _Raccoon! Raccoon! Raccoon!"_

"Raccoon." Darkstar addresses the dark grey tom. "Before you receive your warrior name, your apprentice name will be Raccoonpaw. Gingershine."

The ginger she cat blinks in surprise and gets up from her spot next to Timberclaw.

"I understand that you haven't received an apprentice since you became a warrior. I trust you to teach Raccoonpaw the ways of the warrior code."

Timberclaw nudges her shoulder. Gingershine dips her head bashfully.

"I-I understand, Darkstar. I'll do my best."

Littlefalcon whispers to Raccoonpaw. "Now you go to Gingershine and touch noses with her."

Raccoonpaw nods in acknowledgment and pads to Gingershine, gently touching noses with her.

" _Raccoonpaw! Raccoonpaw! Raccoonpaw!"_

Darkstar says, "And considering Raccoonpaw is the only apprentice, the young warriors can do apprentice chores until Graystream's kits are apprenticed."

The young warriors almost protest until they quickly clamp their mouths shut.

"Littlefalcon."

The black and white tom looks at Spottedberry.

"What should we do?" Littlefalcon realizes with a jolt that he needs to organize patrols.

"O-Okay. Spottedberry, you can lead a hunting party and go see if there's anything left."

Spottedberry nods. "Got it." She leaves and Blazefrost takes her place, Littlefalcon says, "Blazefrost, I want you, Thistlefang, Sweetflower and Oakstorm to scent mark the border near WindClan. And no matter what, _don't_ let them instigate you or start a fight."

"Yes, Littlefalcon."

Littlefalcon pads to the nursery and is immediately met with a blur of tiny paws and fur, and a bunch of kits have him pinned to the ground by their weight.

"Stay down, intruder!" Nightkit said.

"Mom, we got the intruder!" Morningkit cries out. Ivyheart smiles and moves the four kits off their father.

"Alright, that's enough. Littlefalcon needs to do his job."

"But we never get to see him!" Acornkit cries.

"That's not true, you just saw him yesterday before you went to sleep."

"... Well, we might never see him again!"

"Yes you will." Littlefalcon told them softly. "I'll always keep an eye out for you four."

Littlefalcon looks into Ivyheart's amber eyes. "I promise."

* * *

Leaf Bare was difficult, which wasn't unusual for ThunderClan. But because Ringo's rogues took so much prey, it was a little hard to try to keep hunger away. Birdwish died from starvation, and Blackcloud died soon after her.

Lionfang returned almost near the end of November and early December.

"Stoneteller allowed Birdie to join her Tribe. Moon went on her way after two days when the snow picked up. I left when I was sure that Birdie settled in." He had said.

The first signs of New Leaf brought a huge breath of relief. Prey started to come back and repopulate the forest, and ThunderClan was quick to take advantage of the bountiful food.

* * *

 _ **4 moons later…**_

" _Mom!_ You're messing up my fur!"

Rosefoot snorts down on Berrykit.

"You're not an apprentice yet, so I can do this as much as I want." She said. Rosefoot resumes grooming Berrykit despite his protests.

Littlefalcon knows that Rosefoot's kits are becoming apprentices today. And he watches Darkstar naming the four kits as 'paws.

Graystream and Oakstorm's two daughters were already apprenticed a moon ago. Pinepaw is sitting next to Stormwhisker and Mistpaw sits next to Timberclaw.

Littlefalcon watches Darkstar give Featherpaw to Daisyleaf, and Snowpaw to Driftcloud, and Berrypaw to Oakstorm and Petalpaw was given to Whitefur.

Thistlefang, Maplecloud and Hawkfeather were disappointed. Littlefalcon guesses that Darkstar considers them inexperienced to handle apprentices yet, but he believes they'll have an apprentice soon enough.

Littlefalcon still remembers his nursery days, and how everyone had small expectations for him and big expectations for Finchblaze. Stormwhisker and Lionfang were his tormentors, and his crush on Ivyheart would get to nowhere.

Now, he's the deputy of his Clan, and everyone looks to him with admiration and respect that his past apprentice self would never have dreamed of.

From then on, Littlefalcon will be known as _The Littlest Warrior._

* * *

 **ThunderClan Final Allegiance** , 3/4/17

 **Leader -** Darkstar - jet black tom with one blue eye and one amber eye

 **Deputy -** Littlefalcon - small, black tom with a white chest, chin, underbelly, front paws and legs, with pale amber eyes.

 **Medicine Cat** \- Hailstone - light grey tom with darker grey splotches

 **Apprentice:** Duskpaw

 **Warriors**

Windstorm - light grey tom with cream brown ears and amber eyes

Goldflame - bright gold she cat with white toes and tail tip, and dark amber eyes

Oakstorm - large, reddish brown, muscular tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Berrypaw

Cloudwind - fluffy white tom with sapphire blue eyes, and very pale grey ears, former medicine cat

Lightstripe - bright ginger, almost golden tom, with white stripes along his back and down his tail, and yellow eyes with a golden tint.

Spottedberry - golden brown she cat with black splotches

Gingershine - ginger she cat

 **Apprentice:** Raccoonpaw

Driftcloud - light brown tom with ice blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Snowpaw

Finchblaze - dark ginger tom with darker brown tabby striped and green eyes

Stormwhisker - dark blue tom with green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Pinepaw

Lionfang - ginger tom with brown paws and amber eyes

Volefang - dark brown tabby tom

Rainstorm - dark grey tom with blue grey splotches and blue eyes

Squirreltail - brown tom with a bushy tail

Hawkfeather - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, white paws and muzzle, ear tips and tail tip with darker brown almost black stripes, and icy blue eyes

Maplecloud - tortoiseshell she cat with fluffy fur, bright ginger and pitch black splotches, with black paws and golden eyes and a long scar on her right shoulder

Thistlefang - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, neck, and paws and dark golden eyes

Sweetflower - long haired tortoiseshell and white she cat with green eyes

Graystream - grey tabby she cat with distinctive white stripes on her back and down her tail, and clear blue eyes.

Rosefoot - small, pinkish she cat with white, petal shaped patches and pale green eyes, blind.

Ashcloud - grey tom with a long tail

Foxflame - bright ginger tom with a white chest, paws and amber eyes

Thrushwing - cream brown she cat with green eyes.

Blazefrost - ginger tom with ice blue eyes

Sneezeclaw - dark brown tom

Dawnleaf - pale grey she cat

Timberclaw - blue grey and brown tom

 **Apprentice:** Mistpaw

Pricklefrost - grey and white tom

Mousepatch - dark grey tom with black patches down his spine

Daisyleaf - cream colored tabby she cat with dark blue eyes, formerly ShadowClan

 **Apprentice:** Featherpaw

Whitefur - white tom with black ear tips and tail tip and blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Petalpaw

 **Apprentices:**

Duskpaw - pale brown tabby tom with faint, darker tabby stripes and pale amber eyes, one white front paw and tail tip, medicine cat apprentice.

Pinepaw - red brown she cat with light brown paws and green eyes

Mistpaw - very pale grey she cat with white stripes and blue eyes

Berrypaw - cream colored tom with white toes and amber eyes

Featherpaw - long haired, light grey she cat with slightly darker tabby stripes and light blue eyes

Snowpaw - pure white she cat with pale, silver flecks, and deep blue eyes

Petalpaw - pale tortoiseshell she cat with black, dark ginger and brown patches and dark green eyes

Raccoonpaw - grey tom with black ringed tail and amber eyes

 **Queens (she cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Ivyheart - brown she cat with silver paws and amber eyes. Mother to Littlefalcon's kits. Acornkit, Morningkit, Fishkit and Nightkit. All two moons old.

 **Kits:**

Acornkit - brown she cat with light brown ears, paws, muzzle and blaze up her nose, with dark amber eyes

Morningkit - silver tabby tom with white front paws and grey eyes

Fishkit - deep, dark blue tom with clear blue eyes

Nightkit - small black she cat with a white stripe down her back and a stub tail, with green eyes

 **Elders**

Gorseheart - grey tabby with pale blue eyes

Flameclaw - huge, dark ginger tom

* * *

 **The end!**

 **Now, I have someone who suggested a continuation of the** _ **Stealth's Fire**_ **series. Does that mean like when the Erins moved on from** _ **Into the Wild**_ **to** _ **The New Prophecy,**_ **is that what a continuation means?**

 **If so, then that is a possibility that the story will continue on to the next generation, but it won't be for a** _ **little**_ **while to avoid feeling burned out.**

 **But first, let me read my books so far.**

 ***Kyubi puts on her reading glasses***

 _ **Stealth's Fire, Book 1**_ **has 29 chapters with 49k words. With 15 favs and 11 follows. Published July 31th and finished on August 19th of last year, and has 76 reviews.**

 _ **Embers of Four, Book 2**_ **: 24 Chapters, and 29k words. Has 10 favs and 10 follows. Published on August 20th, 2016 and finished on September 8th, 2016, with 78 reviews.**

 _ **The Unwanted, Book 3**_ **: 23 Chapters and 35k words. Has 7 favs and 8 follows. Published on September 8th, 2016 and finished on November 24th, 2016, with 57 reviews.**

 _ **The Littlest Warrior, Book 4**_ **: 31 Chapters and 64k words (as I'm writing this** _ **before**_ **publishing this chapter), with 8 favs and 11 follows.**

 **Published on December 1st, 2016 and finished on March 4th, 2017.**

 **With 77 reviews, which is one review more than the first book and one review less than the second book.**

… **You. Are.** _ **Awesome!**_ **:)**

 **Seriously! I didn't expect this series to be popular but it did! That makes me really glad to have the guts to sign up on Fan Fiction in the first place.**

 **Thanks a bunches for reading this, and I hope you have a great morning. ~ Kyubi**


End file.
